Just good friends
by nurseduffin
Summary: Set in Series 13, slightly canon, bit a more AU. As Duffy returns to Holby E.D. what does everyone make of her close relationship with Charlie? Read on to find out...
1. Just good friends - Chapter 1

Just good friends?

Chapter One:

It had been quite a strenuous day, a busy department, a few rowdy patients. All were causing no end of annoyance and trouble to the staff. Trying to calm one situation in particular had been a bit of a task, for him, until, she walked in. And with a knowing smile, an idea, and action, she'd given the patient his injection, and he walked off unknowingly. That was her, if something needed to be done, or said, she did it. Well, not usually as easily as that, but, she was a fantastic nurse. One of the best he'd ever worked with. So, it was only fair they celebrate her shift down at the pub, it gave her the chance to get to know everyone. Especially when everyone could let their hair down.

He had sat down at the bar, slowly drinking his whiskey, thoughts whirling around in his head. This was the first time they had been around each other, outside the hospital, since his wedding.

So, he was also unsure how to react around her. He'd thought about their encounter at the wedding for weeks, and he didn't think he'd see her again, so that thought slowly faded from his mind. Until she decided to come back to work at the department. Fantastic, he'd said to her. And it was, to have her back. He's missed her, missed her more than he could actually tell her. But, it also added to the confusion. She missed him too, and by the looks of it, was even willing to step over that mark to tell him exactly how much.

 _How else could I react? She was going to kiss me._

He still hadn't even discussed it with her. Not outright.

 _Would she even remember? I know she was drinking. Maybe that was it. She was just overly emotional because of Andrew. She didn't mean it. Not, at my wedding._ No.

Charlie thought to himself, as he then caught sight of her talking with Eve.

"Come on, what have you said to her this time?" Josh said, as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"Huh?" Charlie said, as he stood at the bar, looking over at Duffy talking with Eve.

"Duffy?" Josh said, as he shook his head at him.

"What about Duffy?" Charlie asked, frowning at him.

"You've been avoiding each other most of the night. It's either you've had a row, or it's something else." Josh asked, as he gave him a knowing look.

"Don't be daft." Charlie said, as he scoffed at him.

"One of your oldest friends comes back to work, and you avoid each other like the plague?" Josh said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"It's not like that." Charlie said, as he sighed and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Oh really?" Josh said, as he frowned at him.

"Just leave it Josh." Charlie said, as he avoided looking at him.

"That's what it looks like to me." Josh said, as he raised his eyebrows at him, then took another sip of his whiskey.

"I just thought it'd be nice she get to know everyone first." Charlie said, as he looked over at Duffy again.

"Oh, right, gotcha." Josh said, as he smirked at him.

Charlie just sighed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Eve, was talking candidly with Duffy, trying to get to know her new colleague; but, had an opinion of her already.

"So, how long have you and Charlie known each other?" Eve said, not skirting around the topic at all, she was a forthright type of person.

"Charlie? Oooh, we go way back." Duffy said, cheerily, as she took a sip of her wine.

"So I gathered." Eve said, as she frowned at her.

"Excuse me?" Duffy replied, confused.

"You were at the wedding." Eve said, giving her an explanation to her question.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes I was. I'm sorry, I don't remember seeing you there." Duffy replied, in recognition.

"Oh? I remember seeing you." Eve said, as she raised her eyebrows at her.

"You do?" Duffy said, as she frowned at her again, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Shame, coz I thought better of Charlie." Eve replied, with a stern look.

"Excuse me?" Duffy said again, looking shocked, and a little worried.

"Makes sense why Baz left for Birmingham." Eve said, as she shook her head at Duffy.

"What?" Duffy replied, tensing up.

"Didn't want the department to know." Eve added.

"Know what?" Duffy asked again.

"About you and Charlie." Eve said, as she gave her a knowing look.

"What about us?" Duffy replied, getting a little bit defensive.

"Having an affair." Eve said, as she moved closer to her and whispered it.

"What?" Duffy exclaimed.

"I saw you, together, at the wedding." Eve said, as she scowled at Duffy.

"You, you saw us, at the wedding?" Duffy said, as she took a step back from her, utterly shocked and unnerved.

"Yes." Eve practically spat back at her.

"No wonder you got a job so quickly." Eve added.

"But, we're, we're just friends." Duffy said, nervously.

"Oh, I don't think so, I heard him tell you he loved you." Eve said, as she bit back at her.

"He, he, um." Duffy replied, unsure what to say.

"That 'just friends' isn't going to wash with me." Eve said, as she gave her another stern look.

"But, we are, just friends." Duffy said, as she momentarily looked away from Eve; and saw Charlie, sat at the bar talking with Josh.

Briefly their eyes met, as he had been watching her, he knew by the look on her face something had upset her, and he frowned back at her. She looked horrified, as she turned away from him, and walked away from Eve and headed towards the toilets.

-x-


	2. Just good friends - Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Charlie immediately rose from his seat, as he watched Duffy run off into the toilets.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he frowned in confusion.

"Charlie, what is it?" Josh said, as he reacted to him.

"Um?" Charlie replied, eventually turning to look at Josh.

"What about Duffy?" Josh said, as he turned to look over at Eve and Duffy, only to see Duffy was no longer there.

"Give me a minute Josh." Charlie said, to Josh.

He then began to walk over towards Eve.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked Eve, as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"What?" Eve asked, looking innocent.

"What did you say to Duffy?" Charlie said, now frowning at Eve.

"Nothing." Eve replied, looking a little nervous.

"It didn't look like nothing Eve." Charlie said, a little bit more forcefully.

"Well, I er." Eve said, trying to think of what to say.

"Eve?" Charlie said, as he folded his arms at her.

"Erm." Eve replied, looking a lot more nervous.

Charlie just shook his head at her; and walked off in the direction of the toilets.

He didn't know how he was going to do this, so, he just stood with his back against the wall, his arms folded, and waited outside the entrance of the toilets.

Josh at this point, had watched him talk with Eve, and then position himself outside the ladies toilets. Josh stood frowning at Charlie, in confusion, then shook his head at him. Josh then picked up Charlie's whiskey, and walked over to join him.

"What's this then?" Josh asked, as he handed Charlie his glass of whiskey.

"Um, thanks Josh." Charlie said, as he took his glass from him.

"I think Eve has said something to upset Duffy, what, I don't know. But, Duffy is hiding in the toilets." Charlie said, as he stood back against the wall.

"So, you're stood here because?" Josh asked, looking confused.

"I'm the only one here she knows." Charlie exclaimed, then sighed.

"Oh, I see." Josh replied, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I thought you and Duffy weren't speaking." Josh asked.

"We are speaking Josh, it's just, complicated." Charlie sighed at him.

"How complicated?" Josh asked.

"Nothing to concern you." Charlie replied, getting a little defensive.

"Thanks." Josh replied.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just between Duffy and me, you wouldn't understand." Charlie explained, as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"And there's me thinking something had happened between you two." Josh replied, giving him an amused look and smirked at him.

"Pfft, don't be so..." Charlie scoffed, but didn't look directly at Josh as he replied, he then folded his arms defensively.

"No, no way, you're kidding me, Charlie? When?" Josh asked, as he stood with his mouth open in shock.

"Don't be daft..." Charlie replied, starting to blush.

"Charlie, you and Duffy? I know you'd had feelings for her years ago, but. What about Baz?" Josh whispered to him.

"It's not like that Josh." Charlie began to say.

"I bloody hope not, you've only just got married." Josh shook his head at him.

"Bloody hell, I never thought you'd actually tell her. After all these years. But?" Josh shook his head at him.

"Josh, you've got the wrong idea." Charlie said, as he shook his head at him.

"Is that why Baz has gone to Birmingham?" Josh exclaimed.

"No, that's not why Baz has gone to Birmingham." Charlie said, getting visibly annoyed.

"Now Duffy has come back to work." Josh added.

"Josh!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" Josh asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not having an affair with Duffy. We're just friend's, nothing more than that." Charlie angrily said to Josh.

Unknowingly to Charlie, Duffy had just opened the door to the toilets and stood behind him as he spoke to Josh.

"Charlie?" Duffy said, shock written on her face.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he turned around and stood face to face with her.

Duffy just stood opened mouthed at him, and then tears filled her eyes, she then barged passed him, and ran towards the exit of the pub, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

-x-


	3. Just good friends - Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Duffy! Duffy wait!" Charlie shouted after her, as he gave Josh his glass of whiskey and ran after her.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Duffy said, she ran out of the door of the pub.

The darkness consumed her, as the rain fell down on her, she put her hand over her mouth as she sobbed into her hand. She looked up at the sky, and shook her head at herself.

"Stupid, stupid, pathetic, Lisa." She cried out, as she slowly began to walk down the path, and into the car park. Struggling to put one foot in front of the other.

Charlie burst through the doors of the pub, and out into the street. He stood searching for her, the rain not affecting his efforts. He then followed the orange glow of the street light and saw her walking off into the distance.

"Duffy. Duffy!" He whispered, then shouted after her. He sighed to himself, and then began to run after her.

As he caught up with her, he began to call her name.

"Duffy? Duffy? Please!" Charlie said, as he slowed himself down, and walked right in front of her, to stop her in her tracks.

"Duffy?" He said again, this time, he tried to reach out for her.

"Go away Charlie." She replied, as she tried to walk passed him.

"Please Duffy." He said again, reaching out with both his hands for her.

"No, leave me alone." Duffy said, as she managed to walk ahead of him again.

"Duffy." He sighed, as he jogged a little bit, to catch up with her.

"Charlie please, just go." Duffy said, as she stopped, and waved her hand in emphasis at him.

"No, I'm not leaving you like this." Charlie said, as he tried to catch her eyes.

"Like what?" Duffy replied, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You're crying." Charlie said, as he stood looking at her in shock.

"So." Duffy sniffed slightly to herself.

"Is this about what Eve said?" Charlie asked, unsure what to make of it, and why she was crying.

"Oh, go away Charlie." Duffy furiously said at him, and began to walk away from him.

"Duffy? Tell me? Tell me what's wrong." Charlie asked, as he raised his hands up in defeat at her.

"Does everyone think we are having an affair?" Duffy asked outright.

"What?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Eve said, well, accused us, of having an affair. And then I hear you and Josh talking." Duffy shouted at him furiously.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've only been there five minutes how would anyone possibly think we're having an..." Charlie answered shaking his head at her.

"She saw us Charlie! At the wedding." Duffy shouted at him.

"What, Eve?" He replied, as he put his hand to his neck in disbelief.

"Yes, Eve." Duffy said, she pointed her finger at him.

"Erm." Charlie replied, unsure what to say.

"I make one stupid mistake, and now..." Duffy said, as she puts her hand to her head, shaking her head to herself.

"Mistake?" Charlie said, as he looks at her frowning.

"It doesn't matter." Duffy replied, unable to look at him.

"You didn't mean to?" Charlie then said, hesitantly.

"I was upset..." Duffy asked, confused, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"About Andrew?" Charlie replied, interrupting her.

"Erm, yeah, about Andrew." She replied, but still couldn't look at him, she folded her arms in defence.

"And?..." Charlie asked, as he walked up to her.

"What you said?" He added, as he tried to catch her eyes.

"What about?" She replied, and she began to fiddle with the top button on her coat.

"Us?" Charlie said, as he stepped close to her.

"What about us?" Duffy replied, still unable to look at him.

"Duffy." He said, as he took her hands in his.

"Charlie don't." Duffy said, as she then looked into his eyes.

"I, um." Charlie began to speak, but found it difficult, as he looked into her eyes.

The rain still fell down on them, and they stood there looking into each others eyes, as if the world had stopped turning, and time stood still.

Charlie reached down and put wet her hair behind her ear, and gazed into her eyes. He then reached down and kissed her, softly at first then pulled back, trying to see her reaction. She looked shocked, and surprised, but then reached up and kissed him herself.

-x-


	4. Just good friends - Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Josh stood at the end of the street, as he'd given up waiting for Charlie to reappear with Duffy. So, decided to walk home, as a taxi at this time was beyond impossible to get. As he turned the corner he saw Charlie and Duffy underneath the orange glow of the street light: kissing. He stood there in shock and disbelief, but not altogether surprised, as he shook his head at them. He then saw Charlie take her by the hand and walk underneath the overpass of the nearest shop, to shelter them from the rain. He then saw Charlie step towards Duffy again, and kiss her, this time with a bit more urgency. Josh raised his eyebrows at them, coughed slightly to himself, and decided to take an alternative route home, just to be on the safe side.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he kissed her again, his hand on her shoulder, and the other on her waist.

She reached up and caressed the back of his neck, deepening their kiss. His tongue sought out hers, as their kiss became more passionate.

Moments passed, as they continued kissing. Hands in hair, their bodies pressed up against each other. But, it was Charlie who broke their kiss first, as he had her up against the window of the shop. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, as they tried to slow their breathing.

"Duffy, um." He said, as he looked down at her, her face flushed and wet from the rain.

"Charlie?" She said, as she bit her lip at him.

"We should, um." Charlie said, as he blushed at her, and took a step away from her.

"Yeah." She replied, as she tried to compose herself, and held onto his arm for support.

"I'm, we shouldn't, we're..." He said, as he looked into her eyes, unsure how to say it.

"Um, yeah, you're right." Duffy said, breathlessly, as he then stepped back from her, releasing his grip on her waist.

"We should, um." He began to say.

Just as he was about to speak, a taxi pulled up in front of them, and asked if they wanted a lift, due to the rain.

Charlie looked at Duffy, and she returned his gaze, unsure what to do.

Charlie walked towards the taxi driver, peered into the car as he spoke to the driver.

"Yeah, mate, thanks." Charlie said, as he waved Duffy over.

Charlie opened the door for Duffy, and she took a few steps towards the car, and quickly got in. She looked up at him, and could see the tension in his features. She sighed to herself.

"Charlie?" She asked, peering up at him, the door to the taxi still open.

"Duffy? I don't know, I don't know what to do?" Charlie said, as he looked down at her, as the rain fell down on him. He rose his hand up and rubbed at his neck.

"I know, I know." Duffy replied, as she closed the door to the taxi, and looked up at him.

Duffy waved at the driver, and he pulled away from the curb.

Charlie just stood where he was, and watched her drive away, the rain getting heavier by the second. He rubbed at his neck, then shook his head disbelief.

She turned around and looked back at him, and the tears began to fall down her cheeks, then looked away as they drove on down the street.

"Stupid, stupid, Lisa." She said to herself, as she put her hand over her mouth and sobbed.

-x-


	5. Just good friends - Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He sat in his office, drinking his third cup of coffee of the shift, and he still hadn't spoken to her. To explain. To give her a reason why. He just didn't know where to start. He'd tried so hard to forget their encounter at his wedding. But, just seeing her again, being in the same space as her, brought back all those feelings he'd always had for her. It didn't help Baz and Louis being away from him either. It just added to the confusion. What was the saying, out of sight, out of mind? So, going home to an empty house after his shift, didn't help him at all. If anything, it made matters worse. He only communicated with Baz via phone, and then was given a brief update on Louis. It ate away at him, being away from them. But, it also didn't give him any joy in his life anymore. He worked, then went home to an empty house, only saw them on weekends. It wasn't enough. And it certainly wasn't what he wanted or expected his marriage to be like. Then Duffy came back into his life, it had only been two days, and it was already driving him insane.

"Charlie?" Eve said, as she burst into his office.

"Mmm?" He said, as he looked up from the files in front of him.

"There's a man in cubicle six, he's demanding morphine, and is has already had a go at two of nursing staff for not giving him any." Eve said, as she quickly spoke at him.

"Then call security, if he doesn't need any." Charlie replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Security are already there." Eve explained hurriedly.

"Then why bother me about it." Charlie replied, a little annoyed.

"He has Duffy hostage, with a pair of scissors." Eve said, as she looked at him in horror.

"What? Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place!" Charlie exclaimed, as he opened the door to his office and ran towards cubicles.

Charlie saw three security men standing at the bottom of the cubicle, their hands raised, and speaking calmly. Charlie stood next to them, and saw that the man in question was young dark-haired, in his early twenties, dishelved and wearing tattered clothing. He had a slight laceration to his temple. He had Duffy by the waist, and some small bandage scissors dug into her right abdomen.

When he saw Charlie, he began to shout.

"Get back!" The young man said, as he looked shocked to see Charlie.

"Duffy, are you ok?" Charlie asked, as he was visibly horrified to see her like that.

"Um." She nodded carefully at him.

"Come one step closer and I'll cut her!" He said, as he dug the scissors into her further.

"Alright, alright. What's your name mate?" Charlie said, his hands raised, trying to calm him.

"Gary." Duffy said, as she tried to speak.

"Shut up!" He said, as squeezed her left arm, he had tight hold of behind her back.

"Oooh." Duffy said, reacting to his grip.

"Ok, ok. Gary." Charlie said, as he looked at Duffy, and then at Gary, and tried to calm him.

"Shut up!" Gary said again, as he looked at Charlie, then at the security guards.

"Look at me Gary, not at them." Charlie said, as he saw he was becoming agitated again.

"What's it to you?" Gary said, as he tightened his grip on Duffy's arm.

"I'm Charlie, I'm the Clinical Nurse Manager of this department." Charlie said, as he looked at Gary.

"So, I don't care who you are." Gary said, as he looked at Charlie, and the security men again, getting agitated again.

"Look at me Gary, not at them. Tell me what is it you want?" Charlie asked, as he tried to distract him from the security men, to try and ease his anxiety.

"Drugs, morphine, needles." He said to Charlie, a little bit surprised.

"Ok, ok, and if we get these, will you let Duffy here go?" Charlie asked, as calmly as he could.

"That's all I want. Morphine and needles." Gary said, as he looked at Charlie, then at the security guards.

"Right, I can get someone to get those for you ok." Charlie replied, quite calmly.

"Then you'll let me walk?" Gary asked, as he looked directly at Charlie this time.

"Only if you let Duffy go." Charlie replied, as he pointed at Duffy.

Gary pushed the scissors into Duffy again, as he looked at Charlie.

"Get me the stuff, and I will." Gary replied, as he pushed the scissors into Duffy's side a bit more.

"Ooooh." Duffy exclaimed.

"Ok, Gary, ok. Go and get them Eve." Charlie said, as he nodded to Eve, standing a few feet away from them, a little out of sight.

"But Charlie?" Eve said, as she looked at him shocked.

"You heard me Eve, go and get them." Charlie said, a little more forcefully.

A few moments later Eve returned with a paper bedpan full of needles and morphine ampoules. She then handed them to Charlie.

"See Gary, we've got them here for you. Now you can let Duffy go." Charlie said, as he showed Gary the bedpan of needles.

Gary peered over at the bedpan, not moving himself or Duffy to see better.

"How do I know that's morphine, if could be anything?" Gary said, frustrated.

"I can come closer to show you." Charlie said, as he looked at Gary.

"No, not one step closer." Gary said, as he stepped backwards with Duffy.

"Ok, ok. How about I put them on the bed, Duffy can pick it up and show you? How about that?" Charlie said, as he tried to negotiate with him.

"Fine. No funny business or she gets it." Gary said aggressively.

"Ok, ok. I'll just come a few steps closer, and put them here." Charlie said, as he placed the bedpan on the bed.

Gary stepped backwards away from him, pulling Duffy back with him.

"Ok? No funny business. See?" Charlie said, as he stepped back away from them, his hands raised in surrender.

"Go on then, Mrs show me then!" Gary said, as he shoved Duffy towards the bedpan on the bed, her arm still behind her back.

Duffy peered down into the bedpan, but couldn't make out the labels on the bottle.

"I can't see what they are, I need to pick them up." Duffy said, as calmly as she could, without upsetting Gary further.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." Gary said, forcefully. He swiftly changed positions, he lifted his arm from her waist, and moved the scissors up to her neck, he then pushed her towards the bed again, her left arm was still in his grasp behind her back.

"Gary, please, you don't have to do this." Charlie said, as he watched in horror as Gary dug the scissors into her neck, almost breaking the skin.

Gary then bent Duffy over the bed and shoved her closer to look at the bottles.

"Grab one of them, grab it!" Gary said, as he made Duffy flinch.

"Ok, ok." Duffy said, tensing up.

Duffy grabbed one of the bottles and raised it up so Gary could see what they were.

"Morphine, good, good." Gary said, as he looked at Duffy, then back at Charlie.

"See, I told you I'd get them for you Gary. Now you can let her go." Charlie said, as he raised his hands up in emphasis, swallowing hard, with relief.

"Fine, have her!" He said, as he shoved Duffy forcefully at Charlie.

Gary grabbed the bedpan full of drugs, and ran out of the side of cubicle, throwing the curtains out of the way. The security guards ran after him down the corridor.

Duffy breathed heavily against Charlie, as he put his arms around her and hugged her, she just rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's get you out of here." He said to her, as she nodded into his shoulder.

-x-


	6. Just good friends - Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He sat perched on his desk, looking at her, as she sat in a chair in his office, out of the way from everyone. She sat shivering slightly, and looked down at her hands, but, then looked up when Amy arrived at the door.

Amy brought in a cup of water for her.

"I know it's not much, but." Amy said, as she handed Duffy the cup.

"Thanks Amy." Charlie said, considerately.

Duffy just sat in the chair, unable to speak, sipping the water, with her shaking hand.

"Tell everyone to just give us some space Amy." Charlie asked, as Amy stood at the door.

"Ok, Charlie." Amy said, as she gently closed the door behind her.

"Duffy?" Charlie asked, as he lowered himself to her level, and tried to put his hand on hers.

She flinched slightly, and turned away from him.

"Please, Duffy." He pleaded, and unnerved by her reaction.

"Don't." Duffy said, as she looked away from him.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, now even more worried.

Charlie sighed at her, and stood up rubbing his neck in distress.

"Let me see your wound, at least?" Charlie asked, as he looked down at her.

"No." She replied harshly.

"Duffy, you're bleeding, let me help." Charlie said, as he saw the blood gently trickle down her neck, from the force of Gary letting her go, and the blade of the scissors scraping against her skin.

"Get someone else!" Duffy barked back at him.

"Come on Duffy." Charlie pleaded with her again.

"I said, get someone else!" Duffy said, as she looked up at him finally.

"I don't want you." Duffy added bitterly, as she looked up at him.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, stunned at her, the shock written on his face, as well as worry.

"Ok, ok. I'll get someone else." Charlie added, as he rose his hands up at her, in exasperation.

He then opened the door to his office, caught sight of Eve, and asked her to bring some supplies to his office, and come and treat Duffy, whilst he spoke with security and the police.

He looked back at Duffy, sighed to himself, then walked off towards Amy at reception.

Duffy sat alone briefly in his office, her legs trembling, her heart still pounding. She shakily took another sip of her water, and stared into space. She then put her hand to her neck, and looked down at the blood on her fingers. She felt numb, no pain, and then a stray tear fell down her cheek. She sighed slowly as her hand shook.

Charlie found out from Amy that security had caught Gary, halfway into the car park. They'd wrestled him to the ground, and cuffed him. He was currently sat in the relative's room. The police had been called already, and were on their way.

"Right." Charlie said, as he rubbed at his neck. He wasn't paying much attention, as he kept looking over at his office, he visibly eased when he saw Eve walk in with all the supplies ready.

"Charlie?" Amy asked, sensing he was in a daze.

"Yeah?" He said, as he looked down at her sat at her desk.

"Is she alright?" Amy asked, concerned.

"No, no she isn't." Charlie replied, rubbing at his neck again.

"Do you want me to phone her husband?" Amy asked.

"Erm, no, no, not yet. Wait until I've spoken to her properly." Charlie sighed to himself, as he looked over at his office again.

"Ok, and Gary in the relative's room?" Amy said, pointing towards the direction of the room.

"Oh, erm." He replied, as he sighed to himself. Realising there was no one senior, other than him, free to speak to them.

"The police will be..." Amy added.

"I know, erm, I'll go." Charlie replied, sighing again, as he looked at his office again.

"Charlie?" Amy said, as she stood up and looked at him.

"Sorry?" Charlie said, the shock still evident on his features.

"She'll be ok Charlie." Amy said, as she realised it was Duffy he was more concerned about, rather than confronting Gary with the police.

Charlie sighed, and rubbed his neck once again before he spoke.

"Yeah, I hope so." He replied.

He then walked off in the direction of the relative's room, his features now turning to anger, rather than worry. He opened the door to the room, and walked in.

-o-

Eve, was taping a piece of gauze to Duffy's neck, after stitching two small threads on her, closing the wound.

"Better?" Eve asked, as she began to tidy up her tray of equipment, rolling them up, and popping them into a bag.

"Thanks." Duffy replied, but, was unable to look up at her, she was still traumatised from the incident.

She could still feel his breath on her neck, and his hands around her. It brought back too many memories, bad memories, from her attack, on the steps.

She stroked at the fresh bruises on arm, still unable to feel any pain. She waited to feel something, but she didn't. Eve, had given her some pain relief, but, she knew it wasn't that making her feel nothing. She was numb with shock. She then rubbed her arms closely around herself, feeling cold, the goosebumps on her arms evidence enough.

"Want me to get Charlie?" Eve asked, as she saw her physically getting more anxious.

"No." Duffy replied forcefully.

"How about your husband?" Eve asked, rather condescendingly.

"No." Duffy said, as she then scowled at her, as she looked up.

"You need someone." Eve said finally, realising she was making her more anxious herself.

"Leave, me, alone." Duffy said, as she scowled at her again.

"I only..." Eve replied, as she looked scandalised.

Duffy gave her another stern look.

"Ok, ok." Eve said, as she raised her hands in defeat.

Eve collected her equipment, opened the door, and left Duffy in the office alone.

-x-


	7. Just good friends - Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie watched as the two policemen cuffed to Gary, at both sides of him, walked out of the waiting area and into the night.

"Charlie?" Amy said, as she came up beside him.

"He's getting charged with assault, possibly more, we'll know for certain when he's taken to the station. I've given my statement. I need to find Chloe, Tina, and Eve, for them to give theirs. And, I've already asked them to leave Duffy until tomorrow." He said, as he put his hands on his hips, and sighed.

"I'll get Eve, Chloe and Tina. But, you really need to see Duffy." Amy said, as she looked at him with concern.

"She's ok isn't she?" He asked, as he turned to look at her.

"Not exactly. She's refusing to see anyone. She won't even let me ring her husband." Amy said, worry written on her face.

"Um, ok." Charlie replied, taken aback slightly.

Charlie then turned and walked towards his office, he paused slightly, as he stroked the back of his neck, nervously. He reached for the handle and walked into his office, closing the door gently behind him.

The room was dark, only the light shining through the blinds could be seen. He saw her out the corner of his eyes, sat on the floor, her back against the wall, hugging her knees tightly, staring off into space.

"Duffy?" He said, as he slowly crouched down to her level, and sat on the floor in front of her. He reached out for her hand, but she flinched at him.

"Duffy, it's me, please." He said, as he looked hurt by her reaction.

"Go." She managed to say, her voice hoarse and dry.

"I can't." Charlie replied, truthfully.

She shook her head at him, not giving him any eye contact.

"Just go." Duffy said again.

"I can't bare to see you like this. Please Duffy." Charlie said, as he reached out for her again.

She moved herself further away from him, hugging her knees tighter.

"Duffy." Charlie said, now unsure what to do.

He sighed to himself, and then moved over to the other side of the wall, and just sat and looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said eventually, as he tugged at his tie, unbuttoning the top his shirt, to give him some breathing space.

"I'll sit here all night if I have to. I'm not leaving you on your own."

She didn't look at him, just hugged her knees and rested her chin on the top of her hands, continuing to stare off into space.

-o-

"And that's when Duffy came in." Chloe said, as she began to cry into Tina's shoulder.

"Ok, and then what happened to Nurse Duffin?" Sergeant Willis asked, as he wrote this in his notebook.

"She just talked to him, asking him to calm himself, to sit down, and listen to her." Chloe said,

"But, as she walked closer to him, he took the scissors from the trolley, and just grabbed her." Chloe said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

"Right, ok, so there was no warning he was going to do that?" Sergeant Willis asked.

"No, he'd just been shouting and swearing at Chloe. That's when I went in to help Chloe. He didn't seem as angry until Duffy came in to speak to him." Tina replied, as she hugged Chloe to her.

"And you Nurse Seabrook, what did you say to him?" The sergeant asked her.

"Just to stop swearing and raising his voice, and to not speak to Chloe like that." Tina answered.

"And you, Sister Montgomery, where were you at this point" The sergeant asked Eve.

"Chloe came to get me, I was at the Nurse's station." Eve replied, from the other side of the staff room.

"Right, ok, and then you called security, and got Mr Fairhead?" Sergeant Willis asked.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Eve replied, nodding, with her arms folded.

"Right, I think I have all the relevant details so far. Where's Nurse Duffin?" Sergeant Willis asked, as he rose from his seat.

"She's in Nurse Fairhead's office. But, leave her until tomorrow. She's a bit shaken up." Eve suggested, looking at the officer.

"Right, I suppose we can leave it on this occasion, as we have witness statements from all of you anyway. But, let Charlie know I'll call him tomorrow, with updates, and he can let me know when Nurse Duffin is ready to speak." Sergeant Willis said, as he closed his notebook, and put it into his pocket.

"No problem. Thank you officer." Eve said, as she looked at the girls, and back at the policeman. She walked over to him, and opened the door to the staff room, showing him out.

"Thank you." Tina said.

"Thanks." Chloe sniffed, from her tissue.

"Just doing my job." Sergeant Willis shrugged at them, and left the room.

-x-


	8. Just good friends - Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Josh stood at reception talking with Amy, shaking his head, with his hand on his forehead in shock, as she explained the night's events to him. He was taking a break from bringing his latest patient into the E.D. when he'd heard the news, and rushed to Amy to find out more.

"Where's Duffy now?" Josh asked, as he looked down at Amy.

"In Charlie's office, with Charlie." Amy replied, as she looked at office.

"How long have they been in there?" Josh asked her, frowning.

"About an hour now." Amy replied, as she looked at Josh, concerned.

"Oh, I see." Josh replied, he stepped back from the desk slightly, and noticed to see the light was off in Charlie's office, it looked dark, and quiet, too quiet. He couldn't see any movements at all, or them either.

"And she won't see Andrew?" Josh asked, as he looked back at Amy.

"No, she refused when I asked her." Amy replied.

"Oh." Josh said, as he frowned at her.

"Something's wrong, you know Duffy don't you, do you know anyone else she'd speak to?" Amy asked him.

"Other than Charlie or Andrew, no one. Her Mum, but her Mum will be watching the boys." Josh said, as he looked over at Charlie's office again.

"Will you go and check on them? Or just ask Charlie if I should phone her Mum? I would but..." Amy said, as she looked at the busy waiting room in front of her.

"Me? Erm?" Josh said, as he seemed a little apprehensive.

"You're the only other person she knows Josh. It might help. Charlie is distraught too." Amy said to him, concern written all over her face.

"Erm, ok, ok. I'll go. Just give me five more minutes." Josh said, as he swallowed to himself.

-x-

She sat still where she was, her back against the wall, hugging her knees, but, then she began to shake uncontrollably. Goosebumps rose on her arms, as she tried to warm herself, by rubbing her arms.

Charlie sat with his hand on his forehead, his eyes closed, sat unmoved from his position near her. He then heard her breathing increase, and her rubbing her arms, as he turned to look at her, he saw she was cold and shaking.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, he frowned at her.

"Don't." Duffy said, as she continued to rub at her arms, not looking at him.

"You're shaking." He said, as he slowly moved towards her, sliding himself across the floor.

"Please, don't Charlie." Duffy said, as she then looked at over at him.

"Duffy." He said, as he caught sight of her.

Their eyes met, and seeing his face only made her much worse, and then the tears began to fall down her face.

"Charlie." She called out for him, as she rose her hands up to her face shakily, and sobbed into her hands.

"Oh Duffy." He said, as he quickly moved towards her, his arms wrapped around her, as she buried her face into his shoulder.

The warmth of his body covered her, as she cried into him. Her muscles, once tense, collapsed with weakness into his embrace. He stroked her back, and felt the coldness in her, as she shook heavily against him with the shock.

"It's alright, shh, it's ok, I'm here, you're safe now." He said, softly to her.

She sobbed into his shoulder, the tears escaping onto his neck, he hugged her tighter against him. As tears also filled his eyes, seeing her in so much pain and torment.

"I've got you." He said, whispering at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

She just continued to sob into him, unable to speak.

-o-

Josh knocked on the door of Charlie's office, no answer, he then slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He couldn't see anyone, as he stepped into the room the light shone as Josh looked to his left, and saw Charlie hugging Duffy to him, both were sat on the floor.

"Charlie?" Josh said, looking shocked.

Charlie just looked up at him and shook his head.

Josh nodded in recognition, then slowly backed out of the office, and closed the door behind him.

-o-

"Who, who was that?" Duffy said, as she tried to calm herself, breathing heavily against his shoulder.

"Just Josh." He said, as he pulled her away from his shoulder, and looked down at her sorrowfully.

"You ok?" He asked her, as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Better." She said, as she sniffed back her tears.

"You sure?" He asked again, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." She looked up at him, and lost herself in his eyes.

"Duffy?" He said, as he gazed into her eyes.

They sat there in each others arms, breathing in sync, gazing at each other. She then gently reached up and caressed his cheek, she couldn't help it, couldn't control it, as she kissed him.

-x-


	9. Just good friends - Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

She pulled back from their kiss and looked into his eyes, she was lost for words, too emotionally exhausted to speak, to tell him how she truly felt. So she just sighed, and then rested her forehead against his.

He hugged her against him and sighed too, unable to form anything coherent, or rational to say in a moment like this. They just listened to the sound of each other breathing, he closed his eyes, and savoured the moment of having her this close to him, even under such appalling circumstances. He couldn't let her go, he didn't want to, he needed to protect her, and he needed show her he always would. Seeing her today, in danger, being hurt, upset, and distraught, only made him realise his feelings for her were a lot deeper than he thought. And that scared him, more than he was willing to admit. He loved her, he loved her so much. He'd do anything for her. Anything.

She sighed, as she felt his body against hers, his arms offering such warmth and comfort. He always managed to calm her down, always had done. Something Andrew didn't manage well. He'd sat with her for what felt like hours, despite telling him to go, he still wouldn't leave her on her own. It was too much. She didn't want him, nor Andrew, not after her attack today. She just wanted to be alone. It had just brought back so many painful memories of her rape. She'd tried so hard to shake those thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. She broke down. Because she realised that the only person she wanted, who could help her, after everything, was the only person who didn't want her. _Charlie_. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him, and he came to her. And then they'd kissed. After everything, all the pain and confusion dissolved away. She felt safe in his arms, and she realised, it was him she loved, much more than she'd thought.

"Charlie?" She'd said, as she opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Duffy?" He replied, as he looked at her, his eyes searching hers for an answer to how she was feeling.

She smiled wistfully at him, and then cracked into tears once again.

She didn't know what to say to him, it was too much. After today, and last night.

"It's ok, shhh, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." Charlie said, as he hugged her into him again.

"You will." Duffy said suddenly, out of no where. She just couldn't cope with everything.

"I won't, I promise, I'll stay right here." Charlie said, as he hugged into her again, he stroked her back, trying to warm her up again, as she shook against him.

"I can't do this, it's too much." Duffy said, as she tried to wrestle free from him.

"Duffy, no please." Charlie said, as he tried to pull her towards him.

"You don't want me, not really." She said, angrily as she moved away from him.

She'd finally said it, what was eating her up inside. The attack, her rape, was the most to blame for her anxieties, after today. But, it wasn't the reason why she was being so distance, her unwillingness to let him in, to let him comfort her, like he had always done. She didn't ask for Andrew, or even her Mum. She felt lost, she couldn't speak to her Mum, because she didn't know she'd been raped. She didn't want Andrew, because he'd been cheating on her, and after last night, probably felt so guilty she couldn't look at him, not after today too, she didn't want his pity. There was only him, she could really turn to, and after last night, she had no reason to think he wanted anything more to do with her. She was lost, and alone, and it was breaking her.

"What?" He said, confusion on his face as he looked at her.

"You love Baz, I get it." Duffy replied, her face pale and sunken from all the stress.

"Baz? Duffy, please?" He said, as he tried to reach for her again.

"No, I can't do this Charlie. It's too much. I can't." Duffy said, as she shook her hand at him.

-x-

 _Later last night._

Duffy turned around in the taxi, as tears filled her eyes, as she sobbed against her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, Lisa!" She said to herself, shaking her head.

Thoughts whirling around in her head.

 _No, no, this can't be happening. He kissed me, we kissed. Oh, god. And then, oh stupid, stupid Lisa._

She shook her head to herself again, as the tears fell from her face.

 _This is my fault, all my fault, I should never have spoken to him at the wedding._

At his wedding, she turned to him and done nothing but talk about herself, and how unhappy she was with Andrew.

 _How could she be so selfish? On his wedding day?_

Seeing him again, she knew she'd missed him. And she had weeks of regret since, by making such a fool of herself. But, she had to tell him, to make him understand exactly how much she had missed him, how much she needed and wanted him.

It was the alcohol talking. Surely? She was just upset about Andrew cheating. Seeing Charlie marry Baz, how happy they were, she'd just been jealous of them, that's all. She was unhappy in her marriage to Andrew, and only turned to him because she was worried she'd lose him forever. And, she had to admit it did get out of hand, but, at the time that was how she felt. How she had always felt about him. She loved him, she loved him so much. She just didn't realise exactly how much, until she was with him again.

Their heated kiss after the pub? Did he really feel the same? For a few minutes she knew he did, but then he regretted it. And now he has let her go, drive off into the distance, back to Andrew and her unhappy marriage. She couldn't blame him. She wasn't anything like Baz. He loved Baz, not her. She just had to accept that.

-x-

She tried to ignore him, even rose up from her seated position. Then tried to walk away from him.

"Duffy, don't. Please." Charlie said, as he got up from the floor.

As she reached for the handle of the office door.

"I don't love her." Charlie added, unable to physically stop her, so tried to think of something that would.

She sighed to herself, and couldn't bring herself to turn the handle, had she heard him right?

"What?" She asked, as she looked back at him.

"I don't love her." Charlie said, as he looked at her, his face looked tired and helpless, then his eyes softened as he saw her reaction.

"You? You don't?" Duffy replied, hesitantly, she released the door handle and turned more towards him.

"I don't think so, no." Charlie replied, as he took as step towards her.

"Why?" She asked, looking shocked and confused.

"I love someone else." He replied, truthfully, as he took another step towards her.

She swallowed hard, unsure what he was going to say next. Whether it would shatter her into tiny pieces, or make her weak with emotion and happiness.

"Who?" She asked, worry written on her face.

"I think you know Duffy." Charlie said, as he looked into her eyes once more.

"Um?" She replied shakily, as her breathing quickened, as well as her pulse.

He then took her by the waist, gently bent down and kissed her. She cupped her hands over his shoulder, as she leaned into the kiss. A stray tear fell down her cheek, as their kiss deepened.

-x-


	10. Just good friends - Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Andrew stood talking with Josh in reception, as he'd been notified of the day's events by Amy. Josh tried to reassure him that she was fine now, but he was stopped in his tracks, as he glanced over Andrew's shoulder. He'd caught sight of some movement's in Charlie's office. He saw Duffy at the door, and Charlie walking towards her, then he saw Charlie kiss her. Josh swallowed hard, as he quickly turned back towards Andrew.

"How about we go into the relative's room, and I'll go and get Duffy?" Josh said, hurriedly.

Josh took Andrew by the arm, turning him away from the office, as he tried desperately to keep him from looking over at the office, he led him down the corridor and into the relative's room.

He opened the door, and said, "Give me five minutes and I'll go and get her." He smiled wistfully at him, and closed the door.

"Bloody hell!" Josh said to himself, as he shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

-o-

Charlie pulled back from kissing her, and then took a step back from her. He took her by the hand, and pulled her towards him, out of sight of the door and near to the sink. He then kissed her again, with more passion. She pulled at his collar, then cupped her hand around his neck, as she deepened their kiss. He put his hands around her back, carefully avoiding her right abdomen, bruised from the attack earlier. Their tongues intertwined, as their kiss heated up.

 _Knock, knock._

They broke free from each other quickly, and looked at each other in horror.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Charlie stepped back from her, and looked towards the door.

He saw Josh standing behind the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"It's Josh." Charlie whispered, as he looked back at her.

She sighed, a little relieved it was at least someone who knew them both. A friend.

Charlie frowned at her, and took her hand in his and squeezed it, smiling at her, to make her understand he wasn't going to leave her. She nodded back at him, and smiled sombrely at him, understanding what he meant.

Charlie sighed and walked towards the door, turning the handle and opening it to reveal Josh standing there.

"Everything ok?" Josh asked, a little nervously, as he peaked his head into the room.

"Um, yeah." Charlie said, a little flustered.

"Um, can I come in?" Josh asked, a still unsure if he was treading on their toes.

"Yeah, 'course." Charlie said, as he signalled for Josh to enter.

Duffy straightened down her tunic.

Josh walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You ok Duffy?" Josh asked, as he looked at her, noticing the gauze taped to her neck.

"Um, yeah, fine...erm...just a few stitches...a few bruises... I'll be ok. Thanks Josh." Duffy said, as she hesitated at him slightly, and smiled wistfully.

Something Charlie had picked up on, as he frowned looking at her, then back to Josh.

"It's just, erm, Andrew is here." Josh said, as he looked at Duffy, and then to Charlie.

"Andrew?" Duffy said, as she looked worryingly at Charlie.

"Um? I've left him in the relative's room. He's really worried." Josh said, as he looked at Duffy.

"I didn't want him here." Duffy said, as she shook her head.

"Eve called him." Josh said, as he looked at her sympathetically.

"Eve?" Charlie said, as he furrowed his brow, in annoyance.

"Want me to speak to him? Tell him to meet you at home or something?" Josh asked, as he looked knowingly at them both for a second.

"Um?" Duffy said, unsure what to say to him, as she massaged her temples with her hand.

"I could tell him you're busy, or, um." Josh replied, sensing she was getting herself upset again.

Duffy just looked over at Charlie, and her lip quivered slightly at him.

Charlie frowned at Duffy, then looked back at Josh.

"Can you think of something to tell him Josh, just for now?" Charlie asked, as he looked at Duffy with worry.

"Um, yeah, no trouble, um, ok." Josh said, nervously as he looked at Charlie, then at Duffy.

Josh then turned and walked out of the office, gently closing the door behind him.

"Oh God Charlie! I can't do this. Not now. Oh God!" Duffy said, as she looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes again, as she shook her head.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he took a few steps towards her, grasping her by the shoulders, trying to calm her.

"I can't, I'll crack, he'll know. He'll see it written all over my face. He'll know about us. What we've done." Duffy said, as looked away from him.

"Duffy, you have to. He's your husband. He's here because he's worried about you." Charlie said, as he tried to look into her eyes.

"I know, for God sake, I know. Why did he have to come? Why now?" Duffy said, as tears fell down her cheeks, as she finally looked at him.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he struggled to calm her down.

"I can't do this now Charlie. Not yet. God. Not yet." She said, as she couldn't control it any longer and she buried her head into his chest and sobbed, she clenched the coat he wore in her hands, in frustration.

"It's ok, it's ok, shhh." Charlie said, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and gently rubbed her back.

"I can't do this. I can't." She said, repeatedly against his shoulder.

"Shhh." Charlie said, as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

-o-

Josh walked back to the relative's room, and sighed before he opened the door. He rolled his eyes, as he looked up at the ceiling, took in a deep breath, and then opened the door.

"Andrew." Josh said, as he looked over at him sat on the sofa at the other side of the room.

"Where's Duffy?" He asked, as he put down the newspaper he'd been reading.

"She's um, still resting." Josh said, with a solemn look on his face.

"Resting?" Andrew asked, as he raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, she's had some painkillers, she's a little sore, and but she's asleep." Josh advised.

"Oh, she's alright though Josh, Eve said it was just a superficial flesh wound. Nothing serious." Andrew said, looking up with more concern, and confusion.

"Yeah, yeah it is. She's just had bit of a shock that's all. She needs the rest. It's been a busy shift tonight." Josh said, as he looked back at him with a slight raise of his shoulders, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Can I see her?" Andrew asked, as he rose from the sofa.

"She's in the on call room, flat out, she said she just wanted some rest. She told Charlie to tell you not to worry, and she'll call you when she wakes up." Josh said, as he looked at Andrew.

"Oh, ok. Um, in that case, um, tell her I'll come and collect her. I don't want her to think I'm not worried about her." Andrew said, as he looked at him, as he ran a hand around the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her." Josh said, as he nodded at him.

"Ok, um, right. I'll erm, leave you to it then." Andrew said, as he rose up out of the sofa, walked towards the door, and walked out into the corridor.

He folded the newspaper underneath his arm, and waved over at Amy, and walked out through the exit into the early morning light.

Josh stood in the corridor watching Andrew leave, when he did, he sighed heavily at himself, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

"Bloody hell!"

-o-

 _Knock, knock._

Josh stood at the office door once again, as he sighed to himself.

Duffy flinched in his arms, and Charlie pulled back and looked at Duffy, he then looked over her shoulder and saw Josh at the window.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"It's ok, it's just Josh." Charlie whispered at her.

She relaxed against his hands on her arms, and sighed.

Charlie released his hold on her, and stepped around her to answer the door.

"Josh?" Charlie said, as he opened the door.

Josh walked into the office, and closed the door behind him.

"He's gone home." Josh explained.

The light shone through the window onto Duffy, as she let out a deep breath and looked at Josh, tears filled her eyes, which he saw were red and sore from crying.

"Thank you." She muttered to Josh.

"No trouble. You sure you're ok?" Josh asked, as he frowned at her.

"Yeah, um, just a bit shook up still." She answered, as she grimaced at him slightly.

"Not ready to face Andrew or the kids just yet." She added.

"Oh, oh, ok, gotcha." Josh said, with a knowing nod, and small smile.

"She needs a bit of space, that's all." Charlie added, as he looked over at Josh.

"Get some rest then Duffy. I told Andrew you'd call him, erm, when you'd finished your nap that is." Josh explained, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, erm, ok, thanks Josh." Duffy replied, gaining a little bit of composure.

"It's ok. I'll leave you two, to it then." Josh answered, as he turned towards the door.

"Thanks Josh." Charlie said, as he gave him a fleeting smile and a nod.

Josh just nodded back at him. Then he opened the door and walked through into the busy corridor of the E.D., he shook his head at himself, as his whispered, "bloody hell!"

-x-


	11. Just good friends - Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Duffy turned away from Charlie, folded her arms, shook her head, then sighed.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he watched her, as he put his hand to his neck and rubbed it, due to the added pressures of the day.

She sighed again, looked up to the ceiling, and rolled her eyes.

"Erm, what do you want to do?" He asked, the only logical thing he could ask, she would have to go home eventually her shift finished in an hour.

"I, don't know. I just don't know." Duffy said, as she put her hand on her forehead; shaking her head once again.

"Is Andrew due at work today?" He asked, maybe if she held off going home long enough she'd not see him until after he finished work.

"Um, yeah, he's due there at 7am." She replied, still turned away from him.

"If he's at work, you can get some rest. Have time on your own." He suggested, as he took a step closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah, some rest, time to myself, on my own." She mumbled.

"Ok." Charlie replied, as he took another step towards her.

"Will you, um, call him, tell him you'll take me home. So he'll not worry?" She said as she turned around and looked up at him.

"Yeah, if that's what you want?" Charlie said, as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I want." She said, as she put her hand on his chest, and looked into his eyes.

"Ok." Charlie replied, as he began to breathe a little heavily.

"Charlie, I, um." Duffy began to say.

The door swung open and in walked Eve.

"Charlie, we've got an RTC on the way, four walking wounded, and three for resus." Eve said, as she looked at Charlie and Duffy, and frowned.

Charlie and Duffy broke free from each other's gaze, and Duffy pulled her hand away from Charlie's chest quickly, they both seemed flustered.

"Right, I'll be right there." Charlie said, hurriedly to Eve, then looked back at Duffy.

"Go, I'll be fine." Duffy replied, as she smiled sombrely at him.

"Sorry." Charlie said quietly towards her, out of view of Eve's gaze.

Charlie then straightened his tie, buttoned his top button, arranged his coat neatly, and followed Eve out of the office, closing the door gently.

-o-

Duffy sighed to herself, as she looked down at her bruise on her arm, her side ached too, no doubt from another bruise left by the incident. Thankfully the pain in her neck had subsided to a dull twinge. She sighed to herself, and shook her head. She didn't think the past 48 hours could have been like this. Her first shift back at work, then her first night shift. She'd been assaulted; by a junkie. Kissed by her married best friend, more than once, and he'd declared to her that he loved her. She shook her head again, raised her eyebrows, put her hand to her mouth, and let out a laugh. She felt like it had all been a dream an: awful, cruel, emotional and confusing dream. She shook her head again. The most surprising, more meaningful, was Charlie. He actually said he was in love with her. He'd actually said it. Charlie Fairhead, loved her, and not Baz. That's what he'd said, "I don't love her," Baz, "I love someone else", me. She shook her head again, and giggled into her hand.

 _I can't believe it._

She said to herself.

Then realisation hit her.

 _What on earth are we going to do about it? Andrew? Baz? The boys?_

She rolled her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling.

 _I can't leave Andrew. Oh, God. But, I need, I want Charlie. I love him. Oh, God._

She shook her head at herself.

 _What are we going to do?_

She then looked up at the clock on the wall, and realised Andrew would be leaving for work shortly. So, she tried to think of what she could do to make him go, rather than wait for her.

 _Amy_

Duffy tried to wipe away any fresh tears from her face, straightened down her tunic. Then walked towards the office door, opening it, she took a deep breath, then walked out into the busy corridor.

Duffy walked over to Amy at reception, and began to get her attention.

"Amy? Amy?" Duffy said, as she peered over the side of the desk.

"Oh, Duffy, are you ok?" Amy said in surprise, and concern.

"Better now thanks. Um, can you call my husband, and let him know I'm fine, and that Charlie will drop me off at home. Just so he can leave for work, I don't want him to be late, and to fuss for nothing. I'm going to help with the RTC, I don't have time to speak to him, that's all." Duffy said, thinking on the spot, but, being quite firm and reassuring.

"Um, yeah, yeah, no trouble. You sure you're ok?" Amy said, as she looked at her reddened eyes, and gauze taped to her neck.

"I'll be fine, honestly. Thanks though." Duffy replied, as she quickly walked down the corridor into cubicles.

The department was chaotic, people were being moved to the corridors, the cubicles were being cleaned and waiting the arrival of the RTC.

"Can I help?" Duffy said, as she spotted Sam.

"Duffy? Um, you ok?" Sam said, as he pushed a patient down the corridor in a wheelchair.

"Please Sam?" Duffy said, as she gave him a look that showed she wanted to be of some use.

"Ok, ok. Take Mrs Benson to x-ray, or find her a porter who can. Then come back." Sam replied, as he understood why she wanted to help.

"Ok." Duffy said, as she took Mrs Benson's notes from Sam, and wheeled her down the corridor, swiftly deciding she might as well take her to x-ray herself, as there wasn't a porter who wasn't already busy.

"Let's get you to x-ray Mrs Benson, won't be long. I'm Nurse Duffin." Duffy, as she smiled at the old lady, clearly she was deaf, as she just smiled back at her and didn't say a word.

Duffy sighed, then continued.

-x-

"Right, thanks everyone." Charlie said, as he stood at the nurses station, as he tried to let all the staff know how much of a good job they'd done with the RTC arrival. Then they all dispersed and carried on with their shift.

Thankfully the walking wounded had a few cuts and scrapes, and were treated quickly. Two people had broken legs: one a fractured neck of femur, and femur, the other a displaced fracture of the tibia and distal fibia fracture. The last patient had a small hair line fracture to their c3 vertebrae in their cervical spine, thankfully it had not broken fully, as they would have been left paralysed.

Charlie then walked back to his office, noticing Duffy wasn't there, he put his hand to his neck and sighed. He then walked over to his desk and sat down, and sighed to himself again, putting his hand to his head.

"Penny for them?" Josh said, as he came up behind him.

"Oh, Josh?" Charlie said, as he turned to look at him, as he'd given him a fright.

"Just one of those days?" Josh replied, as he put his hands into his pockets

"Yeah. Um, thanks for earlier by the way." Charlie said, as he looked up at him.

"No, bother. Is she ok? Duffy?" Josh asked, as he frowned down at him.

"She's, um, ok, I think. Don't know where she is do you?" Charlie said and he put his hand to his neck and rubbed at it, due to the stress.

"No, no, I haven't seen her." Josh replied, then sighed.

"Oh." Charlie said, as he sighed himself.

Josh then turned around and closed the door behind him.

Josh then put his hands into his pockets, took a big breath out as he said.

"Just be careful."

Then gave Charlie a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Charlie said, as he frowned at him.

"Make sure the blinds are closed next time." Josh said, as he gave him an unamusement look.

"The blinds?" Charlie said, then blushed at him, shock written on his face.

"It's none of my business." Josh said, as he gave him suggested look of understanding.

"You saw us?" Charlie replied, as he put his hand to his head.

Josh nodded.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed under his breath.

"Did anyone else?" Charlie asked, worryingly.

"Depends if it was only the once in here?" Josh added.

"Josh!" Charlie replied frustrated.

"And, um, last night too." Josh explained.

"Last night, you saw us last night too? Oh, great!" Charlie said, as he put his hands up in exasperation.

"Does anyone else know?" Charlie asked, as he frowned at him.

"I dunno." Josh replied.

"Great!" Charlie replied, as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Is it what you want?" Josh asked.

"I don't need a lecture Josh." Charlie said, as he looked at him angrily.

"And I'm not here to give you one. I asked. Is it what you want?" Josh said again, a little more thoughtfully.

"Um?" Charlie answered.

"I know you've had feelings for her in the past. But, Charlie, you're both married." Josh added, trying to give him some sort of advice.

"I know, I know." Charlie said, as he put his hand to his head.

"Does she feel the same?" Josh asked, as he tried to help.

"I think so, yes." Charlie replied, as he rubbed at his forehead with his fingers.

"Bloody hell!" Josh exclaimed.

"Thanks." Charlie replied, as he turned to look at him.

"Sorry." Josh replied.

"Is that why she didn't want to see Andrew?" Josh added.

Charlie nodded.

"Oh." Josh said.

"What are you going to do?" Josh asked.

"I dunno? I just dunno." Charlie said, as he shook his head to himself.

"Oh, mate." Josh said, as he sighed.

"I'm in love with her Josh. I didn't realise how much until today." Charlie said, as he rubbed his forehead once again.

"Oh, Charlie." Josh said, as he reached out for Charlie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze in support.

"I know, I know." Charlie said, as he put his head into his hands.

-x-


	12. Just good friends - Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Duffy stared back at her reflection in the mirror and then wiped her face with the wet paper towel, it soothed her sore eyes, and helped to calm her from the days events.

She sighed as she looked at her face, her eyes puffy still, and her neck still taped with a small piece of gauze. She then ran her brush through her strawberry blonde, slightly red hair, she just couldn't get it to the way she wanted it.

She'd already changed out of her uniform, and into her street clothes. She yawned, as she finished brushing her hair. She looked back at her reflection and sighed once more.

 _What are we going to do?_

-o-

She tapped gently at the door of his office.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

He got up from his chair, opened the door and gave her a look of relief.

"Duffy. Where have you been? I was worried." He said, as he'd noticed she'd changed into her street clothes, and had her black coat on.

"I was just sorting myself out." Duffy said, smiling at him.

"Are you going home?" Charlie asked, a little nervously.

"Will you take me?" Duffy asked, as she looked into his eyes.

"Um, yeah, if you want me to." Charlie said, as he looked back at her, a little bit unsure of himself.

"I want you to." Duffy said, as she reached up at him, and put her hand onto his chest.

"Ok." Charlie replied, quietly, as he looked into her eyes.

He turned around and took off his white coat, hung it up on the hook behind the door, and put on his own outdoor coat.

She looked at him, as he switched off the light. He then walked out of his office, closing the door behind them.

-o-

They walked to his car in relative silence. Unsure what to say, unsure what they were both thinking. As Charlie unlocked his car, he looked over at Duffy.

"Duffy?" He said, as he look over at her at the other side of the car.

"Yeah?" Duffy said, as she turned to look at him.

"Um?" Charlie replied, and frowned at her.

"I'm fine." Duffy said, as she saw he was concerned about her.

"Um, ok." Charlie replied, as he opened the door, and got into his car.

She opened the passenger seat, and closed the door behind her.

They drove in silence too, after all, it was only a ten minute journey to her house.

Charlie kept looking over at her, thankfully she hadn't noticed.

She occasionally glanced over at him too, but he didn't see her.

He pulled up to her house, parked the car, and turned to look at her, the engine still running.

"Duffy?" Charlie asked.

"I'm ok, really." Duffy said, as she turned to look at him.

"You sure?" Charlie asked, as he searched her eyes for confirmation.

"Just need to rest." Duffy said, as she sighed as she looked at him.

"Ok." Charlie said.

She looked into his eyes and saw the worry and fear in his features. He didn't want to leave her on her own.

"Um, if you need me, um." Charlie began to say.

Duffy reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I'll call you." Duffy said, as she smiled sombrely at him.

"Ok." Charlie replied, as he looked into her eyes, wanting desperately to kiss her, but holding back because he knew she needed to rest, she didn't need him to complicate things further.

She smiled sadly at him, and knew he'd wanted to kiss her, she could read it in his features. But, she needed sleep, to think about things, to wash away the days worries with a warm bath. Most of all, she needed to be alone. Just for the time being.

"Thanks Charlie." She said, as she removed her hand from his cheek.

"Anytime." He said, as he sighed back at her.

She turned and opened the door of the car, closing it behind her. She then walked towards her house.

He simply watched her walk away, sat in the car waiting until she'd gotten into the house, safely. He sighed to himself and shook his head. He loved her, he loved her so much. What was he going to do?

-o-

The warmth of the water soothed the soreness of her bruises. She sat engulfed in bubbles and water, as she stared off into space. She had too many things on her mind. Last night, and Eve thinking her and Charlie were having an affair. Then, ha, then Charlie kissed her, and regretting it, let her drive away from him, alone. Then after the attack today, it brought back the memories of her rape. She knew that burying it would eventually come back to haunt her. But, what scared her most was her Mum finding out about it. Andrew knew, she'd told him once, she couldn't hide that kind of thing from him, not when sometimes the way they had their intimate moments she had to make him stop, she had to explain why. And now, now she could barely be in the same bed as him, not since finding out about his mistress. That was too much to handle. They'd shared separate beds since, and she wasn't prepared to let him in, not yet. And then, after today, her attack. The only person she could really turn to, someone she felt like was the only person who really knew her, was Charlie. And, after last night, she couldn't bare to be in the same space as him, rejection is worse when you love someone, especially your best friend. And, yet despite all that, he saved her today, from that man, Gary. And he'd refused to listen to her, when she asked him to leave her alone, he stayed. For her. To save her from herself. Something he always did. And now, now she knows why. Because he's in love with her. And, she has the slightest suspicion he always has been. And she just doesn't know what to do. She loves Charlie too, but, she has a husband, children. He has a wife, and a child too. They know they can't hide from their feelings any longer, but, everyone will get hurt. And, they are better than that. Aren't they? An affair? That is the only option. But, she doesn't think it is enough. Once they start, she doesn't think they could stop it.

 _He means too much to me, to just be a fling. God, why does this have to be so hard?_

She says to herself, as she puts her head back into the water, covering her face and hair, washing away her thoughts.

-o-

Charlie sat in his darkened sitting room a few hours later, the curtains not drawn. He then sighs to himself. It was too early for alcohol, and yet it was probably the only thing that would help him right now. But, he decided against it, as if Duffy did need him, he'd need to be sober enough to drive. So, he settled on a cup of tea. His third to be exact. He'd had a shower. Had a few slices of toast. But, he didn't think he could sleep. Not now anyway. Too many things to think about. He sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

 _What do I say to her now?_

He said.

The thing that was bothering him was his own timing of telling her how he felt.

 _Idiot._

He said to himself.

He stroked at his forehead with his fingers, at his newly acquired headache.

 _She didn't even say it back._

He sighed again.

He knows that she has feelings for him, but, is that it? Is it just lust? Is she just looking for a way to hurt Andrew?

She's terrified Andrew will find out.

 _No wonder she doesn't want to see Andrew, she'll crumble straight away. She's never been good at lying._ He said out loud, and scoffed, taking another sip of his tea.

He could read her like a book sometimes. Andrew is probably just as good, if not better than him at reading her.

 _Idiot. I'm such an idiot._ He said, as he shook his head at himself.

She's not sure she wants this is she? She is just worried about Andrew, and not thinking about herself. Then again, that is Duffy all over. She always thinks of everyone else's feelings but her own.

 _I can't blame her._

She's been married a lot longer than I have. Has two boys, a house. She has more to lose than me. I just have a wife and son miles away, who would rather be there than here with me.

 _Idiot._

He just didn't think he could stop it if it was just going to be a fling, or if that's all it was ever going to be. A few kisses is hardly worthy of a title like an affair. But, he didn't think he could stop himself from kissing her again, if he was honest with himself. He wanted more than that. Much more.

 _I'd do anything for her. I love her._

He sighed to himself again.

Then the doorbell rang.

-x-


	13. Just good friends - Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He sighed to himself, he wasn't in the mood for any visitors. He put his cup of tea down, and rose from his chair.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said angrily, as he walked out of the sitting room and i to the hallway.

"If this is you Josh, I'm not in the mood." He said, as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Duffy?" He said, shocked, and he swallowed hard, his heart began to race.

"Um." Duffy said, as she look up at him.

"Do you um..." Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Duffy replied, nodding, blushing slightly.

Charlie stood back from the door and she walked in.

"Um?" Charlie said, as he turned towards her, after closing the door.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, before he could ask.

"Oh." He said, as he looked down at her, he swallowed hard again, nerves getting the better of him, as he gazed at her.

"I, um." Duffy began to say, but, she couldn't, as she froze where she was, in the hallway of his home, staring at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sensing he wasn't.

"No." Duffy replied, as she looked into his eyes, and fiddled with the button on her coat.

"Oh." He said, and stepped towards her.

"I, um." She said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Duffy?" He said, as he stepped closer to her, and held his hands out for her.

She walked towards him, and put her hand on his chest, stopping him, unable to look at him just yet, she looked at her hand.

She could feel his breathing quicken, as he looked down at her hand on his chest.

"Duffy?" He said, as he swallowed hard again, unsure what to do.

"I, um, I..." She said, and hesitated.

She then took in a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I love you too." Duffy said, as she looked up at him, giving him a fleetingly smile.

Charlie swallowed hard, and raised his eyebrows in shock. He then let out a small sigh of relief, and looked down at her lips, then her eyes, and then to her lips again. He then bent down and kissed her lightly. He raised his eyebrows again, when she kissed him back. His then wrapped his arms around her back gently, and began to kiss her more urgently, finally releasing what he'd hidden for so long. She kissed him back, one hand cupped his cheek, the other rested on his chest. Then they became more passionate, their breathing quickened, and he walked her back against the doorframe. He then pulled back, realising he must of hurt her. She looked at him, didn't flinch, and she then kissed him quickly. He then pressed himself against her once more, his hands now around her waist, carefully avoiding her injury. Tongues intertwined, as they kissed with such an desire for each other. He stepped back as he pulled her with him, and signalled to go up towards the stairs. She bit her lip at him, and grabbed his hand, as he walked up the stairs with her.

-o-

She rested her head on his chest, and traced her finger over the bullet scar he had. He kissed the top of her head, and ran his fingers down the top of her shoulder, and arm. She sighed, as she felt so content, so safe, so wanted and loved. He'd told her numerous times during their love making how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, how much he always had. She didn't realise it would be like this with him. She knew he'd be gentle, but she didn't know he'd be so passionate, so exciting, the need for each other to be so powerful they couldn't resit each other. She sighed, as she smiled, for the first time in a long time. She knew this is where she needed to be. With him. It wasn't lust. It wasn't a crush. It was love. What love is supposed to be.

She then looked up at him, and said.

"I do love you Charlie Fairhead." She smiled at him, as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you too kid." He said, smiling back at her, as he brushed the tear away with his thumb.

She lay her head back down on his chest, and just listened to his heart beating and breathing, it wasn't long before she and him drifted off to sleep, content in each others arms.

-x-


	14. Just good friends - Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

"What the hell?" Charlie woke with a fright.

"Wha.." Duffy said, sleepily, as she lay on his chest.

"The door. Sorry, um." He said, as he gently kissed her on forehead; and she moved off him to let him up.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Bloody hell, I'm coming, I'm coming." Charlie said, as he quickly took his bathrobe off the hook from behind the door, put it on, tying it at the waist.

He then opened the bedroom door, and grumpily walked down the stairs.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Ok, ok, for god sake." Charlie said, as he rubbed at his forehead.

As he walked towards the door, unlocked it and revealed.

"Andrew?" He said, in surprise.

"Have you seen Duffy?" He said, as he stormed into the house.

"Um?" Charlie said, as he watched him enter the hallway, then he closed the door behind him.

"She isn't at home. Her Mum hasn't seen her. And, after hearing about what happened today. God, she could be anywhere." Andrew said, as he put his hand to his forehead in panic.

"Calm down Andrew. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all this." Charlie said, as he rose his hands up to try to calm him down.

"Well where is she then?" Andrew said, as he then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where have you looked?" Charlie asked, as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Um, just home, her mother's, and here." He said, as he turned and looked at him.

"Oh." Charlie said, a little bit surprised.

"Not the park then?" Charlie added.

"The park?" Andrew said, and he frowned at him.

"Um, yeah, Robertson's Square Park, the one with the little lake. She always walks through there when she has things on her mind." Charlie explained, frowning at him, and puzzled that he didn't know that.

"Oh, right, yeah, the park. Thanks Charlie, I'll go and look for her there." Andrew said, as he seemed a little less worried than before.

"Don't worry too much. She was fine when I dropped her off. Just tired really. She had a long stressful day. And the nap she had at work helped. But, maybe she couldn't sleep, so went out for a walk?" Charlie said, as he looked at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right. And ok, thanks Charlie." Andrew said, as he then walked back towards the door.

"When you find her, ring me will you. Just so I know she's ok." Charlie said, as he watched Andrew open the door.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." Andrew said, as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Charlie then let out a long sigh, rubbed the back of his neck, and said.

"Bloody hell!"

He then walked towards the door, locked it, and turned and walked up the stairs.

"Duffy?" He said, as he walked into his bedroom.

"I heard." She said, as she was dressing herself quickly.

"Are you going now?" He asked her, as he walked towards her, his hand going to the back of his head.

"You heard him, he's gone looking for me." Duffy said, as she zipped up her trousers.

"At Robertson's Square Park Duffy, he'll be gone for ages." Charlie said, as he stood next to her, his hand now on his neck.

"Charlie, my Mum, the boy's, I can't just let them worry." Duffy said, not looking at him.

"Duffy." He said, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You said yourself you're not ready to face them just yet. I just thought you wanted some time to yourself." Charlie replied, looking at her.

"I know, and I do want time to myself." She said, as she looked up at him finally.

"Then stay, just a little bit longer." Charlie said, as he looked at her, and put a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him and smiled at him weakly.

"Ok." She said.

He then bent down and kissed her.

-o-

Their lovemaking had been more intense than the first time, as time was against them. She had barely removed all of her clothes before they were in the full heat of passion. They were still trying to slow their breathing, as Duffy turned her head to look at him laid next to her.

"Sorry." She said.

"What for?" He replied.

"Andrew." She explained.

"Oh." He said, still breathless.

"He can be a bit." Duffy tried to say.

"Hot headed?" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah." Duffy replied, and sighed.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." She answered.

"It'll be alright." He said, as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"Will it?" Duffy said, as she put her hand to his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm here for you. If you want me. Anytime. Always." He said, as he brushed her hair behind her ear, and stroked her face with his thumb.

"Oh, Charlie." She said.

He bent down and kissed her lightly.

He then pulled back, as he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said, as she cupped his cheek once more.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and sighed. He then lay back down, and she rested her head against his chest. They lay like that for a ten minutes or so.

Until Duffy sighed, then rose up and said.

"I have to go." She looked down at him, he played with her hair, running his fingers down the side of head, then down her cheek.

"Ok." He smiled up at her.

She walked into the bathroom to shower.

When she was finished. She came back into the room.

He just lay there and watched her dress, tilting his head at her figure. He then got up himself.

"Want me to drop you off? At the park or at home?" He asked, as he zipped up his jeans.

"Do you mind?" She answered, as she put on her shoes.

"Course not." He said, after he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Thanks, and home I think." She said, as she put on her coat.

-o-

"I can't promise this is going to be easy Charlie." She said as she sat in his car, as he pulled up at the end of her street.

"I know." He replied, as he looked into her eyes, he then reached for her hand, and squeezed it.

"I'll be right here." He added.

She gave him a small smile, and squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you at work." She said, as she opened the car door and got out, closing it behind her.

He sighed as he watched her walk down the street. He noticed Andrew's car was parked outside too. So, at least he was there, rather than out looking for her. He sighed again.

 _What were they going to do?_

-x-


	15. Just good friends - Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The door closed to, and he immediately walked into the hallway.

"Where have you been?" Andrew said, as he came up to her and hugged her to him.

He then pulled away from her and looked at her appearance, he frowned at her neck, the gauze covered her wound.

"Look at you. Your neck. They said it wasn't serious."

"I'm fine Andrew, just a small cut. Nothing major." Duffy said, as she gave him a fleeting smile, and struggled out of his embrace, and took off her coat, hanging it up.

"Lisa?" He said, as he tried to reach for her again.

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep. I went for a walk. Just leave it Andrew please. I'm tired, and just want some sleep." Duffy said, as she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Lisa, I looked every where for you." Andrew said, trying to reach for her again.

"And you needn't have done. I'm fine. I just need some sleep. Please, can we talk about this tomorrow." Duffy said, as she tried to walk passed him.

"Darling, please just talk to me." He said, confused, but relieved to hear she was just restless, nothing else.

"I'm fine, honestly." Duffy said, looking away from him.

"Lisa, please." Andrew said, as he tried to grab her arm.

"Just give me some space, for God's sake Andrew." She asked, he then stepped aside and she walked down the hallway and immediately up the stairs.

"Duffy?" He called after her, and screwed up his brows in confusion.

She closed the door to their bedroom, kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. Hands went to her head, as the tears began to fall.

-o-

Thankfully he'd busied himself for the rest of the day, got some shopping in, done a few errands, before he returned to his empty house.

He stood drinking another cup of tea when the phone rang.

He walked into the hallway and answered it, half expecting it to be Duffy.

"Hello, my love." Baz said, and Charlie rolled his eyes at himself.

"Baz?" He said, surprised.

"How are you? Work ok?" She asked, keen to know.

"Yeah, busy, hectic, the usual. You? Louis ok?" He asked, as he rubbed at his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on.

Their conversation was long, arduous, and by the end of it, he felt more guilty than he did this morning. Work was great, Louis was fine, she was missing him, and looked forward to seeing him at the weekend, they both were. When he hung up the call he put his hands to his head and sighed heavily.

 _What were they going to do? This will break Baz._

He then rose from the step on the stairs where he'd been sitting, and checked his watch. Only another hour before he was due at work. He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed to himself.

 _I need to talk to Duffy. But I can't end it. I just can't._

-o-

She'd slept almost instantly as her head touched the pillow.

He'd knocked once or twice at the door, but she never heard him. He just walked in, saw her sleeping, he just stood there watching her.

There was something bothering her, he knew. But, it could be an accumulation of so many things. His infidelity, they'd been distant ever since she'd found out. He's spent many weeks in the spare bedroom, and they argued almost every other day. But, she was slowly letting him back in, the more her fussed over her. He knew the only way he could ask for forgiveness was to be as loving and helpful as he could be. And it was working, well, sort of. They'd not shared a bed for so long, but after last night and today, he'd never felt to afraid for her. That thought entered his head, as he looked down at her sleeping.

 _I love_ you Lisa.

He said, as he gently closed the door behind him.

She stirred slightly, as she had heard him creep into the bedroom, but decided against opening her eyes. She just needed space. They she heard him. He loved her. Did he? Really?

 _Oh, God. What have I done?_

She said to herself, as the tears began to fall once again.

-o-

A few hours later she'd woken up, showered and changed. She sighed to herself, then went downstairs to face him. She only had an hour before she needed to be at work, thankfully.

"You're not going to work tonight surely?" He asked, as he stood next to her, his hand on the counter top as he watched her busy herself.

She stood at the kitchen counter preparing her sandwiches for her shift.

"It's my job Andrew, they'll have no cover otherwise." Duffy said, as she put the sandwich into a box, and sealed it shut.

"Lisa, come on. After your incident yesterday they'll not expect you there." Andrew said, as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine." She replied, and shrugged, not looking at him.

"No, you're not!" He said angrily.

"Andrew, please. Just leave it." She said, as she put her lunch box into her bag.

"Lisa, please." Andrew said, as he grasped her wrist with his hand.

"Don't touch me." She practically spat at him, and looked at him with such anger.

"Duffy?" He said, as he quickly let go of her wrist, shocked by her reaction.

"I'm going, ok?" She said, her brows furrowed at him, and she barged passed him, carrying her bag.

"Ok, ok?" He said, as he watched her walked down the hallway.

She put on her shoes, and coat, opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her forcefully.

Andrew just stood there and shook his head, unsure how to take her latest mood.

 _It is my fault. She's upset, and she won't even talk to me about it. This is all my fault._

-x-


	16. Just good friends - Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The phone rang, and he walked from the kitchen into the hallway to answer it.

"Charlie, it's Andrew." Andrew said, at the other end of the phone.

"Andrew. Did Duffy come home then?" He sighed, as he answered it. Then realised he wouldn't have been at home when he would have probably called him.

"Yeah, yeah, she came home. I did call, but you were out. You were right. She hadn't been able to sleep so went for a walk." Andrew explained.

"Oh, yes, yes, I was out. See, told you there was nothing to worry about." Charlie replied, rubbing his neck.

"*sighs* will you, will you keep an eye on her. She's just left for work. I tried stopping her, after the incident and everything early this morning. But, she was determined to go. Um, will you just, um, keep and eye on her for me. She doesn't seem herself." Andrew asked, a little hesitantly.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I will. I'm sure you're just over reacting, she was fine when I dropped her off this morning. Just tired." Charlie sighed, as he replied back, knowing full well why she was upset.

"Thanks Charlie." Andrew replied.

"No trouble." Charlie answered.

Then Andrew hung up the phone.

Charlie rubbed at the back of his neck again, letting out a deep breath.

He then walked hurriedly into the kitchen, grabbing his lunch box, keys and wallet. Walked to the hallway, put on his coat, and opened the door, closing it behind him.

-o-

She decided the walk to work would do her good. It'll give her time to at least think.

A five minutes later, she turned a corner and she looked up, to see Charlie waiting in his car.

She sighed, to herself.

He simply reached over and opened the passenger side door for her.

She got in, and closed the door behind her.

"You ok?" He asked, as he turned to look at her.

She shook her head at him, unable to speak.

"Oh." He replied.

"Andrew called me. Told me you'd left for work." He added.

"Did he?" She replied softly, but with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Yeah." Charlie replied, as he frowned at her.

"Duffy?" He asked, as he reached for her hand.

She looked down at his hand on top of hers, then looked up at him.

"I don't know we are going to do Charlie?" She said, as tear ran down her cheek.

"I know, I know." He said, as he squeezed her hand with his.

He then reached up and brushed the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

He then turned away from her, and put his hand to his forehead, resting it on the steering wheel.

"Baz called." He said, unsure he could look at her.

"Baz?" She said, as she watched him, getting visibly upset himself.

"Yeah." He replied, still not looking at her.

"She said they're missing me, her and Louis. I'll see them on Saturday." He explained.

"Oh?" She said, suddenly her mouth became dry, as she worried what he might say next.

"I don't know what we're going to do either Duffy." He said, as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Oh, I see." She sighed, as another tear escaped from her eye.

"I can't just walk away from this, from us. Not now." He said, as he turned to look at her.

"Charlie?" She replied, stunned, as she looked at him.

"You mean too much to me Duffy." Charlie said, as he reached up and rubbed away her tear from her cheek once more, them put hair behind her ear.

"I do?" She said, as she gave him a faint smile, shocked.

"Far too much." He said, as he then reached over and kissed her.

She kissed him in return, her hands grasped his coat, pulling him closer to her.

She turned the corner of the street, and stopped, as she saw them in the car together: kissing.

She shook her head, put her handbag further up her shoulder and continued to walk down the path.

-x-


	17. Just good friends - Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amy continued down the road, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Charlie? And Duffy?" She said as she put her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

She couldn't believe it. He'd only just married Baz! She didn't think he was like that.

"Bloody hell!" She said to herself, as she walked across the street.

No wonder she didn't want her husband after the incident. No wonder she and Charlie were in his office for so long. No wonder Charlie was as upset as he was. She shook her head again, unable to process it. He was so happy with Baz. Their wedding day was eventful, but they looked so happy. Ha, looks can be deceiving though. No wonder Baz left for Birmingham so soon. She must have found out, and left Charlie. But, Duffy? She had a husband and two boys. She didn't seem the type. Then again, her and Charlie do seem close, from what she has seen of them so far. Definitely a little bit more than, 'just friends', now she knew why. They were having an affair.

-o-

As Amy settled into the reception desk to begin her shift, she then saw Charlie walk into the waiting area.

"Evening Amy." Charlie said, as he walked passed her, looking a little stressed, as he didn't smile at her like he usually did, and walked straight into his office.

"Evening Charlie." She just watched him shut the door behind him.

A few moments later, Duffy walked into the waiting area. Her head hung down, she looked tired and stressed herself.

"Evening Duffy." Amy said, as she slowly walked passed her.

"Oh, yeah, evening Amy." Duffy said, as she gave her a small smile in recognition, then bowed her head once again as she continued to walk down passed the corridor into cubicles and the staff room.

-o-

Twenty minutes into the shift and Eve had already scalded her for coming to work, looking in no fit state to be there. She just shrugged at her.

"Would you rather be a nurse down?" She replied, a little condescendingly.

"Well, no, but." Eve replied hesitantly.

"Well then, just let me do my job." Duffy replied, as she put her hands into her pockets.

"Fine, but I'll be speaking to Charlie about this." Eve replied, frustrated.

"Go ahead." Duffy replied, as she walked away, and rolled her eyes at Eve.

-o-

Knock, knock, knock.

Eve opened the door, and began to speak.

"Charlie, Nurse Duffin is here, she really doesn't look up to..."

Charlie sighed, then turned towards her.

"It's her decision Eve, if she feels like she can work, let her." He said, as he folded his arms at her, as he turned around in his chair and looked at her.

"But, Charlie, she looks dreadful, her wound." Eve began to say.

"Her wound is taped up, she is fine." Charlie interrupted her.

"Charlie, come on, the way she was yesterday." Eve said, as she sympathetically looked at him, and closed the door behind her.

"If it gets too much for her, she'll say." Charlie said as he unfolded his arms, and waved his hand about in expression.

"You don't know her like I do Eve. She doesn't like the fuss. She'd rather be here helping, than at home thinking about it." Charlie added.

"Alright, but, the slightest sign, and..." Eve began.

"You'll speak to me about it, and I'll tell Duffy." Charlie then said, as he crossed his arms at her, getting slightly annoyed by her comment.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to do it." Eve said, and she looked at him and shook her head at him.

"It is." He said, as his brows furrowed at her.

"Fine." Eve said, as she turned away from him, opened the door, and closed it behind her.

Charlie sighed at her, as she closed the door. He put his hand to his head and rubbed at it, a fresh headache appeared.

-o-

Amy had been indirectly looking at Charlie and Duffy all night. Mentally taking notes of their interactions, or lack there of. Duffy was trying to put on a brave face, but, she could see yesterday still upset her, but she carried on with her duties regardless. It should strength and courage. And it made her understand her a little bit better. As for Charlie, he'd had a row with Eve; at the start of the shift, what about she didn't know. And subsequently spent the remainder of the shift in his office catching up on paperwork. Handing her some of the files, once he'd finished, needing them to be filed away. He had barely said a word to anyone. So, after seeing them barely spend two minutes together. She'd decided to not tell anyone she'd seen them kiss. She didn't have the heart to, it wasn't her place to say anything. What Charlie did was his business. She just felt disappointed in him that's all. But, she did need to know more, so just indirectly watched them instead.

-o-

Eve barged into Charlie's office without knocking.

"Charlie, I know I said I wasn't going to say anything to her. But, I've just about had my fill." Eve said, as she stood arms crossed and looked down at him sternly.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, as he turned around in his chair.

"Nurse Duffin has on more than one occasion, well, bit my head off." Eve said, as she drummed her fingers on her arm.

"Oh? Has she now?" Charlie said, as he smirked at her slightly.

"Yes, I asked her to..." Eve began.

"Did you ask her Eve, or tell her?" Charlie asked, as he folded his arms at her.

"Well, I erm." Eve thought about for a moment.

"Eve, Duffy was Sister in this department the last time she worked here. She'll know there is a fine line between telling someone what to do, because you think she doesn't know how to do it. And asking her to do something she already knows how to. See the difference." Charlie laughed at her.

"Oh, well, I er." Eve replied hesitating.

"That's Duffy all over. She doesn't like being told what to do. Well, not unless it is a necessity." Charlie added, as he grinned at her.

"Well, when you put it like that. I may have given the wrong impression." Eve replied, looking a little sheepish.

"Just give her a chance Eve. She's a fantastic nurse. Just let her do her job." Charlie said, as he looked up at her.

"Oh, alright. But, if she steps out of line again." Eve said, as she refolded her arms at him.

"Just go easy on her, until she settles in." Charlie asked, as nicely as he could.

"Oh, fine." Eve said, as she opened the door and stormed out.

-x-


	18. Just good friends - Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amy sat at her desk and shook her head. What ever it was Charlie and Eve weren't getting on now either. Not that it was any different than usual. But, something told her it was more than that. She sat and drummed her fingers on the desk, and was momentarily interrupted by Josh.

"Amy?" Josh asked, looking down at her.

"Oh, sorry Josh. Can I help?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that young lad I brought in, with the bicycle injury, did he get in contact with his parents? Just, he seemed a little hesitant to give me his home address earlier." Josh asked.

"Oh, yeah, he lives with his Gran, his parents died in a car accident six months ago. His Gran told me." Amy replied sadly.

"Oh, fair enough. That's understandable." Josh replied, as he rested his elbow on the desk.

"Josh?" Amy then asked.

"Yeah?" Josh replied.

"You know Duffy don't you?" She began.

"Yeah, she was Sister her a few years ago. Why?" Josh asked, as he furrowed his brow.

"Oh, I know that. I was just, um, wondering. Has Charlie and her always been close?"

"Oh, yeah, they go way back. They'd worked together for years. The started on the first permanent night shift team together here. Baz worked with them too." Josh explained.

"Baz did too?" Amy replied in surprise.

"Yeah, did you not know? She left after a year though. Um." Josh said, then decided against explaining it all.

"So, Charlie knows Duffy more than Baz you'd say?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Um, I mean, he's known Duffy longer than Baz yes." Josh said, then hesitated, and quickly changed his reply.

"Oh, I see." She replied, as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, just wondered. They seem really close friends that's all." Amy replied.

"Yeah, yeah, they are. But they're 'just friends' though Amy." Josh said, as he gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, I never said a thing." Amy said, blushing and feeling flustered.

"No, no you didn't. But, they are, just friends, ok." Josh said, as he gave her another look of unamusement.

"Yep, just friends." Amy said, as she giggled slightly, in an embarrassed way.

"Good. Right. I might as well head off. Might just pop me head in on the boss though. See if he fancies a pint tomorrow on his day off." Josh said, as he winked at Amy.

Josh then walked down towards Charlie's office.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

He opened the door, and closed it firmly behind him before he spoke.

"Alright mate?" Josh asked.

"Oh, Josh. Yeah, yeah, busy, but ok." Charlie replied, as he tried to finish writing the last few pieces on the computer.

"Right, done. What can I do for you?" Charlie said, as he turned around in his chair and looked up at Josh.

"I think Amy knows something about you and Duffy." Josh said, as he put his hands into his pockets, and sighed.

"What? You're kidding me?" Charlie exclaimed, as he put his hand to his neck.

"I told her you were just friends, and she seemed to buy that. So you should be ok. Have you spoken to Duffy?" Josh asked.

"How do you mean?" Charlie said, frowning at him.

"About you two?" Josh asked, as he sighed at him.

"Well, I er, we, um." Charlie hesitated.

"You haven't?" Josh exclaimed.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You've slept with her haven't you?" Josh said, disapprovingly, as he shook his head at him.

Charlie just sighed at him, then nodded.

"Oh, God, Charlie!" Josh said, as he put his hand to his forehead.

"When?" Josh asked.

"This morning." Charlie said, as he put his hand to his own forehead.

"Bloody hell Charlie." Josh exclaimed.

"It just happened. She came mine." Charlie said, as he tried to protest.

"Oh, Charlie." Josh said, as he shook his head again.

"What a mess you've gotten yourselves into." Josh added, as he tutted at him.

"I know, I know. It's more than just sex Josh. I love her." Charlie replied, as he rose his hands up in emphasis.

"I know you do, that's the problem." Josh explained.

"Thanks." Charlie replied.

"That's not what I meant." Josh said, as he rose his hand up in defence.

"I know, I know, I knew what you meant." Charlie said, as he put his head in his hands.

"What are you going to do about it? Leave Baz?" Josh asked, trying to at least talk some rational sense into him.

"I think so yes. I can't just walk away from Duffy, not now." Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh, God Charlie. You've just married her." Josh said, as he put his hand to his head again.

"I know, I know. And if Duffy had come back sooner, I really don't think I would have." Charlie explained.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"If I knew Duffy felt the same sooner, I'd never even thought twice about Baz." Charlie said, as he looked up at Josh.

"But what about Louis?" Josh asked.

"I dunno. I only really asked Baz to marry me after she was held hostage? I, well, we were working through stuff. And we weren't getting on. I cheated on Baz, about a month before we got married. With Zoe." Charlie explained.

"You cheated on Baz? A month before you got married? With Zoe?" Josh exclaimed.

Charlie just nodded.

"Bloody Hell Charlie!" Josh said, shaking his head at him.

"I know, I know. I'm not proud of it." Charlie explained.

"No, no. So that's why Baz couldn't come back to the E.D. she wanted a fresh start, new faces?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Charlie replied.

"And now you've cheated on her again, with Duffy." Josh said, as he shook his head at him.

Charlie nodded.

"Bloody hell Charlie, I thought better of you." Josh said, as he walked around the room shaking his head at him.

"And this thing with Duffy?" Josh asked.

"It's more than just a fling Josh, this is Duffy." Charlie explained.

"And does Duffy know you cheated on Baz?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I told her. At the wedding." Charlie explained.

"You told her at the wedding?" Josh exclaimed.

"She was upset, her and Andrew are struggling. Andrew's been cheating on too." Charlie explained.

"You're kidding me? Andrew has been cheating on her?" Josh replied, stunned.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"And now you're both cheating on them with each other. Oh this just gets worse by the second!" Josh said, as he ran his own hand down his own face, with the stress of it all.

"Not good is it?" Charlie asked.

"No, it bloody isn't. It's just one big mess." Josh said, as he paced the floor again.

"I know, I know." Charlie said, as he ran his own hand down his own face, squeezing his fingers on his eyes, in strain.

"I don't know what to say." Josh said finally.

"Thanks." Charlie replied, looking at him

"You're screwed either way. If Baz finds out, you'll lose her and Louis. If Andrew find out, he'll kill you." Josh said.

"That's about the size of it." Charlie said.

"Is it what you really want though?" Josh asked.

"Josh, I've been in love with Duffy for years. I know I love her more than Baz. I've got years to regret that. I can't just walk away if there is a chance I can be with her. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. She means too much to me." Charlie said, as he looked at Josh sombrely.

"Ok, and if that's what you want. I'll support you." Josh said, as he looked at his best mate.

"You mean that?" Charlie said, as he looked up at Josh.

"Charlie, you're my best mate, I want to see you happy. And if that's with Duffy, then so be it." Josh said, as he shrugged at him.

"Thanks Josh." Charlie said, as he smiled up at him.

"And for the record. I knew you were in love with her, you should have told her how you felt when you first knew yourself. Then things could have been very different." Josh said, as he walked over to Charlie and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. Thanks Josh." Charlie said.

"That's what mates are for." Josh said, as he let go of his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Thanks." Charlie said, as he watched Josh open the door, and walk out into the E.D. closing the door behind him.

-x-


	19. Just good friends - Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She yawned into her hand, then she rubbed at the back of her neck, flinching slightly as she felt a twinge in her wound. But, knew it was just soreness from the shift. She sat having a break outside, a cup of tea in her hand as she watched the sun come up. She'd managed to avoid Eve for most of the shift, or rather Eve may have been avoiding her, she wasn't sure. Either way, she certainly wasn't going to tolerate being spoken to like a junior nurse.

 _How dare she speak to me like that. Pfft._

She thought to herself.

She'd also not seen much of Charlie, maybe that was for the best, especially at work.

 _Not after Josh had seen them together. That's the last thing they needed, was to be department gossip._

She sighed to herself, there was only an hour left and she'd have to go home to Andrew and the boys. She was glad she had come to work, it gave her the time and distraction she needed to mull things over in her mind. Things with Andrew hadn't been great for months, long before she found out he'd been cheating on her. But, that just put and even greater strain on their marriage as well as their home life. She couldn't bare for him to go near her, nor touch her. Not when he'd touched another woman for as long as he had done. The thought of sleeping with him made her feel worse.

 _He'd be thinking of her, his mistress, not me. Or had he done it that way, or this way with her. God, just thinking about it makes her angry._

And then, this morning, he was so worried about her, and told her, well, whilst she was asleep, that he loved her.

 _Did he really though? He never did when he was screwing his fancy woman though did he? No_.

But, hearing him say it, seeing him so worried, it got to her. Made her feel even more guilty that she already did.

 _Andrew was just trying to rebuild their marriage, otherwise he would have walked out, and not stayed, or was he staying for the sake of the boys?_

She shook her head.

Either way, it was now much harder for her to make a decision. Chose Andrew, and carry on as they are and rebuild their broken marriage. Or, Charlie, and be with him, the only other man she had ever truly loved. He already told her he loves her, more than Baz. She never would have thought that was even possible. Never. And, yet, he does, he loves her and not Baz. So, why was this making her second guess herself?

This shouldn't be a hard decision to make. Be with a man who truly loves you, who is willing to leave his wife for you. Or be with her husband, a man who is the father of her children, who she promised to love, honour and cherish. He'd broken his vows; but was trying his best to repair them.

She just didn't know what to do. Could she really split up Andrew and their boys?

 _They'd never forgive me. Or should I be selfish and be with the one man I truly love?_

She sighed, and realised she'd just answered her own question.

-x-

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Charlie turned around in chair and saw her walk into his office.

"Baz." He said, in surprise.

As she closed the door behind her.

-x-


	20. Just good friends - Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Louis couldn't sleep, so, we, well I thought we'd drive down and surprise you. Have three days with you instead of you coming to us." Baz said, as she sat on the chair carrying a sleepy, buy now awake Louis in her arms.

"Oh, yeah?" Charlie said, a little flustered, as he stroked the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Busy night?" Baz said, as he looked exhausted.

"Not really, just caught up with paperwork." Charlie said, as he looked down at the files on his desk.

"Oh, that's good then. Not long to go either. We got here just in time." Baz said, as she noticed he had half an hour left of his shift.

"Yeah, not long at all." Charlie said, as he looked at his watch.

Just then, Duffy walked into his office.

"Charlie, I..." Duffy began, and she looked up, to her horror, and saw Baz sitting there with Louis.

"Baz?" Duffy added, as she froze where she was.

"Duffy? How are you? Oh, what's happened to your neck?" Baz said, as she looked up at Duffy.

"Oh, um, er." Duffy began, but hesitated.

Charlie just put his hand to his neck, and looked away from Baz and Duffy, trying not to blush, or show any signs of stress.

Charlie took in a deep breath then explained.

"She was attacked here yesterday morning, by a drug user, wanting needles and morphine." Charlie explained, seeing Duffy was too shocked to utter a word.

"Oh God! Duffy are you alright?" Baz said, as she looked at her with such shook and concern.

"Yeah, um, yeah." Duffy replied, hesitantly, and began to blush.

"You sure?" Baz asked, giving Duffy a knowing look, to remind her she remembered her rape years ago.

"I'm fine, honestly." Duffy said, as she fidgeted with her hands, due to nerves.

"Ok, if you're sure." Baz asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, thanks. You here for the weekend then?" Duffy asked, prying a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Louis couldn't sleep, so naturally neither could I. I thought we'd drive down and surprise Daddy. Didn't we Louis?" Baz replied, as she realised Louis had fallen asleep against her shoulder.

"Oh, well, um, he was asleep in the car on the way down." Baz said, as she looked at her son, then back up to Duffy.

"Oh, that's nice, quite a surprise for Charlie?" Duffy said, as she turned to look at Charlie, giving him a little bit of a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah, big shock, a nice shock though. Ha." Charlie said, as he looked at Duffy, a little tensely, then at Baz, and gave Baz a small smile.

"Well, I better leave you two to it then?" Duffy said, as she bit her lip slightly, and looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, um, thanks Duffy. Oh, what was it you needed me for anyway?" Charlie asked, as he looked at her.

"Oh, erm, doesn't matter. It'll keep. Have a nice weekend you three." Duffy said, as she smiled warmly at Baz, then turned away from her and gave Charlie a look of pure fear.

"Thanks, you too Duffy." Baz said, as she slightly readjusted Louis on her shoulder.

"See you Monday." Charlie replied, as he gave her a knowing look too.

Duffy walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. She then let out a huge sigh, looked up to the ceiling and rolled her eyes at herself, then carried on down the corridor towards cubicles.

Amy noticed Duffy doing this, as she had been trying to keep a close eye on Baz since she arrived, and had gone straight to see Charlie. When Duffy walked back into the waiting area, after being outside, she knew something was definitely on her mind. Especially as she just marched straight into Charlie's office, didn't even knock. And so she then immediately assumed that not all was what it seemed between her and Charlie. They were having an affair, and now Baz has shown up! Amy shook her head in disbelief. The plot thickens with those two.

-o-

Duffy grabbed her bag and coat from her locker and closed it shut. She sighed to herself, as she had no idea what was going to happen now Baz was back.

Oh God! This is ridiculous!

Duffy sighed to herself.

She needed to talk to someone about this, someone who knew her, and knew Charlie too. She decided she'd give Andrew a call before she left work, just to let him know she was going to see a friend. To let off a little steam, she needed to talk to someone right now. So she called Andrew from reception, told him she'd be back by 12pm. Not to worry, she just needed some space, and a friend right now. He, strangely enough accepted that, and told her he'd wait for her at home. She wrapped her coat around herself, as it was a little chilly outside, and left the department.

-o-

She knocked on the flat door, and knew that she was being stupid. But, she didn't know who else to turn to. She them rang the bell. And heard footsteps approaching the door. The chain rattled, the latch and bolt came loose, as the door opened.

"Duffy" She said, as she stood there in shock.

"Hello Megan." Duffy said, as she stood there looking drained, and in desperate need of some comfort.

"Come in, come in, you look awful." Megan said, as she stepped aside to let her enter her flat.

Duffy just gave her a fleeting smile, as tears began to form in her eyes. She then walked into the flat, as Megan closed the door behind them.

-x-


	21. Just good friends - Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Duffy was hunched over her head rested on Megan's shoulder as her tears fell. Megan simply patted her on the back, as she sobbed.

"There, there, it's alright, shhhh, it's ok." Megan said, as she rubbed her back, then she hugged her.

"I'm, sorry, it's just, too much." Duffy said, as she pulled back from her and looked down at her.

"What is? Let's get you in, a nice warm cuppa tea, and you can tell me what all the fuss is about. Yeah?" Megan said, as she looked up at Duffy, holding her by the arms, and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, um, thanks." Duffy said, as she began to dry her eyes with her fingers.

"Good girl." Megan said, as she let her walk down the corridor into her kitchen.

Duffy sat at the kitchen table, as Megan busied herself making them a cup of tea.

"Well?" Megan said, as she turned around and stood resting against the kitchen counter, and folded her arms.

"Sit down Megan." Duffy said, as she looked up at her.

"Oh, it must be a bad'n then." Megan said, as she sighed at her and tilted her head at her.

"I don't know where to start?" Duffy said, as she sighed at looked down at her hands, as she began to fidget with her fingers.

Megan sighed, as she came over to the kitchen table, sat down, and put her hand over Duffy's, giving it a little squeeze.

"Oh, Duffy it can't be that bad."

Megan tried to catch Duffy's eye as she spoke.

Duffy then blurted out.

"I'm having an affair."

"What?" Megan said, as she took her hand off Duffy's hands.

"Well, starting one, or, something." Duffy said, unable to look up at Megan.

"I don't believe it!" Megan said, as the kettle began to boil loudly.

"Ha, it gets worse." Duffy laughed, as she then looked up at Megan, and bit her lip.

"How it get any worse than an affair? Unless he was married too?" Megan said, rather condescendingly.

"He is." Duffy said, as she looked at Megan's and saw her face drop, as if it could any more.

Megan rose sharply from the table and turned and looked at her angrily.

"You stupid, stupid, silly little girl."

She folded her arms and frowned at her angrily.

"I know, I know." Duffy said, as she rolled her eyes at herself, and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is because of what Andrew did to you isn't it? Revenge is not the answer Duffy. You have your boys to think about. Oh, this is ridiculous." Megan said, as she stood shaking her head at her.

"That's not why Megan, you have no idea." Duffy said, as she spat back at her sharply, then regretting it.

"Who is he? Does he have kids too?" Megan asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

Duffy nodded.

"And how is it not about revenge then? Silly girl." Megan snapped at her.

"I'm in love with him." Duffy said, as she looked down at her hands, fiddling with a button on her cuff.

"Ha, how can you love him? How long has it been going on?" Megan said, as she laughed, shaking her head at her.

"Not long." Duffy said, still unable to look at her.

"Then how can you know you love him more than your husband? I don't believe I'm hearing this." Megan said, as she put her hand to her forehead.

"I've always loved him." Duffy said, as she then looked up at Megan, and bit her lip at her nervously.

"You've, you've always loved him?" Megan said, confused, and frowned at her.

Duffy looked at her tentatively.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. It's not." Megan said, as she shook her hand at her in disbelief.

Duffy just turned away, and looked down at her hands once again.

"It's Charlie isn't it?" Megan said, as she stood in shock.

Duffy nodded.

"Oh my God, Mary and Joseph." Megan said, as she sighed heavily, she looked up to the ceiling as she signed the cross as she spoke each name.

Megan then took a step towards her and sat down in front of her.

She sat for a few seconds, her fingers on her chin, thinking it through. She shook her head as she took in the news. She then leaned forward as she said.

"How? How could you let this happen?"

Duffy then began to explain the story of the last few days.

-x-


	22. Just good friends - Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They'd driven home separately, thankfully, so it gave him some little time on his own to comprehend what he was feeling. Well, other than an enormous amount of guilt. He banged his hand against the steering wheel in frustration, as he sat and waited in the early morning traffic.

 _I can't believe she's here! Why now?_

He pressed his fingers into his eyes in thought, as he heard a beep from behind him, he then put the car into gear and began to slowly move with the traffic.

 _What am I going to do now?_

He had his hand against his forehead, as his elbow rested on the open window frame.

He continued on his journey home, normally a ten minute drive, but lasted half an hour in the traffic.

By the time he reached home, he'd pulled up behind Baz's car, who'd already gone on ahead, to get Louis settled.

 _I need to speak to Duffy. I can't do anything until I speak to Duffy._

He thought, as he sighed to himself, and got out of the car.

Baz was busying herself in the kitchen, preparing Louis some breakfast when he walked in.

"Ah, I thought you'd said you wouldn't be too long?" She asked, as she looked up at him.

"Got caught in traffic." He said, as he put down his things from work on the kitchen bench.

"Oh, sorry. Want anything for breakfast?" She asked, as she expected him to at least give her a kiss.

"Na, I'm not hungry." He said, as he gave her a little smile.

"Oh, ok. Louis' just gone down for another nap." Baz said, as she looked at him, a little concerned.

"Oh, right, ok." Charlie said, as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"So, we've got a little time to ourselves." Baz said, as she walked over to him, and gave him a hug.

"Oh, ha, yeah, erm." Charlie said, as he looked down at her, and gave her a little smile, giving her a little hug back.

"You ok?" Baz said, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, just, erm, need a shower first." He said, as he loosely released himself from her embrace.

"Oh?" Baz said, as she smirked at him and raised her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Sorry, Baz, it's just been a long shift. I'll not be long." He said, as he turned and walked away from her, and out of the kitchen.

"Um, ok." Baz replied, as she frowned at him, unsure what to make of his reaction.

-o-

Charlie sat on the edge of the bath, as he let the shower run. Unable to bring himself to get under the water just yet.

He sighed, as he sat with his head in his hands.

 _I can't do this. I just can't._

-o-

"And now Baz is back?" Megan said, as she stood resting her back against the kitchen counter, looking at Duffy across the room from her.

"Yeah." Duffy said, as she put her hand against her forehead.

"Well, it's a right bloody mess you've got yourselves into." Megan said, as she folded her arms at her.

"I know, I know." Duffy said, as tears began to fall again.

"Don't think tears are going to help you now, girl. You're not going to cry your way out of this." Megan said, sternly.

Duffy just sighed, and continued to cry.

"Why do you have to be so..." Duffy began.

"Blunt? Because it's the only way you'll bloody learn!" Megan said, her tone gave away exactly what she meant.

"I didn't come here for a ticking off." Duffy said, as she looked up at Megan, and spat back at her angrily.

"No, you came here because I'm the only one who can talk some sense into you!" Megan said, as she unfolded her arms and pointed her finger at her.

"Megan!" Duffy said, as she looked up at her, her eyes were swollen from all her tears, as all the emotion had drained from her.

"Oh, I don't know Duffy, I just don't know. You're a lost cause. The pair of you!" Megan said frustratingly.

Duffy just sighed and put her hands to her face.

Megan sighed, and watched her. She knew she was torturing herself over all this. And, she knew biting her head off wasn't going to change the fact that she was having an affair with Charlie. Megan tilted her head at her, then walked over towards her. She then put her hand on her shoulder as she said.

"What do you want to do?" Megan said, as she squeezed her shoulder with her hand.

Duffy looked up at Megan.

"I want Charlie." Duffy said.

Megan sighed, and looked at her a little sympathetically.

"Ok, ok." Megan said, as she squeezed her shoulder once again, and gave her a little smile of reassurance.

-x-


	23. Just good friends - Chapter 23

Chapter 23

He'd showered, shaved, and changed his clothes. He then came downstairs carrying the washing. He'd managed to change the bedding, giving Baz an excuse that he'd not had time to do it before now. Hopefully, she bought that. The last thing he wanted was for her to smell Duffy's perfume on the covers.

He set the washer going, and turned round, as she was busy feeding Louis.

"I hope you don't mind, but, I'm exhausted. I'm going to get my head down for a few hours. Ok?" He said, as he came over towards them and kissed Louis on the head.

"Um, ok. You alright?" Baz asked, as she frowned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it's just been a long week, you know?" Charlie said, as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh, yeah, with Duffy?" Baz said, as she put the spoon down on the table and looked up at him.

"What?" Charlie said, looking shocked, he swallowed hard.

"Her attack?" Baz said, as she frowned up at him.

"Erm, yeah, yeah, her attack." He replied, as he swallowed hard again, and ran his hand up the back of his head.

"Must have been awful for her." Baz suggested, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, it has been." Charlie replied, as he sighed, with relief.

"But, she is ok isn't she?" Baz asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll probably call on her later, see how she's doing." Charlie suggested.

"Oh?" Baz replied.

"If you don't mind that is?" Charlie said, as he gave her worrying look.

"No, no, I don't mind, I understand." Baz replied, not sensing anything amiss other than him being worried about her.

"Ok. Well, um, I'll see you in a few hours then." Charlie said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, ok. We'll probably have a nap ourselves later." Baz explained, frowning slightly as he'd kissed her cheek.

"Ok, sorry. Just, ha, tough week." He said again, giving her a wistful smile.

"Sleep well my love." Baz said, as she smiled back at him.

Charlie smiled back, timidly, and left the kitchen, and headed upstairs to bed.

-o-

Duffy decided a walk back to hers was best under the circumstances. She tried to washed her face at Megan's, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She sighed and she put her hands into her pockets, looking down at her feet. At least Megan had given her a few words of wisdom, by the time she's calmed down that is.

"If you want my opinion, do what your heart tells you. Otherwise, you'll get to my age and live with the regrets. Just be careful." She'd said, as she hugged her goodbye at the door.

It's my heart that is the problem. My head knows it's wrong.

She thought to herself, as she turned the corner into her street.

Might as well get on with it. Just get today over with first. I just need to speak to Charlie. But, how though?

She walked down the path, and up to her house, she turned the key in the door and saw high-heeled shoes on the floor, and a coat and they were not hers!

"What the hell?" Duffy said in confusion.

She then slowly began to walk up the stairs, towards her bedroom.

As she turned the handle on the door, she heard the rustling of covers. She opened the door and she saw them together.

"Andrew!" She exclaimed!

"Lisa!?" He said, as the covers fell away, and a woman with dark brown hair showed her face.

"What the hell?" Duffy said, as she stood there in shock.

-x-


	24. Just good friends - Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, and out the door, slamming it shut. Tears began to fall. She stood at the bottom of her path, and looked to her left and then her right. Unsure who to run to. Then decided on the left, she ran down the street, clutching her bag to her side, unable to stop.

By the time she came to their address she stood and looked up at the building, trying to catch her breath. She swallowed hard, and walked towards it. When she reached the door she knocked, rang the bell, and knocked again, hoping they would answer.

"Duffy, what on earth?" Megan said, as she opened the door to see her.

"Please, just let me in." She said, as she pleaded with her.

"Ok, ok." Megan said, as she let her into her flat.

-o-

"Shit, shit, shit." Andrew said, as he heard the door slam shut.

"Give it up Andrew. She'd of found out eventually." Victoria said, as she lay back down in bed.

"I didn't want it to be now Victoria. Not after everything that has happened this week." Andre said, as he got up out of bed and began to put on his underwear and trousers.

"Then you shouldn't have let me in, should you?" She said, as she looked at him seductively.

Andrew sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Will you at least get dressed? I've not got time for this. I need to find her." Andrew said, as he put his t-shirt on.

"Andrew, you said it yourself, it's over between you two, has been for a long time. Why drag it out longer?" Victoria said, as she looked up at him.

"I have the boys to think about too. When she sees them at her Mother's they'll never speak to me again." Andrew said, as he looked at her angrily.

"She'll not stop you seeing the boys. You're their father. Just leave it Andrew. Better she find out now anyway." Victoria said, as she got up from the bed, and began to put on her underwear.

"But we haven't even got a place yet?" Andrew said, as he looked at her frustrated.

"We can get one now. Bill is due back from leave this week, I was going to tell him as soon as you told her. Now, we can get a place of our own." Victoria said, as she put her hand on his arm.

Andrew sighed, and looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Might as well happen this way, rather than have to tell her face to face." Andrew said, as he put his hand to the back of his neck.

-o-

"Here, drink this." Megan said, as she handed Duffy a glass of brandy.

"The lying, cheating..." Duffy began, as she took a large gulp of the brandy.

"I never liked him." Megan said, as she folded her arms at her.

Duffy just looked up at her and frowned.

"Well I didn't. Arrogant so-'n-so." Megan said, as she shook her head.

"I knew he was still seeing her!" Duffy said, as she handed Megan the empty glass.

"I'm sorry to say, but, once a cheat, always a cheat." Megan said, as she gave her a look of unamusement.

"And I just believed him, he said it was over. A mistake. Stupid, stupid, Lisa!" Duffy said, shaking her head.

"We all have our weak moments Duffy. We're all vulnerable." Megan said, as she gave her a knowing look.

"That's not the point. I believed him. God, I should have thrown him out when I had the chance." Duffy said, as she took the now refilled brandy glass from Megan, taking a sip.

"I did tell you to." Megan said, as looked at her knowingly.

"I know, I know. But the boys Megan. Oh, God, the boys! They must be at my Mum's!" Duffy said, as she stood up in a panic.

"Duffy, Duffy, they'll be fine. You can hardly going to your Mum's looking like that, or stinking of booze. Leave them there. They're safe, and non-the-wiser for now." Megan said, as she put her arms on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"But?" Duffy said, as she looked down at Megan.

"Just sit down, and think about what you're going to do next." Megan said, as she gestured for her to sit.

-x-


	25. Just good friends - Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When he eventually woke up, he'd slept far longer than he had thought he would. How he managed to sleep he had no idea. But, maybe the stress of the week had been getting to him. He got up, dressed and walked into the bathroom.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. This was going to be harder than he thought. Then he realised he mentioned to Baz that he was going to check on Duffy. Maybe if he said, as soon as he had seen her, the sooner he could come back home and spend the rest of the time with them. That might just work. He thought to himself.

He slowly came down the stairs, and found Baz fast asleep on the couch with Louis asleep on the other sofa opposite. He sighed to himself, as he ran his hand up the back of his head. How could he do this to them? He thought. But, deep down he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up the pretence for long, she would know he didn't really love her. Not enough anyway. He sighed again.

He left her a little note on the coffee table.

'Just checking on Duffy, back soon.'

He then put on his jacket, quietly opened the door, and left them asleep in the house.

He decided walking to Duffy's may be a better idea, he needed the fresh air.

-o-

"Is she here Kate?" Andrew said, as he stood at the door.

"Lisa? No, is she not at home?" Kate asked, confused slightly.

"Um, have you heard from her then?" Andrew asked, getting a little agitated.

"No, why?" She said, frowning at him.

"Never mind. Will you watch the boys, whilst I go and find her." Andrew said, as he sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah. She's ok isn't she? Lisa?" Kate asked now getting worried.

"Oh, yeah, fine. She just said she'd gone to see a friend that's all. She's just running late I guess." Andrew said, thinking on the spot.

"Oh, ok. Well, see you when you're ready then." Kate said, as she watched Andrew walk down the path and out the gate.

Andrew just smiled and waved at her, as he turned and put his hands into his pockets.

He got into his car and thought there's only one place she could be. And he then put the car into gear and drove off.

-o-

Duffy had left Megan's not long after, coming to the conclusion that the quicker Andrew was gone from their house the better. But, she couldn't and didn't want to face him just yet. And she was still thinking of ways to speak to Charlie. Without sounding like some crazed wife in need of a shoulder to cry on. Baz certainly wouldn't accept that as the type of thing her husband should do, not for her anyway. Not that Baz knew how close her and Charlie were, not really. She doubt Charlie would have told her. And she'd barely said two words to her the whole time she'd been back. No, Baz didn't know how close Charlie was to her. And, to be quite honest, she was pleased she didn't. Well, a part from now that is.

So, Duffy had decided to cut through the park, have some time to herself. Think things through. God, she was tired. Overtired. But, then again, catching your husband in your bed with another woman was enough to keep anyone from sleeping, never mind herself after a long night-shift. She walked towards the lake, and decided to sit for a while. Mull things over in her mind.

-o-

Charlie had decided to cut across the park, as it was the quickest way to get to Duffy's from his. They'd often leave each other and walk off in opposite directions from there. That's why he knew she would walk through the park when she was upset about anything, it was the only place they both knew so well.

He then looked up and to his surprise saw her sat on the bench looking out onto the lake.

"Duffy?" He called to her, as he walked up to her, and stood at her side.

Duffy looked up and saw him. She looked shocked, surprised, but completely and utterly grateful it was him!

"Charlie?" She whispered, then stood up and hugged him.

"Duffy?" He said back to her, as he wrapped his arms around her, slightly confused, but so pleased she was there.

Tears began to fall, as she hugged him tighter.

He could feel her tighten against his arms, and heard her sob into his shoulder.

"What's this? Oh, Duffy, don't cry." He said, as he pulled her back from his embrace, and looked down at her.

"I, um, I." Duffy tried to say, but couldn't, her emotions overcoming her.

"It's alright. It's ok." He said, as he brushed his thumb over her tears, wiping them away.

Duffy just smiled softly at him.

He then leant down, and kissed her.

-o-

He walked along the dirt path, hands in his pockets, as he looked everywhere for her. Nothing. He then walked around the corner of the lake, looked up and saw them together: kissing.

"Lisa?" He said, as he stood still, caught in his tracks.

"Charlie?" He added, as he saw Charlie pull back from her, and put a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

His hands turned into fist as he began to walk towards them hurriedly.

Before Charlie knew it, a hand was on his shoulder pulling him and then smack! He got punched right in the eye.

"Andrew!" Duffy exclaimed, as she watched in horror.

-x-


	26. Just good friends - Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I knew it! I knew I should never have trusted you!" Andrew said, as he swung for Charlie again.

Charlie stepped back, but couldn't avoid his fist, as Andrew hit him right on the nose, a cracking sound was heard.

"Andrew please, stop!" Duffy said, as she then managed to stand between him and Charlie.

"Just good friends?! Pfft!" Andrew spitefully said to him.

Charlie grasped at his face, as blood poured from his nose.

"Leave him alone." Duffy said, as she pushed Andrew away from Charlie.

"You needn't act all high and mighty after what you did this morning! With her! So that's your mistress is it?" Duffy said to him, as she stood pointing her finger at him angrily.

Charlie just raised his eyebrows, sorely, in shock.

"You, you?" Charlie tried to say, but couldn't.

"That's right, caught him in our bed this morning, and to think I believed you Andrew!" Duffy said, as she looked at Charlie, then to Andrew.

Charlie then became visibly angrier too, Andrew was still cheating on her, after everything she'd been through this week, he had a nerve!

Charlie then took two steps towards Andrew and punched him in the face too.

"Charlie!" Duffy said, as she stood in shock!

Andrew's glasses came flying off his face, as Charlie stepped forward again to get him better this time.

"Stop it. Both of you!" Duffy shouted as she raised her hands up in emphasis.

"Git!" Charlie shouted at him angrily.

"Charlie!" Duffy said, as she frowned at him.

Charlie just covered his hand over his nose, trying to stem the bleeding, and failing. He then thought his nose might be broken.

"How long have you two?" Andrew said furiously, as he picked his glasses up from the floor.

"Does it matter now? We're done, our marriage is over Andrew." Duffy said, spitefully.

"I knew you were more than friends." Andrew said angrily, as he pointed his finger at Charlie more so, than Duffy.

"Andrew just leave it. Go back home, clear out your things and go off with her. It's what you've been planning to do anyway." Duffy said, as she folded her arms, and waved her hand gesturing to him.

Andrew couldn't say anything in response to that, she was right, it was what he was planning to do.

"What about the boys?" Andrew asked, as he tried to think coherently for an instant.

"They'll stay at my Mum's until I know what to do. Just go. There's nothing left to say." Duffy said, as she turned away from him, and walked towards Charlie.

Duffy reached for Charlie's arm, and then Charlie grasped her hand with his.

"Just go." Duffy said, as she looked back at Andrew.

Andrew ran his fingers over his jaw, where Charlie had caught him, and frowned at them both. He then let out a deep breath, and walked off in the opposite direction towards their house.

"Oh God Charlie! Your nose?!" Duffy said as she turned and looked at him, blood pouring down his face and jacket.

"I think he's broken my nose." He said, as he tried to breathe through the blood and soreness.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the E.D." Duffy said, as she grabbed his arm and led him in the direction of the hospital.

-o-

By the time they reached the E.D. he was rushed into a cubicle by Eve and given treatment.

Thankfully there wasn't any lasting damage. Just bruised and sore. But, it wasn't the fact it was a bad injury that was bothering them. It was the fact of why he had the injury in the first place.

"I was mugged." Charlie said, if he was asked.

"I was on my way here, I'd forgotten to pass on my budget meeting notes, and they couldn't keep until Monday." He'd said.

It was a lie, well, half a lie. He'd done the notes, just didn't need to pass them on so soon. Either way, Duffy had stumbled across him in the car park, as she'd forgotten to get her uniform to wash for her next shift, and she only had one to use. Most of the staff bought their lies, except, Amy, and Josh that is.

"You'll live. Want me to call the police, so you can give them a statement?" Eve asked, as she removed the cotton plugs from his nose, checking there wasn't any more blood coming out.

"Na, they were wearing masks. And I only had five pounds on me. They threw my wallet at me and ran off." Charlie said, as he grimaced slightly.

"You sure? It's happening quite regularly lately. They'll only get someone else if they aren't caught you know." Eve explained.

"It's fine Eve really." Charlie said, as he tried to smile at her, but winced in pain.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't tell you." She said, as she drew back the curtains.

Duffy was sat waiting for him in his office room, as he opened the door and joined her, closing it lightly behind him.

"You ok?" She said, sleepily, as she'd been resting on his desk, having a little nap whilst she waited for him coming back from his x-ray.

"Yeah, nothing serious, just bruised and sore." Charlie said, as he sat on the edge of his desk looking down at her.

"You ok?" He added, as he put his hand over hers.

"I dunno, um, it's just too much to take in." She said, as she looked up at him.

"I know, I know." He said, as he squeezed her hand.

"What about Baz?" Duffy said, as she looked up at him wondering.

"I haven't told her yet, if that's what you mean." Charlie said, as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Were you going to?" Duffy asked, unsure of herself.

"Of course I was. I was coming to yours to talk to you about it first, I couldn't let you think I was avoiding you." Charlie said.

"Oh, I see." Duffy said, as she rose her eyebrows at him.

"Look at your face." She said, as she stroked her hand softly against his cheek.

"It looks worse than it is." Charlie said, as he looked at her with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry, about Andrew." Duffy said, as she looked at him guiltily.

He sighed, she was thinking about his feelings more so than her own.

"If I'd known sooner I'd have hit him first!" Charlie said, as he clenched his fists.

"It doesn't matter now. He's gotten was he wants." Duffy said, as she sighed at him.

"What he deserves is another smack in the mouth. The git!" Charlie said, as he tensed up again getting angry.

"Charlie?" She said, as she frowned at him.

"Well he does." Charlie said, as he got up and began to pace the room.

"Well, maybe a little one then." Duffy said, as she smirked slightly.

"He was never good enough for you." Charlie said, as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at her, then sighed.

"Oh Charlie." Duffy said, as she tilted her head at him.

She then got up, and walked over to him. She then put her hand in his chest, and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her, then grasped her gently by the waist, and stepped back into the corner against the sink. He then bent down and kissed her lightly; sore as he was, feeling her lips on his was worth any pain he felt, and the painkillers were taking full effect now. She put her arms up around his neck, deepening their kiss. He then took her fully in his arms, as their kiss continued to heat up.

Then the door burst open, and in walked Baz.

"Charlie?!" Baz said, as she stood watching them in a tight embrace, Duffy's arms around his neck, his hands wrapped around her shoulders and back.

"Baz?" Charlie said, as he ended their kiss, releasing his hold on Duffy.

"You bastard!" Baz said, as she walked out of the office.

-x-


	27. Just good friends - Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Baz wait." Charlie said, as he tried to call after her.

"I'm sorry." He said to Duffy, as he looked down at her.

Duffy looked at him in horror, as she released her arms from around his neck, she then stepped aside and let him walk passed her.

She watched him walk out of the office trying to catch up with Baz.

"Don't come anywhere near me Charlie." Baz said, as she looked over at Amy, behind the reception desk, who had hold of Louis in her arms.

"Wait a minute, we need to talk about this." Charlie said, as he walked up to her.

In a split second she turned towards him and slapped him.

"Bastard." Baz shouted at him.

"Baz?" Amy said in confusion, looking at her then at Charlie.

Maybe calling Baz wasn't such a good idea after all, Amy thought, as she held Louis a little bit easier in her arms.

"Baz?" Duffy said, as she came up behind Charlie.

"Don't you even think about it. You bitch!" Baz said, as she then turned and slapped Duffy across the face too.

Amy sat in shock, at the drama unfolding in front of her.

"How could you?" Baz said, firstly at Duffy, then at Charlie.

"Baz, please." Charlie said, as he looked at Duffy, then stepped in between them both.

"So this is who you've been screwing is it?" Baz said furiously.

"Baz!" Charlie said, as he looked at her, then gestured around the room.

Amy sat in shock. But, by this point, Eve, Chloe, Tina, Sam, and Josh had stopped in their tracks, as they chatted with their patients, and looked up to watch them.

"I knew you were acting off with me this morning. Who washes and changes their bedding after a night-shift? Bastard." Baz said, as she stepped forward and prodded his chest heavily with her index finger.

"Baz." Charlie said, as he sighed at her.

"And you? I should have guessed it would be you." Baz said spitefully as she looked at Duffy.

"Baz, look..." Duffy tried to speak.

"Don't give me that. You just couldn't leave him alone could you? I should have known it was more than just a crush on him years ago. Stupid girl." Baz said, as she pushed Duffy, moving her away from Charlie, and began to point her finger at her furiously.

"Baz, no. Leave her alone." Charlie said, as he took Baz' arm.

"Get off me." Baz said, as she wrestled her arm from his grasp.

Baz then took another step towards Duffy and slapped her across the face.

Duffy just looked back at her in shock, as she put her hand to her cheek, in pain.

"He's my husband! You have your own!" Baz said, as she pointed her finger at Duffy angrily.

"Baz, that's enough!" Charlie said angrily.

Just then Louis began to cry, due to the commotion between his parents.

Baz turned around and looked at Louis. She then walked over to Amy, and held her hands out for her to give Louis to her.

"Give him to me." Baz said, as she took Louis from her, and gently rocked him, to stop him from crying.

"You're right. That's it. You'll never see us again." Baz said, as she turned towards Charlie, and frowned at him angrily.

"Baz, you can't do that. I'm his father." Charlie said, as he walked towards her and Louis.

"We'll see about that." Baz said, as she looked at Charlie, then around the room at the audience they'd gathered.

"Good enough show for you all?" Baz said, as she turned on her heel, and walked towards the exit.

"Baz?" Charlie said, as he rose his hands up in exasperation, as he watched her leave.

Charlie then put his hand to his neck, ran his finger up his head, and then sighed in frustration.

"Go after her." Duffy said, as she put her hand on his arm.

"What's the point. She'll not talk to me anyway. You heard what she said." Charlie said, as he sighed again, as he continued to look at the exit.

He then turned and saw everyone staring at them both in shock.

"Ok, ok, can we get back to work please? Show's over." Charlie said, as he raised his arms in annoyance at them all.

They then began muttering to themselves, shaking their heads at them both, looking shocked and surprised.

He then turned to Duffy, as he said.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt, your cheek?" He said, as he looked at her worryingly.

"I'm fine. Let's um, go somewhere quiet." She said, sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, you're right." He said, as he rubbed his neck.

She then walked towards his office, looking around the room, at everyone staring at them, as he followed on after her.

-x-


	28. Just good friends - Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When he closed the door, he looked up at her, sat on the edge of his desk.

"She can't do this, she can't stop me from seeing him!" Charlie said furiously, as he paced the room, his hand rubbing at his neck in annoyance.

"Charlie." Duffy said, trying to calm him.

"I'm his father Duffy!" Charlie said forcefully.

"And she won't stop you, not once she's calmed down that is." Duffy said, as she folded her arms.

Charlie sighed heavily, as he turned and looked at her.

"Sorry." He said, as he looked at her so guiltily, as he ran his hand down the back of his head.

"This is all my fault." Charlie added, and sighed heavily.

"Oh Charlie, you weren't to know she'd come here." Duffy said, as she sighed at him too.

"We're both to blame." Duffy added, as she looked at him sympathetically.

He sighed again.

He then he looked at her face, seeing the red mark Baz had left.

"How's your face?" He asked, concerned.

"Sore." Duffy said, as she put her hand to her cheek.

He sighed, then walked over to her.

"Let me see." He said, as he reached up, and gently touched her chin, to turn her head to the side, so he could look.

She winced a little, as he gently put her hair over her ear.

"I'm sorry she did that to you." Charlie said, as he looked down at her guiltily.

"She had every right." Duffy said, dryly.

"Duffy." Charlie said, as he tilted his head at her.

"I'm in love with her husband, she has every right to hate me." Duffy said, as she looked at him, guilt evident in her reaction.

"Duffy." He said, again as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I feel awful, how on earth Andrew coped with the guilt so easily I'll never know." Duffy said, as she looked up at him and folded her arms in annoyance at herself.

"Yeah? I've been struggling too, and it's only been two days." He said, as he then put his hand to his forehead.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked, and looked up at him, worried.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he stepped away from her slightly.

"We've got no where to go Charlie?" She said, as she realised suddenly.

"Oh, um, yeah." He sighed again, as he looked towards the door.

"We can't stay here. Everyone knows. And, to be quite honest. I don't know if I can stay awake much longer." Duffy said, as she frowned at him, and then yawned, the tiredness getting to her.

"Where else can we go?" Charlie said, and shrugged.

"I can't go to my Mum's she'll question everything. I haven't got the energy for her yet." Duffy said, as she folded her arms, and yawned again.

"No, no, you're right. Um." Charlie said, trying to come up with a solution.

"I suppose if I call Megan, she could at least let me get my head down for a few hours." Duffy suggested.

"Megan?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah." Duffy replied.

"Megan knows?" Charlie said, as he swallowed hard.

"I had to speak to someone." Duffy explained.

"Oh, Duffy. She'll crucify me." Charlie said, as he shook his head at her.

"Yeah, but, at the moment we are running out of options." She said, as she crossed her arms at him.

Charlie put his hand to his forehead, and shook his head once more.

"Alright, alright." Charlie said, as he looked up to the ceiling and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Just come on, please, I need to get out of here. We both do." Duffy said, pleading with him.

Charlie exhaled and nodded at her.

He got his coat from behind the door, and put it on. He let out a deep breath, then opened the door and walked in the E.D. as Duffy followed on after him.

"Charlie...I...um." Amy said, as she got up from her chair and walked towards him.

"Sorry Amy, I'm not in the mood." Charlie said, as he let Duffy walk passed him nervously.

"It's just, um." Amy said, a little hesitantly.

"Please Amy. Just leave it." He said, as he walked towards the exit, following Duffy.

Thankfully no other staff who were on duty had been in the main reception as they left. So they made a quick getaway.

-x-

By the time they reached Megan's, even by taxi, Duffy was looking physically and mentally exhausted.

He sighed as he began to knock on her door, then pressed the buzzer.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. It's like bloody Piccadilly Circus today. Who on earth is it this time?" Megan said, as she looked up when she opened the door and saw them both standing here.

"By Jesus. Charlie!" Megan said, shocked, as she saw him with a taped up bruised nose, and black eye.

"Can we, um." Charlie said, as he looked even guiltier when Megan saw him.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd better had." Megan said, as she stood there with her mouth wide open, and looked at him, then at Duffy, whose cheek was redder and slightly bruised.

She stepped aside as they entered her flat, she closed the door behind them, shaking her head at them both shock still written all over her face.

-x-

"Who was it? Oh, wait don't tell me Andrew?" Megan said at him, and shook her head, as she sat down in the armchair in her sitting room.

"How did you...?" Charlie replied, looking down at her in shock, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Unless you're sleeping with someone else's wife too, it's obvious." Megan replied, as she folded her arms at him.

"Megan." Charlie said, as he frowned at her, wincing slightly with the pain.

"Serves you right. Both of you." Megan said frustratingly, as she looked up at Charlie, and then across at Duffy, who had taken a seat on her sofa opposite her.

"And that slap, was that from Andrew too? He has a nerve!" Megan said, angrily.

"No, not it wasn't. It was Baz." Duffy said, as she looked at Megan, and bowed her head, waiting for her reaction.

"Baz, oh, my lord!" Megan said, and she signed the cross on her chest, and looked up to the ceiling.

"Baz knows?" Megan added, as she then shook her head in disbelief at Duffy.

"It just gets worse." Megan concluded.

"Yeah, yeah, she does now anyway." Duffy said, as she looked down at her hands.

"A right fine mess you've gotten yourselves in to. Have you got no shame!" Megan said furiously, as she sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath.

"How did they find out?" Megan asked, as she then leaned forward.

"Oh, Megan, I haven't got the time or the energy to explain." Duffy sighed, as she put her head into her hands.

Charlie then walked over to Duffy, and sat down next to her, and quickly put an arm around her shoulder.

"Duffy..." Charlie began.

"I'm exhausted, I can't deal with all this." Duffy said, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Duffy?" Megan said, as she could see just how worn out she really was. She looked practically dead on her feet.

"Can she use your spare room, just for a few hours, get her head down?" Charlie asked, as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Um, yeah, yeah, course." Megan said, as her whole demeanour changed, as the maternal nurse in her kicked in.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Megan said, as she tried to help, getting to her feet.

"No, no, I can take care of her." Charlie said, as he released his hold on her, and held his hand out for her.

Duffy looked up, and wiped the tears from her eyes, she took his hand, as he smiled at her.

She walked with his down the corridor and into the bedroom.

He carefully wiped her tears with his thumb, and put her hair behind her ear. He then took her into his arms, holding her close, and kissed her on top of her head.

"I'll be right here if you need me ok." He said, as he looked at her and smiled softly, ignoring the pain he felt due to his injuries.

"Ok." She said, as she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and stepped back letting her go. He then walked out of the room, watching her, smiled, then carefully closed the door.

-x-


	29. Just good friends - Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Charlie put his hand to his head and sighed.

Megan had stood at the end of the corridor and had seen Charlie comforting Duffy in the bedroom. With her arms folded, she tilted her head at him, as she saw how troubled he was by everything too. She slowly began to realise that what was happening between them wasn't just lust at all, but, they had a deep affection for each other. Maybe she was overreacting, a bit.

"She ok?" Megan asked softly.

"No, no she isn't." Charlie said, a little abruptly.

"Come on. Let's leave her to rest." Megan said, as she gestured into the kitchen, and walked in there herself.

Charlie just sighed again, he wasn't ready for her questions, not right now.

He walked down the corridor and into the kitchen to join her.

Megan just stood filling the kettle, switched it on, and didn't say a thing.

He sat down at the table, confused.

"You don't have to tell me Charlie." Megan said, as she turned around, stood with folded arms, and her back against the counter.

"Oh?" Charlie asked surprised.

"You already know what I'm going to say." Megan said, as she folded her arms at him.

"Look Megan." Charlie began.

"She's just a girl Charlie, what were you thinking." Megan interrupted.

"It's not like that!" Charlie said abruptly.

"Oh, really?!" Megan spat back at him.

Charlie just sighed at her in frustration.

"How can you go from being a married man with a young son, to having a fling with a girl nearly ten years younger than you!" Megan added.

"Megan!" Charlie reacted.

"Well, *tut* that's how it looks to me." Megan said, as she tutted at him.

"It didn't start out to be a fling Megan." Charlie said, as he looked up at her angrily.

"Pfft, give me strength." Megan said, as she shook her head at him.

"Whilst Baz is working away, with your son, you take advantage of Duffy because you're alone, and she's still hurting from all of Andrew's cheating." Megan snapped at him.

"On come on Megan. That's not..." Charlie said furiously.

"Liar." Megan said, and she scowled at him.

Charlie shook his head at her in annoyance.

"Don't like it do you?" Megan said, as she pointed her finger at him.

"The truth." Megan added.

Charlie just looked away from her.

"You think all this, is just so I could get my leg over. Pfft." Charlie said angrily.

"Well isn't it?" Megan replied sternly.

"No." Charlie said, as he turned to look at her.

"Pfft." Megan reacted.

They were silent for a few moments as Megan stood and made them a cup of tea. She handed him his cup, whilst she stood up with hers. Unable to sit down and look at him for the time being.

"And now there's this thing with Andrew, kinda thrown a spanner in the works for you?" Megan said, as she frowned at him.

"Megan." Charlie said, as he looked up at her frustrated.

"Well?" Megan said, waiting for him to tell her.

Charlie sighed, as he began to explain.

"I had no idea she'd caught him, Duffy didn't tell me when I saw her at the park."

"The park?" Megan asked, confused.

"I was on my way over to Duffy's, just to check on her, to make sure she was ok, and to talk about things. That's when I bumped into her at the park." Charlie added.

"Oh, I see." Megan replied.

"We ended up kissing, and Andrew caught us, and gave me these." Charlie said, as he gestured to his eye and nose.

"Andrew caught you two?" Megan said, confused.

"I think he must have gone looking for her, after she'd caught him in bed with, well, his bit on the side. The git! I manage to smack him one though, in case you were wondering." Charlie said, as he smiled a little bit at her.

"Good. What she ever saw in him I'll never know." Megan said, as she smiled back at him, pleased at least Andrew got he what deserved.

"And Baz, what happened with Baz, to make her hit Duffy like that?" Megan asked.

"We ended up at the E.D. I thought Andrew had broken my nose, and I couldn't stop it bleeding. I had to come up with some excuse that I'd been mugged. I assume one of the staff must have phoned Baz. Amy, probably. And Baz walked in on us in my office." Charlie explained.

"In your office, Charlie Fairhead!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oh for God sake, we just kissed, Jesus Megan!" Charlie retorted.

"Oh, right, um." Megan replied, slightly flustered.

"So you then came here?" Megan added.

"We've got no where else to go." Charlie said, as he looked up at her sorrowfully.

"Baz took Louis to back to ours and she's threatened she'll stop me from seeing him." Charlie added, as he put his hand to his head in torment.

"She can't do that Charlie, you're his father." Megan said, as she folded her arms at his statement.

"You know Baz, she'll get her own way eventually." Charlie said, as he sighed.

"I could lose him Megan, forever." Charlie added, as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, Charlie, no you won't, you're a good man and once she's calmed down, she'll realise Louis can't grow up not knowing his father." Megan explained.

"Yeah, I'd love to believe you, but she already tried to take full custody of him before we go married." Charlie said, as he looked at her.

"What? Why?" Megan asked, shocked.

"Because things weren't working between us for a while, and we split up. Well, I cheated on her with someone else, if you can call it that." Charlie explained.

"You what!?" Megan said, furiously.

"Someone showed an interest in me. It was a stupid mistake. But, I did it all the same. She spoke to her solicitor trying to get full custody, and well, you know the rest." Charlie told her.

"So, cheat on her, she then tried to take Louis away from you. You saved her life, from a that madman, and then you proposed?" Megan said, reeling off it all frustratingly.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." Charlie said, as he looked at her remorsefully.

"And you wondered why I didn't think Duffy and you were just a fling! You've got a nerve Charlie Fairhead." Megan said to him.

"Oh, Megan it's not like between us at all." Charlie barked back at her.

"Oh grow up Charlie. She's got two young children to worry about, as well as cheating husband. The last thing she needs is you messing with her head." Megan said at him furiously.

"It doesn't matter what I say to you now, you'll not believe me anyway." Charlie said, as he put his hand to his forehead, and winced with the pain in his eye, and nose.

"Go on then, explain yourself. How can a fully grown married man take advantage for a young married woman, nine years younger than him, if it isn't just about sex then? Hmm, hmm?" Megan said, as she stared at him, waiting for his pitiful excuse.

"I love her Megan, that's it, nothing more than that." Charlie said, unable to look at her, waiting for her to bite back at him.

"You love her, oh, really, and what about Baz? Hmm? Do you not love her? You've only been married five minutes. Vows are to be taken seriously Charlie. They aren't there to just be broken so easily." Megan sternly told him.

"I love Baz, but not enough. I've been in love with Duffy for years. I just never thought she'd feel the same." Charlie said, as he put his hand to neck, and turned to look at her finally.

"You're telling me, you've secretly been in love with Duffy all this time?" Megan said, shock evident on her face.

Charlie just nodded gently.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this." Megan said, as she put her hand to her head.

"You never told me!" Megan said, as she looked at him, now annoyed.

"How could I? I knew you'd react like this." Charlie said, as he turned and gave her a knowing look.

"Too right I'd act like this!" Megan said, in disbelief.

"Megan." Charlie said, as he tilted his head at her.

"I knew you were protective of her, and close, but." Megan replied, shaking her head at him.

"Don't seem too surprised Megan, it doesn't just happen over night you know." Charlie said, as he frowned at her, and winced due to his injured eye.

"Oh, no, no, I know it doesn't. I knew Duffy had a school girl crush on you. But, I didn't think you'd feel the same." Megan replied, as she stood in shock.

"Well, it just sort of caught up with me, you know. We just got closer, and closer. Then, I couldn't bring myself to ruin our friendship, so..." Charlie explained to her.

"You hid it from her instead?" Megan interrupted.

Charlie nodded.

"Oh, Charlie. All this time." Megan said, as she looked at him a bit more sympathetically.

Charlie just looked at her with a rueful smile, then nodded.

"So, if you love her, were you planning on leaving Baz?" Megan asked, trying to understand a bit more.

"It's only just happened the passed few days. I knew if Duffy wanted this as much as I did, I knew it wouldn't be right if I continued things with Baz. I was just thinking of ways I could tell Baz, and then she just showed up this morning...*sigh*...I can't walk away from Duffy, not now, and I don't want to either." Charlie said, as he then clasped his hands together in front of him, on the table.

"Oh Charlie." Megan said, as she folded her arms at him, and sighed.

-x-


	30. Just good friends - Chapter 30

Chapter 30

He just stared at the cup in front of him, then took a sip of his tea.

She busied herself in the kitchen, washing up after her lunch.

"You think I'm being selfish don't you?" Charlie said, as he put down his cup of tea on the table, and looked up at her.

"No, no, mad, insane, and stupid, definitely." Megan said, as she stood at the kitchen sink, and turned around and looked at him, folding her arms.

"Thanks." Charlie said, as he then avoided her gaze and looked at his cup again.

"What you have done, both of you, is break your marriage vows. That, I can't forgive either of you for." Megan said, as she turned away from him, and scrubbed at the tray in the sink.

"If only..." Charlie began.

"If, only, if only. It's talk like that; which gets to you most. You've both gotten yourselves into this mess. I'm just the mad woman you've both turned to for help." Megan scoffed, as she continued to scrub at the burned on marks on the tray.

"Megan." Charlie said, as he looked up at her.

"You should never have married Baz, Charlie." Megan said sternly.

"It felt the right thing to do at the time Megan." Charlie replied, putting his hand to his head.

"And if Duffy hadn't come back?" Megan asked, as she turned around and stood with her arms crossed.

"That's..." Charlie tried to say.

"If Duffy had come back sooner then?" Megan tried to pry.

Charlie sighed.

"Exactly, what I thought." Megan said, as she shook her head at him.

"If given the choice Charlie, you'd chose Duffy over Baz?" Megan added.

Charlie looked up at her finally, and nodded.

"Well, there's your answer then Charlie." Megan said, as she looked back at him and rather than scowling at him, gave him a small smile.

"It's got nothing to do with being selfish Charlie, not at all. It's about who has your heart. Silly man, silly, silly man." Megan said to him, as she continued to shake her head.

Charlie just sighed back at her, and gave her a small smile back.

"Yeah, ha, I suppose." Charlie said, as he gave her a little smile back.

-o-

He stood at the door, hands in his pockets, the light from the hallway shone on her face, as he watched her sleep. He noticed she was shivering slightly, so he walked over to her, put a blanket over her, to keep her warm. He sighed at her, as he gently put a few strands of her hair back from her face. He then kissed her on the forehead, and turned to walk away.

Megan stood at the end of her hallway watching him with her. She knew that he was being stupid by ruining his marriage, but she couldn't find a reason to belittle him further for it. He was torn between his head: by standing by his wife and son, or his heart: and being with Duffy. And she knew that was never an easy choice to make. What made it worse was that Charlie was the type of man that would do anything to avoid hurting someone he loved. So, she could understand how hard this was for him.

-o-

What seemed like five minutes, had in fact been three hours. She woke hearing muffled tones coming from behind the door. And at first look was unsure where she was, but, realisation kicked in as she sat up from the bed, a blanket draped over her.

She rubbed at her eyes. She sighed, as she knew everything was going to be so hard as soon as she walked through that door. She got up, grabbed her coat, and heard them speaking, as she opened the door.

"If you love her Charlie, you know what you need to do." Megan said to him.

"I know, I know. It's just going to be tough." Charlie replied.

"Being a parent is tough, but..." Megan said, as she saw Duffy standing at the door.

"So you've made your decision then? Baz?" Duffy said, as she frowned back at him, as she realised what they were talking about.

Duffy then walked out of the kitchen doorway, down the hallway hurriedly, opened the front door, and slammed it shut behind her.

"Duffy? Duffy wait. Duffy? Shit." Charlie said, as he realised what had happened.

He quickly got up from the kitchen chair, tried to walk passed Megan, down the hallway, and opened the door to go after her.

"Duffy? Duffy wait, please." Charlie said, as he stood at the top of the stairs, his hands on the railings, as he watched her hurriedly run down the stairs of the apartment block.

"You've got the wrong idea." Charlie then whispered after her, as she disappeared from sight.

-x-

As the taxi pulled up outside the house, she quickly paid the driver, and she got out. She looked up at the house, unsure whether this was perhaps the best place to go, but then decided that there was no where else she could go. The sooner she got it over an done with the better. And, then perhaps she could try to figure out what they were going to do next.

She knocked on the door, and as the door opened she saw her reaction.

"Lisa, where on earth have you been?" Kate said, as she looked at her daughter. The red bluish bruise mark on her face, and the gauze taped on her neck, her redden puffy eyes, she didn't know what to think.

"Oh, love. What's happened?" Kate said, as she stood aside to let her in.

Duffy just stared back at her, tears evident in her eyes, as she walked into the house in silence.

"Lisa?" Kate called after her, but Duffy just walked straight up stairs, ignoring her Mum calling after her.

"Mum?" Peter said, as he walked into the hallway and saw Duffy walk up the stairs.

"Your Mum is just tired Peter. I'll see if she's alright. You go back to the television." Kate said, as she patted Peter on the back, gesturing him to go back into the sitting room.

Duffy just walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Duffy just sat on the top of the toilet seat, and ran the shower. She sat with her head in her hands and sobbed.

Her Mum tapped on the door, trying to get her attention, but Duffy just ignored her.

-o-

The doorbell rang, as Kate looked up from her book, hoping this would at least be Andrew.

To her surprise when she answered the door it was Charlie.

"Is she here Kate?" Charlie asked, as calmly as he could, give the fact he must look awful with a black eye, and bruised nose.

"Um, yeah, she's upstairs having a shower." Kate said, as she stood at the door, frowning at him, due to his injuries.

"Oh, ok. Can I come in and wait for her?" Charlie asked, apologetically.

"Um, if you wish, but, she looked exhausted, I'm not sure she'll be up for visitors." Kate replied confused.

"I need to talk to her, I don't mind waiting Kate." Charlie said, sincerely.

"Ok, ok. Um, tea? You look like you could do with one." Kate said, as she sighed at him, clearly he was worried otherwise he wouldn't be so persistent.

"Erm, yeah, actually, I could, thanks." Charlie said, as he stepped into the house.

-o-

Kate sat opposite Charlie at the kitchen table, as she poured him out a cup of tea from the teapot.

"Did that madman attack you as well as Lisa then?" Kate said, as she looked at his injuries.

"Thanks. Oh, no, no this wasn't from her attacker. Um, it's a long story." Charlie said, shyly.

"Want to tell me about it?" Kate asked, as she stirred her tea.

"Um." Charlie looked up at her, but, was unable to give her a direct answer.

He sighed, then said.

"Got mugged."

"Oh, Charlie you, poor dear." Kate said, as she put her hand on his arm.

"I only had a fiver, so he gave me these." Charlie said, as he gestured to his eye and nose.

"You poor, poor thing." Kate replied, shaking her head at him in sympathy.

"How's Duffy?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She looks awful, and exhausted. What happened? Andrew said she was attacked, but, I didn't know as badly as that. No wonder she's frightened the boys will be upset." Kate said, as she sat back in her chair worry written all over her face.

"It was a drug addict I'm afraid. He's been arrested. He'll be charged. No need to worry too much." Charlie said, as he put his hand on her arm, reciprocating her earlier gesture.

"Isn't that why you're here? To see if Lisa is ok?" Kate asked, as she looked at him confused.

"Yeah, yeah, course." Charlie said, as he smiled politely at her.

"Andrew was looking for her earlier. She said she was with a friend. Wasn't she with you?" Kate asked him.

"Erm, yeah, yeah she was. I'm just making sure she is ok, we had breakfast after our shift. I was worried, as she walked home afterwards. I walked home too, and got mugged. I'm just making sure she got home ok." Charlie said, making it up as he went along.

"Oh, I see." Kate said, as she took a sip of her tea.

Charlie smiled reassuringly at her, then began to drink his tea.

Peter then came walking into the kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie!" He said, as he came up to him.

"Peter." Charlie turned to him, as smiled.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, as he looked shocked.

"Oh, never get up a ladder without someone holding the bottom. Fell off didn't I?" Charlie said, he grimaced slightly, as he pointed at his face.

"Shesh!" Peter said, as he shook his head in surprise.

"What are you and Jake up to then?" Charlie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Playing on the console. Wanna play?" Peter asked him, as he looked like he needed cheering up.

"Oh, go on then. Why not. If your Gran doesn't mind that is?" Charlie said, as he smiled back at Peter, and turned to Kate.

"No, no, you boys go and have fun."

Kate smiled at Charlie, and thought to herself, he's always been a great uncle to Duffy's boys, as well as a great friend to her daughter.

Charlie smiled back at Kate, and walked out of the kitchen with Peter.

-x-


	31. Just good friends - Chapter 31

Chapter 31

She dried her hair with her towel, at her Mum's dressing table, and sat and stared at her wound on her neck, her bruised cheek, and sore eyes. She looked terrible, unrecognizable, and she had no way she could hide it from her boys, or her Mum. She sighed, as she knew she'd have to face them soon. She got dressed, and walked down the stairs. To her surprise she heard an adult male voice coming from the sitting room, her heart began to race, it's Andrew, he's here. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Duffy said, as she stood in amazement.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he turned to look at her, as he played on the console with Peter.

"Checking up on you Lisa." Kate answered for Charlie.

"Mum?" Jake said, as he ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Mum? What happened to you?" Peter asked, as he turned to look at her, frowning with confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing Peter. Just, erm." Duffy began to say.

"Slipped over didn't you, carrying some equipment. Cut yourself quite bad. But, we sowed her up. And she's good as new now." Charlie said, trying to reassure the boys.

"Shesh." Jake said, as he looked at him Mum in concern.

"You and Uncle Charlie. Mum, you'll both have to be more careful at work." Peter said, as he shook his head at her, and at Charlie.

"Yeah, yeah we will Peter." Duffy said, as she just stared at Charlie, unamused.

"Sorry boys, but, I need to have a word with your Mum." Charlie said, as he rose up from the floor.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie. But, you're so much better than Jake at this game." Peter said, as he sat and sulked a little.

"Sorry, Peter. Another time maybe." Charlie said, as he walked towards Duffy at the door.

"You've got five minutes." Duffy said to him, her demeanour changing to annoyance, as she walked down the corridor and into the kitchen.

Charlie sighed, as he followed on after her.

Kate looked at the pair of them, sensing something was wrong. Why would Lisa seem so annoyed at Charlie?

-o-

"You've got a nerve coming here Charlie." Duffy said, as she closed the door after him, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I needed to talk to you." Charlie began, as he put his hands out to her.

"Say what you have to say, and then leave." Duffy said, as she stood looking at him, and folded her arms.

"Duffy." Charlie said, as he looked hurt.

"I heard what you said to Megan. Not good enough for you am I?" Duffy said, as she pointed her finger at him.

"Duffy, you've got this all wrong." Charlie said, as he tried to reach out for her shoulders.

She walked away from him.

"Don't touch me Charlie."

"Duffy, please." Charlie said, as he turned to her again.

"'If you love her, Charlie, you know what you need to do?' Ring any bells does it?" Duffy explained, as she then stood with her back against the kitchen cupboard.

"Duffy, you've got it all wrong." Charlie said, as he put his hand to his head.

"Have I? I don't think so, do you? 'it's going to be tough' you said, 'being a parent is tough', Megan said. Come on, I'm not stupid. You're talking about Baz and Louis." Duffy said, as she folded her arms at him angrily.

"Duffy, I was talking about you, and your boys." Charlie said finally, as he raised his hands up in defeat at her.

"You were what?" Duffy said, in surprise.

"You, Peter, and Jake, and Louis. How it was going to work. Duffy, listen to me, please." Charlie said, as he slowly started walking towards her.

"You meant us?" She said, the shock written all over her features.

"Yeah, us, and the boys." Charlie said, as he took another step toward her.

"So you're not going back to Baz?" Duffy said, as she looked at him, her arms unfolded and her hands rested on the counter tops.

"No, I told you, I don't love her. Not like I love you." Charlie said, as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You mean that?" Duffy said, as she looked into his eyes.

"Duffy, I love you. I want to be with you. If you'll have me." Charlie said, as he looked into her eyes, searching for her reaction, his hands still on her shoulders.

She returned his gaze, as she caressed his cheek as she replied.

"Oh Charlie, I thought, I thought. Oh God, I love you too."

He reached down and kissed her, pulling her into his embrace, his arms wrapped around her, as she kissed him back passionately.

-o-

Kate walked into the kitchen, as the boys were thirsty.

"What on earth?!" Kate exclaimed, as to her amazement she caught Duffy and Charlie kissing passionately against the kitchen counter.

"Mum?" Duffy replied astonished, as she pulled back from kissing Charlie, her hand on his shoulder.

"Explain yourselves!" Kate asked furiously, as she hurriedly closed the door behind her.

"Um." Duffy, began, but, was more concerned with Charlie pressed against her.

Charlie stepped back from Duffy, as he swallowed hard, he then stood looking at Kate in horror.

"Lisa, you're a married woman. And you're married too? How could you?" Kate exclaimed as she stood pointing at them both.

"Mum, listen, let me explain." Duffy said, as she walked towards her.

Kate just stood at the other end of the kitchen, her arms folded in annoyance.

"And, don't say, 'it just happened' either." Kate sighed, and shook her head at them both.

Charlie just stood with his hand to his forehead, blushing.

"Kate, I'm sorry." Charlie began.

"No, Lisa, tell me, now." Kate replied, raising her hand up at Charlie, and then looked at Duffy.

"Well, it, has only just happened." Duffy shrugged, as she explained.

"Don't give me that, you've fawned over him for years. I'm not a fool Lisa. How long has this been going on for?" Kate asked, as she scowled at Duffy.

"Mum." Duffy said, as she folded her arms at him, and looked shyly over at Charlie.

"A month, a year, or has it been years, and I've been stupid enough to not notice?" Kate asked, as she looked at them both in anger.

"Actually, um, about two days." Charlie corrected her.

"Two days? What? Just, two days?" Kate asked, more surprised than angry.

"Um, yeah." Duffy said, as she looked at Charlie, biting her lip at him.

"And, does Andrew know? Is this why you've been avoiding him, and us?" Kate asked, as she frowned at them both.

"Well, not exactly, but, he does know now yes." Duffy said, as she rested herself against the kitchen counter, folding her arms.

"And those bruises Charlie, are they from Andrew?" Kate asked, as she looked over at Charlie.

Charlie just sighed, unable to look at her.

"No wonder Andrew was in such a state earlier. He's caught you in bed together hasn't he?" Kate asked furiously, as she shook her head at them both.

"No, actually, it was Andrew I caught in bed earlier, with his mistress." Duffy said, as she scowled at her Mum, thinking Andrew was Mr. Perfect annoyed her even more.

"What? His mistress?" Kate said, as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Yes." Duffy said, abruptly.

"Oh, my goodness me, oh, my." Kate said, as she felt faint.

"Kate?" Charlie said, as he saw the colour drain from her features. He quickly walked to her side, taking her by the arm, as he guided her to the kitchen table, and chair.

"Mum?" Duffy said, as she looked at her concerned.

Kate sat with her hand to her forehead, as she shook slightly with the shock.

"Here, have some water Mum." Duffy said, as she gave her a glass of water to drink.

Kate took a sip of the water.

"Mistress? Andrew has been cheating on you?" Kate said, as she had calmed herself, as the water had helped her.

"Um, for months now. He said he'd ended it, but, well, he lied." Duffy said, as she sat at the chair opposite her Mum.

Charlie was sat at Duffy's right, as he looked at Kate in concern.

"You feeling better Kate?" Charlie asked, as he looked at her, noticing her respiratory rate had improved, and she wasn't looking as pale as she had done.

Kate looked up at Charlie, and nodded, then looked at Duffy.

"All this time, and you never told me about Andrew, Lisa. Why?" Kate asked, worried.

"I had to deal with it my way Mum." Duffy replied.

"And now, you two? Oh, god, this is just too much." Kate said, as she put her hand to her head once again.

"I'm sorry Mum. But, it did, um, just happen a few days ago." Duffy said, as she looked at Kate, then at Charlie.

"I knew I could never trust him, Andrew that is." Kate said, as she took a sip of her water.

"He was never good enough for you Lisa. Not when you had Charlie here." Kate said, as she looked up at Charlie.

"Mum?" Duffy asked, shocked.

"Oh, don't be silly. The only man that has ever stood by you, is sat right there. You just chose the wrong one, and the wrong time." Kate said, as she laughed at the pair of them.

"Mum, really?" Duffy said, as she began to blush.

Charlie just smirked at Kate.

"Even just good friends have to admit the truth, even if it is staring at them right in the face." Kate said, as she looked at the pair of them blushing.

Charlie put his hand on top of Duffy's and squeezed it, she squeezed his hand back, as they looked at each other and smiled.

-x-


	32. Just good friends - Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Oh, Hi Dad." Peter said, as he let him into the house.

"Is your Mum here Peter?" He asked, as he walked into the hallway.

He frowned at his son, clearly she wasn't or Peter wouldn't have been so accommodating and let him into the house without any fuss.

"Yeah, just in the kitchen with Gran and Uncle Charlie." Peter said, as he closed the door, and walked back into the sitting room to continue his game.

"Is she now?" Andrew said, under his breath, as his hands turned into fists, and he walked down the hallway his anger bubbling.

He opened the kitchen door and saw them all sitting around the table, he closed it as he said.

"Oh, very cosy."

"Andrew?" Duffy said, as she looked up in horror.

"Andrew?" Kate also said in shock.

Charlie just turned and frowned at him, his calm demeanour changed, as he became wary of Andrew's next move.

Andrew walked further into the room, anger evident in his features, and voice as he said.

"I expected to see you here Lisa, but not, you!" He pointed angrily at Charlie.

"Andrew, please, not here." Duffy said, as she looked at Andrew then at Charlie, as she rose from the chair.

"Andrew, this isn't such a..." Charlie began, as he also got up from the table, and rose hands up at Andrew, trying to calm him down. But he was quickly interrupted by Andrew.

"Oh, no, no, you don't get to tell me how to react." Andrew said, as he pointed his finger at Charlie now only a few feet away from him.

"Andrew, the boys." Kate said, as she glared at him.

"Oh, and I suppose you know it all do you?" Andrew said, spitefully at Kate.

"Don't speak to my mother like that." Duffy said, as she pointed at Andrew standing in the middle of both Charlie and him.

"And don't act like you're the innocent one in all this Andrew. You and your bit on the side." Duffy added, furiously.

"Oh, but I haven't got the audacity to bring my lover round for tea with our kids!" Andrew said, as he pointed at Charlie getting more angry.

"Andrew? How dare you!" Duffy said, as she took a few steps towards him, raised up her hand and slapped him.

"Lisa?" Kate said, in amazement.

Andrew turned around, held his hand to his face, his features turned to rage, as he flung his hand back and slapped her across the face.

"Andrew?" Kate said, as she stood up in shock, her hand rose to her mouth, covering it with the shock.

Charlie took two strides towards Andrew and took him by the collar, and punched him in the face.

"Charlie?" Duffy said, as she looked back at him in astonishment.

Andrew noticed Duffy calling out for Charlie, and he lifted up his hand, balling it up into a fist, turned and punched Charlie square in the face. Charlie then quickly held his nose, as the blood began to pour.

Duffy tried to grab Andrew off Charlie, who had at this point gotten Charlie by the collar up against the kitchen cupboard.

"Stop it, stop, just stop." Duffy said, as she tried to wrestle Andrew off Charlie.

"That's enough!" Kate said, as she shouted across the room at them.

Peter then walked through the kitchen door, due to all the commotion. He saw his Dad holding Charlie by the collar, going to hit him again, blood pouring from Charlie's nose. And his Mum holding Andrew by the arm, to stop him from hitting Charlie again.

"Dad? Uncle Charlie?" Peter said shocked, as he stood with his hand on the kitchen door handle.

"Peter?" Duffy said, as she turned to look at her son.

Peter looked up at his father and saw the anger in his face, and he then went running to his Gran.

"Let him go Andrew." Kate said, as she hugged Peter to her.

Andrew turned to Kate, then looked to Peter and saw the fear in his young eyes. His facial features began to change from intense rage, to utter horror as he realised he was scaring his son. He then slowly began to release his hold on Charlie's collar. Charlie's hand immediately went to his throat, as Andrew had been choking him. Duffy relaxed her hold on Andrew, releasing him fully, as he stepped away from Charlie.

"Peter, I'm..." Andrew began, as he looked at him, but, Peter just froze as he hugged into his gran, staring back at him.

Duffy turned towards Charlie, seeing him struggling to breathe, especially with the blood pouring from his nose, she then quickly unbuttoned Charlie's collar to help him. Duffy held onto Charlie's arm, and watched him gasping for air, as he held his fingers against his throat.

"Deep breaths Charlie, that's it, deep breaths." Duffy said, worry written all over her face.

Charlie breathed in and out, several times before he managed to catch his breath, but his nose still bled.

"Here, Charlie." Duffy said, as she gave him a tea towel to stem the bleeding.

"Peter..." Andrew said, as he tried to walk over to Peter.

Duffy then suddenly turned and snapped back at Andrew.

"Get out!"

"Lisa?" Andrew turned, and looked at her, he saw the redness on her other cheek, from him. Then saw how hurt Charlie really was; struggling to breathe, the blood soaking into the tea towel on his nose.

"I'm so, sor..." Andrew began, and looked horrified at his actions.

"I said, get, out!" Duffy said, as she glared at him, she still held onto Charlie's arm; as Charlie then looked up at Andrew, holding onto his nose.

"You heard her Andrew." Kate said, as she scowled at him.

Charlie then put the towel down from his face, his breathing returning to normal. As he stumbled forward; to make sure Andrew was in fact going.

"No, Charlie, just leave it." Duffy said, as she pulled him back on his arm.

"Ok, ok, I'm...erm, going." Andrew said, as he put his hands up in defeat, as he slowly backed away towards the door.

Andrew then looked at them all shocked and injured, from his actions. He sighed, as he opened the door to the kitchen, he then walked down the hallway and out the front door, closing it shut behind him.

-x-


	33. Just good friends - Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Charlie looked down the hallway at the front door, as Andrew left. His blood boiled, as he couldn't believe Andrew had hit her.

Duffy held onto his arm, and turned him to look at her.

"Look what he's done to you." Duffy said, as she managed to find her voice, as she looked at his face, covered in the blood soaked tea towel.

He simply raised his hand up and gestured to her glowing cheek.

"And you. I'll kill him." Charlie said, as he tightened his hand into a fist in anger.

"Oh Charlie." Duffy said, as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Mum?" Peter said, as he looked at her, worry and fear written all over his face.

"Come here love." Duffy said, as she opened her arms for him.

Peter left Kate's arms, and ran towards her, hugging Duffy close, as he began to cry himself.

Charlie smiled sorrowfully at Duffy and Peter, as he stood behind her, and rubbed her back with his free hand, as she hugged Peter.

"It's ok sweatheart, it's ok, you're ok, we're ok. Shhh, sweatheart." Duffy said, as she tried to calm Peter.

Duffy looked up at Charlie, with such concern for Peter, and for him, Charlie just rubbed her back acknowledging her, and tried to calm her too.

"Charlie?" Kate asked, as she looked at them all.

Charlie then turned to look at Kate, and asked.

"You ok Kate?"

"Erm, yeah, yeah." Kate said, as she smiled with some relief that it was all over.

"Um, let's, um, get you some ice for that nose." Kate said, as her maternal instincts kicked in.

"Um, yeah, thanks." Charlie said, as he held the tea towel against his nose.

-o-

Duffy stood in the doorway of the boys' bedroom, as she the light reflected on their sleeping faces. She sighed, then she gently closed the door.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Charlie turned towards her as she entered the room, as he sat at the table with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Are they ok?" Charlie asked, as he looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, a few more tears, but, they're ok." Duffy said, as she took the mug of tea from the table and blew on it to cool it down, before she took a sip.

"Are you ok?" Duffy asked, as she glanced over the top of her mug, and then took a sip.

"Yeah, fine. How's your cheek?" Charlie said, as he frowned at her.

"Fine." Duffy said, as she then put the mug onto the table. She could tell he was lying, just as much as she was about her injuries.

Charlie sighed at her, reading her mind, as he knew she'd said it to make him understand, and knew she was lying about the pain too.

He then rose from his chair, stood in front of her, and raised his hands onto her shoulders.

"Duffy." He said, as he tilted his head at her.

"I'm fine." Duffy said again, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Duffy." Charlie said, as he pulled her close to his chest and hugged her, she then slowly sobbed against him.

He then kissed her delicately on top of her head, grimacing through the pain he felt.

Kate then walked into the kitchen, and saw Charlie hugging Duffy tightly against him. She sighed as she looked at them together.

"Oh, um." Charlie looked up and saw Kate in the room watching them.

"Sorry." Charlie added, as he stepped back from Duffy, slowly releasing his hold on her.

"Mum?" Duffy said, as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"No, no, it's my fault. Um, I just wondered what you were, um. Whether you're, um, staying the night Charlie, or going?" Kate asked, a little hesitantly at them both.

"Oh, um." Charlie said, as he looked at Kate, and then down at Duffy.

"Um, he's staying Mum." Duffy asked, as she put her hand on his chest.

"Oh, well, um, good." Kate replied, as she looked at the pair of them.

Charlie looked away from Kate, and down at Duffy, he put a few stray hairs behind her ear, and smiled softly at her.

"Right, well, I'll leave you both then. Um." Kate said, as she swiftly left the room.

They kissed, as soon as she closed the door.

-o-

"Charlie?..." Duffy began to say, as she looked up at him.

"It's alright Duffy." Charlie said, as he held her shoulders.

"How? How is it alright? The boys Charlie? They're just little boy's" Duffy replied, as her tears fell.

"Oh, Duffy." Charlie sighed as he spoke, and hugged her towards him.

Holding her close to him, he quite honestly didn't know himself how it was going to be ok. He never knew Andrew had such a temper? That thought ate away at him, had he hit her before? Had he lost his temper so much he'd lashed out at her? All this time and she never came to him, well, until recently that is. Maybe that was it, maybe she'd tried to tell him, and he'd ignored her. And poor Peter he will be mentally scarred after seeing his Dad like that.

"Has he hit you before?" Charlie said, as he pulled her back from his chest, his hands on her shoulders.

"What? No, no, not at all." Duffy said, as she looked up at him slightly taken aback by what he'd said.

"Oh." Charlie replied, sighing with relief, but then saw the look in her eyes.

"He has hasn't he?" Charlie added, as his blood began to boil with the anger he felt.

She just looked away from him, the little he knew the better.

"Duffy?" Charlie asked her, as he tried to catch her eye.

She nodded.

"When?" Charlie asked.

"When I found out he'd cheated." Duffy said, as she turned her face towards him, and looked up at him.

"Oh, Duffy, why didn't you tell me?" Charlie said, as he looked hurt because she hadn't come to him.

"It was just in anger at what I'd said and done to him. I slapped him, and he slapped me back. It was just the once. Charlie, it was nothing." Duffy said, as she tried to make excuses for Andrew's behaviour.

"It's never just the once Duffy. He hit you again today." Charlie said, as he brushed her hair over her ear, and gestured to her red cheek.

"I know, I know. Oh, God Charlie. This is all my fault." Duffy said, as she buried her head into his chest.

"No, no, it isn't Duffy, none of this is." Charlie said, as he rubbed her back, as he put his arms around her.

"What I am going to do?" Duffy said, against his chest.

"I'm here Duffy, I'm not going anywhere. You'll not do any of this on your own." Charlie said, as he then kissed her on the top of her hair, hugging her into him.

She just gently sobbed against his chest.

-x-

After a few tears, they'd decided that tiredness was now their enemy. Duffy sat on the sofa, her legs curled up, as she rested her head against his chest, a blanket covering them both. He slowly rubbed her arm; and kissed her on top of her head. It wasn't long before they had both drifted off to sleep, the strain and stress of the day catching up with them.

-x-


	34. Just good friends - Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Baz had packed up all of her and Louis' things into the car, quite a task, but she managed it. And she was grateful that Charlie had at least given her the time and space to do that. But, deep down she knew this was because he'd made his mind up, that he'd chosen Duffy over her. She sighed at she turned to look at Louis, sat in his car seat.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetheart, we'll be back at our home soon." Baz said, as she then turned the key in the ignition, then yawned.

It was a little after seven o'clock, as she turned to look up at the church clock, as she waited in the traffic. As the lights changed to green, she pulled away and then...bang!

The lorry hit the car straight into the driver-side door. It came to a standstill yards away, as the car was pushed up against a wall. Louis cried, and cried, and cried. Baz could barely breathe, as blood poured from her right temple, her hands still clung to the steering wheel, as she closed her eyes to rest.

-o-

The phone's ring pounded through his head, as he opened his eyes, dazed and confused he put his hand to his forehead.

He then heard Kate answer the phone.

"Oh, god, oh, no, oh no. Yes, yes, he's here. Ok, ok, I'll tell him." Kate stood in the hallway, her hand on her mouth in shock, as she put down the phone on the receiver. She took a deep breath out, as she turned to walk into the sitting room, to find him, and tell him the awful news. Her hand paused on the door handle, unsure whether she'd find them dressed, or, not. Then, she shook that image from her mind, and opened the door.

"Charlie, Charlie." Kate said, as gently as she could.

"Kate, what is it? I'm awake." Charlie said, as he looked her, frowned at her sensing she was shaking, and worried. He pulled back the blanket that covered them, they were both fully dressed, and still exhausted.

"It's your wife Charlie, she's, she's been involved in a car accident. She's unconscious at the hospital. At Holby. Louis' fine, they have him there too." Kate said, as she trembled as she told him.

"What? Baz? Louis?" Charlie said in horror, tears filled his eyes.

"Duffy, Duffy." Charlie said, as he gently rocked her awake.

"Wha, wha, what?" Duffy said, as she awoke.

"It's Baz and Louis..." Charlie began, but couldn't put it into words.

"What here?" Duffy asked in confusion.

"No dear, they've been in a car accident. They're at Holby." Kate explained to Duffy.

"What? Oh, my God Charlie?!" Duffy sat up in shock, she looked at Charlie then at her Mum.

"We need to go, we need to go now Charlie." Duffy said, as she put her hand on his arm, as he looked visibly shaken.

He just looked at her, tears filled his eyes, as he nodded in recognition.

"I'll call you a taxi sweetheart." Kate said, as she looked at them both, then walked out of the room and rang for a taxi.

-o-

A few moments later Charlie was pacing the floor, his hand on his forehead, visibly worried, as they waited for the taxi.

"How? How on earth has this happened? I should have gone after her. Should have done something. This is all my fault." Charlie said, as he shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"Charlie, don't blame yourself, it was an accident. You couldn't have known. It's been hours since she left with Louis. How is this your fault?" Duffy said, as she walked over to him, and put her hand on his arm.

"All of this is my fault Duffy. All of it." He looked into her eyes; she saw the stress reflecting back in his eyes.

"Taxis here." Kate said, as she peered out of the window.

"Ok, thanks Mum." Duffy said, as they looked up at her.

They grabbed their coats from the hallway, and walked into the night.

-o-

They burst into the E.D. together, and hurriedly walked over to the reception desk.

"Amy, where is she? Where's Louis?" Charlie said, as he trembled as he spoke.

"Charlie? Duffy? I'll get Eve." Amy said, as she got up from her chair.

"No, we'll find her." Charlie said, as he walked down into cubicles through the double doors.

"Eve, where's Eve?" Charlie said, as he scanned the corridor looking for her.

"Tina?" Duffy said, as she looked at her in horror.

"Chloe?" Duffy asked, as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Where are they?" Charlie shouted at them both.

"Eve has Louis in the staff room Charlie." Chloe said, as she tried to speak calmly at him.

"Right." Charlie said, as he turned to walk in that direction.

Duffy followed on after him.

Charlie burst through the staff room door, as Eve was holding Louis in her arms.

Eve turned around with a fright, then sighed as she saw it was Charlie and Duffy.

"Give him to me, Eve, give him to me." Charlie said, as he held his hands out for his son.

Eve handed Louis over to Charlie, he looked at Louis' face, his hands, seeing he had no injuries he sighed, and kissed him on the forehead in relief.

"Where's Baz?" Charlie asked, as he looked up from Louis.

Duffy just put her hand reassuringly on Charlie's arm, and then tenderly stroked Louis' head.

"In theatre. Charlie, you need to sit down." Eve said, as her whole demeanour changed, as she replied to him.

"In theatre?" Charlie bit his lip, the tears filled his eyes once again.

"Sit down, please Charlie." Eve asked him, gesturing he take a chair.

"Just tell me Eve." Charlie said, as he looked at her full of emotion.

"She's sustained a heavy blow to the right side of her abdomen, she's torn her liver, they're trying to stem the bleeding. They got to her quick Charlie, she'll be ok. She's got a displaced fracture to her right ulna, and fracture to her right tibia. She's sustained a few lacerations to her right temple. But, she'll live, she'll live Charlie." Eve said, as she put a reassuring hand on Charlie's arm, and small smile.

"She'll live, oh god, oh, thank god for that." Charlie said, as he turned and looked at Duffy, as a tear escaped down his cheek. Charlie then hugged Louis tighter to him. Duffy put her arm around Charlie's shoulder, as she tried to comfort him.

"Thank you Eve." Duffy said, as she gave her a small smile.

Eve just gave her a small smile back, as she turned and walked out of the staff room door, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

-x-


	35. Just good friends - Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Charlie turned to look at Duffy, his expression showed her all she needed to see. Tears filled his eyes. No words were needed, and that just showed exactly how well they were able to communicate together. She put her arm around his shoulders and pressed her head against his, he sighed as tears ran down his cheek. Louis looked up at him, and put his fingers on his chin, and smiled. Charlie smiled sorrowfully at him, and then kissed Louis' head, and hugged him closer to him.

"Oh, Charlie." Duffy said, as she looked up at him, rubbing his back.

Charlie turned to her and was able to give her a forlorn look.

"Come on, sit down." Duffy said, as she signalled to the chairs in the corner of the room.

Charlie nodded in response.

-o-

He'd packed a few more suitcases and was putting them with his other belongings in the back of his car. He'd already packed as much as he could. He slammed the boot of the car and got into the driver's seat. When he started the car he paused, slammed his hand on the driver's wheel, as he then put his hand to his forehead. He shook his head at himself, then sighed. He put the car into gear and drove off in the direction of Victoria's flat.

-o-

"Ok, ok, right, yes, right. That's good, a relief. Yes, yes, I'll tell him. Thanks for the update." Eve said, as she took the call at the nurse's station two hours later. She sighed heavily, as she tried to compose herself, and how she was going to word all the information she'd received to Charlie.

Eve walked down towards the staff room, she paused and took a deep breath before she opened the door.

She saw Charlie asleep, with Louis sleeping in his arms, and Duffy asleep at his side, her head on his shoulder.

She walked into the room and bent down to touch Charlie on the arm, to softly wake him up, and avoid waking Louis and Duffy.

"Charlie? Charlie?" Eve said, as she gently shook his arm.

"Hmm, wha, what?" Charlie said, as he turned his head and opened his eyes, he looked up at Eve.

Duffy murmured, as she moved herself from his shoulder, and opened her eyes, to see Eve in front of them.

"She's out of theatre, she's fine, it went well. She's in ICU." Eve said, as she looked at him sympathetically.

"She's ok?" Charlie managed to say, as he looked shocked, and began to softly smile at her.

"Baz? She's ok?" Duffy said sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. The surgery went well." Eve said, as she stood up straighter.

"Oh thank god." Charlie sighed, and Duffy reached for his hand, and squeezed it.

"Thank goodness." Duffy said, as she looked at Eve, then turned to Charlie.

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She's still sedated, they said they'll call you when she wakes up." Eve said, as she looked at them both.

"Why don't you go on home, get some sleep, Louis needs his sleep too. I'll call you when they call us." Eve added.

"No, no, I want to be here." Charlie said, as he shook his head at her.

"Charlie, it's one o'clock, go on home, you need to have a clear head, especially for Louis' sake. You need to be there for him now too." Eve said, as she looked at Louis.

"Come on Charlie, she's right. They'll call when she wakes up. Louis needs you now too. You're exhausted. Come on." Duffy said, as she rubbed the side of Charlie's arm.

Charlie frowned, and looked up at the clock, then down at Louis sleeping in his arms.

"I can't leave Baz, Duffy. Not on her own." Charlie turned to look at Duffy.

"Um, ok, um, right." Duffy replied, unsure how to take his reply, but, slowly understood why.

"Ok, ok, how about I get the keys to the on call room then? At least get your head down, hmm?" Eve said, as she could see the worry in Charlie's face.

"Um, thanks Eve." Charlie said, as he looked up at her, he gave a small smile in thanks.

"Thanks Eve." Duffy said, as she too gave her a little smile in thanks, as she rubbed Charlie's arm again.

-o-

She gave a gentle knock on the door, before she walked into the on call room.

Charlie was fast asleep in a chair, Louis resting on his chest, also asleep, as Duffy slept in the bed.

Eve tilted her head at them all, as the light from the corridor filtered into the room.

It was eight-fifteen and she'd decided to check up on them before she went home. She'd spoken with the Sister in ICU, and Baz hadn't woken up, yet, but her obs were stable, and there had been no issues throughout the night.

Rather than waking them up, she decided to leave Charlie a note with that information on the table next to the door. She'd also mentioned to the ICU Sister where Charlie could be found with further news.

She then slowly closed the door, leaving them to sleep.

-o-

When the boy's woke up they were expecting to see their Mum, Peter more so, as he was there when everything between his father and his uncle had happened. So, when Kate had to explain to them that Duffy was at the hospital, because her friend was poorly, she hoped they'd not worry too much.

"Do you mean Uncle Charlie is poorly Gran?" Peter asked, before he bit into his toast.

"Oh, no, no Peter love. Um, it's Uncle Charlie's wife who is poorly. Your Mum is helping Uncle Charlie look after Louis, his son. While he goes to see her." Kate explained, as she sat at the table drinking her tea.

"Oh no, is Uncle Charlie's um, wife and son ok?" Peter asked, concern written on his young face.

"Yeah, yeah, they're fine sweetheart, yeah." Kate said, as she took a sip of her tea.

"And Uncle Charlie is ok now too?" Peter asked, as he took another bite of his toast.

"Oh yes, Peter, your Uncle Charlie is ok now too." Kate said, as she gripped his young hand in hers.

"I hope so anyway." Kate said to herself, and she then smiled to her grandson.

-o-

"She can't stop me from seeing them Victoria. I'm their father." Andrew said, as he stood opposite her in the small kitchen, of Victoria's flat, drinking a cup of coffee.

"I know that Andrew, but do you have to see them today? Now? Give them, and her a chance to get used to the idea of you not being there. You said it yourself you were giving them some space." Victoria said, as she sat in her dressing gown at her kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I know, I know I said that. But, that was then, this is now. I need to see the boys." Andrew said, as he drank the rest of his coffee and slammed into onto the kitchen counter in emphasis.

"Ok, ok, well, let me get dressed and I'll come with you." Victoria said, as she began to get up from the table.

"Don't be ridiculous." Andrew said, as he frowned at her, and put his hand to his forehead.

"Andrew?" Victoria said, shocked by his response.

"My boys Victoria, my problem. I'll see you later." Andrew said, as he walked out of the kitchen.

-x-


	36. Just good friends - Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Charlie sat with his hand on tops of hers as he looked at her lying there. Thankfully she was breathing on her own, and was just sleeping due to the after effects of the surgery. She began to stir slightly, and Charlie held her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"Baz?" He said, as she began to open her eyes.

She turned slightly towards him, as she looked at his injuries, his black eye, bruised nose, bust lip. She could see the worry in his eyes, the fear he felt.

"Charlie?" She said, as she squeezed his hand with hers.

"It's alright, you're alright. You were in a car accident." Charlie began to explain, as he rose up and looked down at her, to avoid her moving.

"Louis?" Baz asked, her mouth dry, and her voice weak.

"He's fine, no injuries, he's asleep, with, um, with Duffy." Charlie answered, as he smiled at her softly, and a little embarrassed, when he mentioned Duffy's name.

"Thank God." Baz said, as she squeezed his hand with relief.

"I'm so sorry Baz, all this, it's my fault. All of it. I'm so sorry." Charlie said, as he squeezed her hand again, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, no, no." Baz said, as she then let go of his hand, and turned her head away from him, wincing with the pain.

"Baz?" Charlie said, getting worried.

"Pain" Baz said, as she winced again.

"Right, ok, I'll let them know you're in pain." Charlie said, as he stood up.

Charlie walked out of the ICU room, and sought out a nurse.

-o-

Duffy was sat in the on call room, watching Louis sleeping. She looked up at the clock and thought about her own boys. They'll be up now, having breakfast, wondering where she was, and their father. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, then stroked the bruise on her cheek left by Andrew, and then stroked the other cheek where Baz had hit her. She sighed to herself.

"What are we going to do Louis? Hmm? Your Dad and me? What a mess?" Duffy said, as she then turned and looked down at him sleeping peacefully.

-o-

"There we go Mrs Fairhead, that should ease the pain for you." The nurse said, as she administered the analgesia through the cannula.

"It'll make you drowsy." The nurse added.

"She knows, she's a doctor." Charlie said, as he smiled in thanks at the young nurse.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need anything, just call." The nurse said, as she smiled at Charlie, then at Baz.

"Thank you." Baz said, as she smiled at the nurse.

"Thanks." Charlie said, as he looked over at the nurse.

"I'll erm, let you get some sleep." Charlie said, as he picked up his coat from the chair next to her.

"Charlie?" Baz said, as she reached out her hand for him.

"Yeah? Oh." Charlie said, as he walked over to her, and took her hand in his.

"What happ...?" Baz tried to say.

"What happened? You were hit full force, into your driver-side door by a lorry, and pushed into a wall. You've had surgery to repair the tear in your liver; which was successful. And you have a displaced fracture in your right ulna, and you've also fractured your right tibia. You have some cuts and bruises. Other than that, you're fine." Charlie said, as he stroked the back of her hand.

"Hmm, fine?" Baz said, as she rolled her eyes at him, and winced with the pain.

"I'm sorry Baz, all this. You lying here. Duffy, and me. I'm sorry, I really am." Charlie said, as he stroked her hand once again.

"Louis?" Baz said, as she turned to look at him.

"I'll take care of him. Ok. Just you get some rest, ok." Charlie said, as he looked at her with worry.

Baz looked at him, and a small tear escaped from her eye. As she nodded at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Charlie said once again, as he kissed her hand, and then let go.

He stood up, and walked towards the door of the room. He turned back, and saw her watching him, she then turned her head away from him. He sighed, as he then turned back towards the door, and walked out of the room.

-o-

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kate said, as she walked down the hallway towards the front door.

As she opened the door, she was shocked to find Andrew stood there.

"I came to see the boys Kate." Andrew said, as he looked at her, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Andrew?" Kate said, as she put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Can I see them?" Andrew asked, as he sighed, knowing full well her reaction said it all.

Kate frowned at him, found her voice and began to close the door.

"Um, I, um, don't think it's, um, a good idea, do you?"

"Kate, they are my boys." Andrew said, as he pushed his hand up against the door, stopping her from closing the door.

"Andrew, please." Kate said, as she tried to close the door.

"Kate, you're being ridiculous." Andrew said, as he pushed the door harder.

The door gave way, and it hit Kate on the head, she fell back against the wall, and landed on the floor.

"Kate?" Andrew said, as he stood in horror as he looked down at her on the floor.

"Dad?" Peter said, as he walked from the sitting room into the hallway.

Peter looked at his Gran, and quickly walked towards her, putting his hand on her arm, trying to wake her up.

"Gran? Gran?" Peter said.

"Out of the way Peter." Andrew said, as he quickly lowered himself to the floor, as he checked Kate's pulse on her neck.

"Call an ambulance Peter. Now." Andrew said, forcefully.

Andrew tried to shake Kate awake, but, she just lay unconscious, her breathing was slow, and her heart rate was strong and rapid.

"Oh, God, Kate. You'll be ok. You'll be ok." Andrew said, as he sat on the floor, his hand on her arm, and he shook his head at himself, shocked at what he'd done.

-x-


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Andrew?" Josh said, as he saw him hutched over an unconscious Kate lying on the floor, face up, holding a tea towel to her head.

"Josh?" Andrew replied, shocked as he looked up at him.

"What happened? Is that Duffy's Mum?" Josh asked, as he bent down and started to examine Kate.

"Um, yeah, Kate, um, her name is Kate. Her GCS is 9, she's mumbling and incoherent, breathing on her own, um, she was unconscious for 5 minutes. Pulse was 90, now a steady 70. She has a cut to her forehead, I've stemmed the bleeding, but she'll need stiches. Um, it was, um, just, um, an accident. An accident Josh." He said, as he looked up at him in shock.

"She's going to be ok isn't she?" Peter asked Josh, as he stood behind her, looking down at her then at Josh.

"Well have a look, yeah, see how she is. Kate, Kate, can you hear me Kate? " Josh asked, as he tried to shake her shoulders to gauge a reaction from Kate, as he took over from Andrew and held the tea towel to her head.

Kate slowly began to come round, her eyelids flickered slightly, and she tried turning her head, and winced with the pain. She then opened her eyes and saw Andrew above her, she froze in shock, and then turned to look at Josh. She then grasped Josh's arm tightly, as her breathing increased dramatically.

"It's ok, it's alright Kate, I'm Josh, I'm a paramedic. You've had an accident. You're going to be ok, just stay nice and still for me." Josh said, as he tried to reassure her.

Kate looked at Josh, and then at Andrew, she shook her head.

"It's ok, you'll be ok. I need to examine you Kate, do you understand? Have you got any pain? Can you tell me where?" Josh asked, as he began his assessment of her, starting at her head wound.

"Can you pass me a pressure dressing?" Josh asked his paramedic colleague.

"Thanks." Josh said, as he began to removed the tea towel, and applied the bandage.

"Have you got any other pain?" Josh asked, as he began to check her neck, and shoulders.

"Your neck?"

Kate managed to speak.

"Yeah."

"Ok, ok, we'll get a brace on for you, keep you nice and comfortable." Josh nodded to his colleague, as they left to go to the ambulance to retrieve one.

"Just keep nice and still for me Kate." Josh said again, as he put his hand on her shoulder to acknowledge to her not to move.

"Any other pain Kate?" Josh asked.

"My back." Kate said, hoarsely.

"Can you wiggle your feet for me? Good, that's good. Can you tell me what happened?" Josh asked, as he turned to see her feet move up and down.

"Andrew." Kate said, but couldn't look at him.

"Andrew, he's right here Kate. Want to see him?" Josh asked, as he moved slightly so she could see him.

"No, it was Andrew." Kate said, as she froze as she looked up at him.

"Andrew did this?" Josh said, as he looked at her in horror, he then turned to Andrew and scowled at him.

"It was an accident, I just opened the door, and she, she just fell." Andrew tried to explain, as he put his hand to his forehead in shock.

"No, no... the door...he...pushed it...onto me... I fell." Kate said, as she looked at Josh, her voice slowly breaking.

"Andrew?" Josh asked, as he turned to look at him.

"It was an accident. I swear." Andrew said, at Josh.

"He did, it was Dad, he did this to Gran. He hurt Uncle Charlie too." Peter said, as he stood next to Kate, and looked at Josh.

Josh looked at Peter, frowned and then turned to look at Andrew, and exclaimed, "What?"

"That was totally different. For goodness sake Peter!" Andrew said, as he angrily snapped at his son.

"He bust Uncle Charlie's nose." Peter added.

"He did what?" Josh exclaimed again, as he scowled again at Andrew.

"He deserved it." Andrew said, as he then scowled at Josh.

"Excuse me?" Josh asked, his brows furrowed.

"He's been screwing my wife!".

"What?!" Josh replied, and looked horrified, but then swallowed hard.

Noticing this, Andrew exclaimed, "I might have known. You knew, you knew all along didn't you?" Andrew stood up and began pointing his finger at Josh.

"Andrew, come on mate." Josh replied, holding up his gloved hands in defeat at him, as Andrew pressed his finger into Josh's chest, forcing Josh to take a step back.

"You knew, you knew!" Andrew said, as he raised his voice.

"It's got nothing to do with me mate." Josh answered, and stepped back from him.

Andrew sighed, and dropped his hand, then ran his hand round the back of his neck.

"Can we focus on her? She needs to go to the E.D." Josh said, as he pointed at Kate.

Andrew looked down at Kate, then at Josh, and nodded.

"Right, we'll get you onto trolley and in the ambulance Kate. Alright?" Josh said as he bent down at told her.

Kate simply nodded, then winced with the pain.

-o-

"No, no, we'll take her from here Andrew." Josh said, as he pushed him back from the ambulance.

"But, the boys, no, don't let him near those boys." Kate said, as she tried to get up from the trolley.

"It's alright Kate, they can come with us. Peter, Jake, come on up here, sit with your Gran." Josh said, as he gestured to the boys, who willingly got into the van.

"Josh, come on, they are my boys." Andrew said, as he began to raise his voice at him.

"They'll be safe with us, go and calm down a bit." Josh said, as he looked at Andrew and scowled at him.

"Come on. You can't do this Josh." Andrew said, as he pulled Josh back by the arm, as he began to close the door to the ambulance.

"If you want to see them, they'll be at the hospital. With Kate." Josh said, as he withdrew his arm from Andrew's grasp.

-x-


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Charlie carefully entered the room and saw her fast asleep with Louis in her arms, also sleeping. He tilted his head and smiled, as he watched them. He never pictured something like this, the woman he loved, and his son sleeping. She gently stirred and opened her eyes to see him stood there.

She smiled at him, and asked, "Baz ok?"

He returned her smile and nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." She sighed with relief.

Louis gently stirred in her arms, and Charlie walked over towards her, taking him from her. He gently rocked him to sleep, and kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Tired. You?" Duffy replied, as she yawned and stretched.

"Me too." Charlie began to yawn also.

Charlie put his hand on her shoulder, and gently squeezed it, she put her hand over his, and squeezed it back. They softly smiled at each other, then sighed.

Then a loud knock tapped on the door.

They both looked up and saw Chloe appear.

"Duffy, Charlie, um, sorry to um, bother you, but um." Chloe said, as she walked into the room, just as Peter and Jake followed on behind her.

"Peter, Jake? What's happened?" Duffy asked in shock, and both boys just looked worried, as they walked towards her and just hugged into her.

Then Peter said.

"It's Gran. Dad hurt Gran Mum."

He then hugged into her once more.

"What?!" Duffy said in horror, as she looked up at Charlie.

Charlie stood in shock.

"Oh God Mum!" Duffy replied.

"He, he, pushed the door onto her and she, she, fell. There was so much blood Mum." Peter explained as he began to cry into her shoulder.

Jake was squeezing her too, as he cried into her other shoulder.

Charlie's brow furrowed in anger.

"Oh God, boy's shhh, shhh, it's ok, she'll be ok." Duffy replied as she hugged them tight, and looked up in shock at Charlie.

"Where is she Chloe?" Charlie asked, as he saw how upset Duffy was.

"Max is assessing her, she's conscious, just looks like a nasty gash to her forehead. She has a neck brace for precaution. Max says she'll need x-rays to rule anything out." Chloe explained.

"Oh God, Mum!" Duffy answered, as tears filled her eyes.

"And Andrew?" Charlie asked, as he couldn't hide the anger in his features.

"Josh said he left him back at the house. Kate refused to let him near her or the boys." Chloe replied.

"Right." Charlie said, as he hugged Louis to him.

"I need to see her." Duffy requested, as she looked at Chloe.

"Can you, um." Duffy asked, as she signalled to the boys.

Chloe replied, "yeah, no problem."

"Listen, boy's, I won't be long. I'm just going to see Gran ok. Will you stay here with Chloe? I'll be back soon. I promise." Duffy explained, as she pulled back from hugging the boys.

Peter and Jake looked at each other, then back at Duffy and nodded.

Duffy looked up at Charlie, the look she gave him, pleaded that she needed him too. He nodded in response.

"Will you, um, watch Louis for me too Chloe?" Charlie asked, as he gently put him down onto the on-call bed, making sure a pillow was next to him so he couldn't fall out of bed.

"Yeah, course." Chloe replied, as she looked at the boys.

"We'll be back soon boys, ok." Duffy said once again.

Peter and Jake both nodded, then sat down on the chairs in the room.

Duffy left the room, and Charlie followed on after her.

-x-

Max stood looking at her obs chart, and gave a few instructions to Sam.

"Monitor her obs every 15 minutes, until she has had all the fluids. She just needs the x-rays. She'll just need to rest from here." Max explained to Sam.

"Quite a nasty wound Kate. We've got the neck brace on for precaution for now. But once we've seen the x-rays we'll know more. If you have any further pain just let Sam here know, and he'll be able to give you some more pain relief. Your back any better?" Max asked Kate.

"Not really." Kate explained.

"Right, we'll have to order a spinal x-ray too, just to be on the safe side." Max told Sam.

"Right ok Max." Sam replied.

Max then whooshed the curtained back, and closed them behind him. Max then walked over to the nurses station.

"Josh." Max asked, as he walked over towards Josh stood in the Nurse's Station.

"So it was Duffy's husband who did this?" Max asked as he neared Josh.

"According to Kate and Peter yeah." Josh explained.

"He pushed the door onto her and she fell onto the stairs hitting her head and back?" Max asked.

"That's what Peter said yeah." Josh answered.

"Right, ok, we'll do some x-rays and see what they come back with." Max replied.

"She'll be ok though?" It's Duffy's Mum Max." Josh explained.

"She looks alright for the moment. But we'll have to see what the x-rays say." Max replied.

"Right, alright." Josh said.

"Josh, Max. What's happened? Where's my Mum?" Duffy asked as she came bounding through the double doors in a panicked state, Charlie followed on behind her.

Both men looked up to see the dishelved appearance of both Charlie and Duffy.

"Bloody hell mate what happened to you?" Josh asked, aghast.

"Never mind me. What's happened to Kate?" Charlie asked, as he frowned in annoyance.

"She's fine, conscious, a nasty gash to her forehead. She has a neck brace for precaution. We'll request a cervical spine x-ray, and full spinal x-ray. Although I can't see any lasting damage on my initial assessment. Just ruling things out. She's fine. A bit shook up though." Max explained to Duffy and Charlie.

"Oh God, I can't believe he'd do that to Mum!" Duffy replied in shock.

"Hey." Charlie said, as he put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"No, no. This is all my fault. All our fault. Where is she Max?" Duffy replied, shaking off Charlie's hand. Her emotions overcoming her as tears filled his eyes.

"Cubicle Six." Max replied.

"Right." Duffy replied, sniffing back her tears.

She turned on her heel and walked towards the cubicle. Charlie sighed, as he watched her walk down the corridor.

-x-


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"What the hell's been going on Charlie?!" Josh asked him, as he tried to get him to explain.

Charlie sighed as he rubbed his hand around his neck.

"It's a long story." Charlie answered.

"Well, you look like you've been through hell and back. Peter said Andrew bust your nose." Josh said, as he folded his arms at him.

"So Andrew hit you too?" Max asked, as he looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Charlie blushed, but couldn't hide the fact, not from them anyway.

"Bloody hell mate? How did he find out?" Josh asked.

Charlie sighed, "he caught us kissing in the park."

"The park?" Max asked.

"I went looking for Duffy, and Andrew caught us together." Charlie answered.

"Charlie?!" Max just glared at him.

"Jesus." Josh said, as he shook his head at him.

"I know, I know. I deserved it. But, Duffy had just caught Andrew in bed with his girlfriend, at their house." Charlie added.

"What? Bloody hell!" Josh exclaimed.

"You're kidding me?" Max added.

"Duffy and me went to Kate's. Andrew showed up. And well, we had a fight. He hit her Josh, he hit Duffy!." Charlie explained, the anger written on his features.

"What?!" Josh exclaimed again.

"He hit her?" Max added.

"He isn't to be anywhere near her, the boys or Kate. Do you understand me?" Charlie explained to both Max and Josh.

"Yeah, yeah, course." Max replied.

"If he turns up he'll get a black eye off me too!" Josh replied, tensing his fist, getting annoyed.

"And Baz, how's Baz now Charlie?" Max asked.

"Stable, in a lot of pain, but ok I guess." Charlie replied, as he put his hands on his hips, and sighed.

"Good, good. Well, I better get on. I'll keep you updated about Kate Charlie." Max replied, and left the two men together.

"Thanks Max." Charlie replied.

Charlie sighed, and then ran his hands around his neck once again.

"Bloody hell mate. Baz and Louis, you and Duffy. Andrew. Now Kate. What are you gonna do now?" Josh asked him.

"I dunno mate, I just dunno. But, Baz is safe, and out of danger. I've got Louis. But, I just, I can't walk away. I'm not leaving her, not now. I can't." Charlie explained.

"Who? Baz?" Josh asked.

"No, Duffy Josh, Duffy. No matter what happens, I won't let Andrew anywhere near Duffy. Not after all this. Not now." Charlie added, as he ran his hand round the back of his head.

"Ok mate, ok." Josh answered, as he squeezed Charlie's shoulder in comfort.

"Thanks Josh." Charlie looked at Josh, and smiled sombrely at him.

-o-

"Mum, Mum, it's me, Lisa." Duffy said softly, as she reached out for Kate's hand.

"Lisa." Kate replied in a whisper, and squeezed Duffy's hand.

"Oh Mum, look at you." Duffy said, as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm ok. Where's the boys?" Kate asked.

"With Chloe, one of the nurses, they're fine Mum. What happened? Peter said Andrew did this?" Duffy asked.

"He demanded to see the boys. I, I refused, I tried to close the door. He, he, just pushed it, pushed me. I fell. And now look at me. Don't let him near them Lisa!" Kate explained, getting upset and panicked.

"Oh Mum, I won't, I won't I promise." Duffy replied, rubbing her hand over her Kate's.

Kate sighed, and began to relax more.

"Charlie, where's Charlie?" Kate asked, as she looked at her, realising why Duffy was there at the hospital in the first place.

"He's here, just outside." Duffy reassured her.

"His wife ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, the surgery went well, she's fine. As is Louis." Duffy explained.

"Oh thank God." Kate replied, as she squeezed her hand once again.

"Oh Mum, all this, all of it is my fault." Duffy broke down.

"I can't say I'm pleased about all this mess you're in. But Andrew is the main issue here. He's been the one cheating on you and the boys. Not only what has just happened with you and Charlie." Kate replied, as she tried to quieten her.

"Oh Mum!" Duffy exclaimed.

"He has made his bed Lisa. He made it long, long ago. You should have never married him. He was never good enough for you!" Kate added.

"But Peter." Duffy added.

"Peter needed his father yes, but, you know yourself father's can't always be trusted." Kate explained.

"Oh Mum." Duffy replied, tears still in her eyes.

"You did the right thing for Peter, but, look where it's got you. Married to a man not willing to abide by his vows, his sons, and abuses you! How is that your fault?" Kate advised.

"But Mum." Duffy meekly replied.

"You need a man you can trust, and who won't hurt you or the boys." Kate explained.

Duffy sighed, and squeezed Kate's hand. They were quite for a while before they were interrupted.

The curtains slowly whooshed open and revealed Charlie standing there.

"You ok Kate?" Charlie asked, as he closed the curtain behind him.

"Charlie?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Just the man." Kate added.

"Sorry?" Charlie asked confused.

"Come and sit here Charlie." Kate asked, as she tapped the bed opposite Duffy.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked Kate as he walked around to other side of the bed.

"I look worse than I feel now actually. The pain meds have kicked in." Kate replied, as she smiled at him.

"Good, that's a relief." Charlie smiled softly at her.

Charlie looked over at Duffy, and smiled softly at her too.

Duffy gave him a wistful smile in response.

-x-


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Lisa, will you get me a cup of tea, I'm thirsty." Kate asked, as she sensed something wasn't quite right between her daughter and Charlie.

"Um, right, you sure?" Duffy replied.

"I can get you that Kate." Charlie suggested.

"I think by the looks of you Charlie, you could do with a cuppa tea as well. Be a dear Lisa love." Kate asked Duffy once again.

"Ok, right, um, ok. I'll not be long Mum." Duffy replied as she frowned at Kate, then at Charlie.

Charlie just shrugged, and Duffy sighed, huffing slightly as she left the cubicle, whooshing the curtain closed as she left.

"Charlie?" Kate began.

"Yes Kate?" Charlie answered her.

"How's your wife?" Kate asked, as she looked at him.

Charlie sighed, then replied.

"She's resting after her surgery to repair her torn liver. She has broken her arm, and leg. She's in a lot of pain, but, she'll be ok. She'll be in recovery for quite a while."

"Oh lord, that sounds awful. But, I'm pleased she's ok. And Louis?" Kate asked.

"He's fine, not got a scratch. He was lucky, very lucky." Charlie answered.

"Oh that's a relief Charlie." Kate replied.

"And you? How are you?" Kate asked, as she reached out and squeezed his hand.

Charlie sighed, and quite honestly didn't know how to answer her.

"Me? Oh, um."

"You look stressed and exhausted Charlie." Kate squeezed his hand once more.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I am a bit." He added, and squeezed her hand in response.

"Why don't you take Louis home, get some rest?" Kate suggested.

"Um, I can't, not..." He sighed once again.

"Can't why?" Kate asked.

Charlie just rubbed his hand around his neck.

"I can't just leave her alone, not, not..."

"Oh, sorry, your wife." Kate replied.

"Baz?" Charlie quickly reacted and frowned at her.

"That's understandable Charlie." Kate answered.

"No, um, not Baz. Um." Charlie began to blush.

"Oh, um, you mean Lisa don't you?" Kate asked him.

"Um." He sighed and then nodded.

"I can't just leave her and the boys on their own, not after what Andrew has done to her, and to you!" Charlie explained, getting agitated.

"Oh Charlie." Kate replied, and squeezed his hand once again.

Charlie sighed, and squeezed her hand and smiled sombrely at her.

"I, um, it's just all my fault Kate. I could have lost Baz, and Louis today. And, and everything with Duffy, Andrew, the boys, you. It's just all my fault." Charlie explained as he bowed his head in shame.

"Oh Charlie, it's not all your fault. Yes, some of these things have happened. But Andrew is the main one to blame here. Everything that has happened with Lisa, well. I hate to say it, but, it was only a matter of time. I know you have only just gotten married. And you have broken your vows too. But, Lisa and you. You and me both know you were always more than just friends." Kate explained.

"What?" Charlie looked at her horrified.

"You think I'm a total fool?" Kate replied, and frowned at him.

"Um, um." Charlie stammered.

"Answer me this then. Who was always by Lisa's side for everything in her life? Hmm? You. Who believed in her? Who protected her? Hmm? You. I maybe an old woman now Charlie. But, I know those are the actions of a man who loves someone. And not just their friend." Kate explained.

"But, but. All this time? And you knew?" Charlie asked her in shock.

"Like I said Charlie, you can't fool me." Kate smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, yeah I guess not." Charlie chuckled at her.

"She's felt the same way about you for a long, long time Charlie. I just wish she hadn't married that idiot when she did!" Kate added.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean." Charlie replied.

"So don't blame yourself Charlie. You can't help who you love can you?" Kate explained.

"No, no, I guess not. But, it's just one big mess Kate. She should have come to me, when all this happened the first time. Things would have been very different."

"How do you mean?" Kate asked, puzzled.

Charlie sighed once again.

"I married Baz for all the wrong reasons too. Just like Duffy married Andrew because of Peter. I married Baz to keep Louis."

"You mean you?"

"I wouldn't have married Baz no, if I'd known Duffy felt the same about me."

"Oh Charlie."

"I know, I know. All this, all of it is my fault. I'm stupid, what was I thinking." Charlie said chastising himself.

"You both did what you thought was best for your children. Believe me, I did the same. It didn't end well either. And I ended up raising Lisa on my own. Marriage only works if both work together."

"Yeah, I, guess. I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Oh Charlie, you both did what you had to do. It's clear you are tearing yourselves up over it all."

"I just didn't want to be that bloke. But I am. I am now."

"Oh Charlie. What is it you really want?" Kate asked.

"Just to be happy, be with someone who loves me, and that I love, and have a family. What's wrong with having all that?"

"And are you happy with everything you have now?" Kate asked.

Charlie looked at her, and sighed.

"No, no I'm not."

"Oh, I see."

"That's the problem. Baz pretty much left for Birmingham less than a month after we got married. She had no intention of staying in Holby with me."

"Oh."

"Does it make me a bad person Kate? Hmm? To want more than being a weekend husband and father?"

"No, no of course not."

"Why does it have to be so complicated then hmm?"

"It's only complicated Charlie because you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, yeah I guess."

"That's always been your problem."

"What has?"

"You never told Lisa how you felt because you didn't want to spoil your friendship."

"Yeah, and look where it's got us now because I told her. My wife is in ICU, Duffy has been beaten black and blue, you sat here because of it all, and just look at the state of me. So much for going with your heart huh?"

"Oh Charlie. Just promise me one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Look after Lisa will you, and the boys."

"You mean."

"There's only been one man who could and has truly look after her, and that's you."

"Me?"

Kate nodded, and squeezed his hand.

Charlie smiled at her, and squeezed her hand with his.

-x-


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Duffy decided to check on the boys before she returned to bring her Mum a drink. But, she had a word with Max, who advised they were just waiting for a slot in x-ray, so nothing more had changed. Duffy let him know that Kate was feeling more alert, and that her pain meds were helping. Duffy then headed back upstairs to see her boys.

"Mum?" Peter called out as she entered the room.

"How's Gran?" Peter asked.

"She's fine Peter, just a bit shook up. Just waiting for a few tests.

Jake turned and looked up from his colouring book Chloe had managed to get for them, as Amy delivered them from upstairs trying to help.

Peter sighed with relief, and then got up from the table they were sat at and walked up to Duffy and gave her a cuddle.

"Try not to worry Peter, she's fine." Duffy said, as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Can we see her?" Peter asked.

"Not just yet sweetheart. Once we know more ok." Duffy answered, and kissed him on the head once again.

Peter sighed once more, and hugged her a bit tighter.

"Where's daddy?" Jake asked.

"Um." Duffy replied, unsure what to say.

"I told you Jake, we don't need to see him anymore. Right."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, right." Jake replied, then carried on colouring.

"Isn't that right Mum?" Peter said, as he looked up at Duffy.

"Yeah, yeah it is Peter." Duffy sighed, and looked down at Peter, and hugged him closer to her.

"Where's Uncle Charlie?" Peter asked.

"He's with your Gran." Duffy replied.

"Oh, right ok. Is he ok now?" Peter asked.

"He'll be fine sweetheart." Duffy answered.

"Good. I like Uncle Charlie. Dad didn't need to hurt him."

"No, no he didn't love, he didn't."

"What does screwing your wife mean?" Peter added.

"What?!" Duffy exclaimed in shock.

"That's what Dad said, that's why he hit him. He told Josh that."

"Um." Duffy blushed, and looked at Chloe in horror.

"Is that coz Uncle Charlie is your friend? And Dad doesn't like that he is your friend?" Peter asked.

"Um, yes, yes Peter, that's why." Duffy replied, as she hugged Peter once again.

"But Uncle Charlie has always been your friend." Peter answered.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Duffy replied.

"Mummy, I'm thirsty." Jake asked, as he looked up from his colouring.

"Ok sweetheart, let's go and get you something to drink, and maybe we can go and check up on Gran too?" Duffy suggested.

"Ok, Mummy." Jake replied, and got up from the table and his colouring.

Louis, however was still sleeping, and so was settled enough.

"You ok to stay with Louis Chloe?" Duffy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine with me." Chloe replied.

"Thanks Chloe, I'll get Charlie to come up and get him."

"Oh, ok, I don't mind staying Duffy, as long as you need me to." Chloe replied.

"Thanks Chloe." Duffy smiled in thanks at her.

Duffy then took the boys downstairs to get something to drink, before returning to Kate and Charlie.

-o-

Andrew drove to Victoria's, frustration and worry written all over his face. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel several times during the journey, cursing at himself.

"Andrew?" Victoria replied, as she opened the door of her flat, she saw him stood looking tense and stressed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, course, come in. Are you ok?" Victoria asked, as she noticed the worry on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Andrew said, as he walked into her hallway.

Victoria frowned at him, then closed the door.

-o-

Duffy walked down the corridor with two teas in tow, alongside her boys drinking from their cans.

"Uncle Charlie." Peter said, as he saw Charlie walking out of a cubicle, and down the corridor towards them.

Peter quickly hugged Charlie.

"Peter, um." Charlie said, as he hugged him back, slightly taken aback by his reaction.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Peter." Charlie replied, as he looked down at him.

"Where's Gran?" Peter asked him.

"Just down here Peter." Duffy replied, as she looked at Peter, and frowned a little at Charlie.

Charlie sighed, and let Peter go.

"Come on Peter." Duffy added.

"Aren't you coming to see Gran too?" Peter asked Charlie.

"Um, I'll just go and check on Louis first ok Peter?" Charlie explained, as he looked down at Peter.

"But he's asleep Uncle Charlie." Jake explained.

"Oh, right, is he?" Charlie looked up at Duffy.

"Yeah, yeah he is. Chloe is still with him." Duffy explained.

"Oh, ok." Charlie answered.

"Here's your tea." Duffy added.

"Oh, right, thanks." Charlie replied, as he took the tea from her.

"Come and see Gran with us Uncle Charlie." Peter asked him, as he grabbed his hand.

"Oh, um." Charlie replied, unsure what to do, as he then looked up at Duffy.

Duffy saw Peter's reaction, then looked at Charlie, and nodded at him.

"Ok, I'll come with you Peter." Charlie replied, as he squeezed the young boy's hand, and smiled at him.

-x-


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Gran, Gran, you ok?" Peter asked, as they slide the cubicle curtain back.

"Oh, Peter darling, yes, yes, I'm ok." Kate replied, as she saw Peter walking down to her side, still holding Charlie's hand.

"Gran, your head better now?" Jake asked her, as he held Duffy's hand.

"A little better, yes darling." Kate explained to Jake at the end of her bed.

"Phew." Jake sighed.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation Sam entered the cubicle.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kate's got a slot in X-ray, so we're gonna have to take her along now." Sam explained.

"Oh, right, um, ok. Come on then boys. Gran has to go and have her x-rays now, to take pictures of her bones Jake." Duffy explained to Jake, who was frowning in confusion.

Jake's frown disappeared, as he understood the explanation.

"We'll be back later to see Gran ok." Duffy added.

"I'll bring you my picture Gran." Jake said, as he looked at Kate.

"That'll be lovely Jake." Kate replied.

Both boys then left the cubicle with Duffy and Charlie.

-o-

"I'll um, go and get Louis." Charlie explained to Duffy.

"Ok, um, we'll go to the canteen, you can meet us there if you want?" Duffy replied, as she looked down at her boys, then back to Charlie.

"Ok, I'll not be long, alright." Charlie replied.

"Ok." Duffy replied, and watched him walk down the hallway.

-o-

Charlie returned to the on-call room, to find an alert Louis playing with Chloe.

"Oh, has he been awake long." Charlie asked as he bent down to pick up Louis from the bed.

"No, no, just a few minutes really." Chloe replied.

"How's Duffy's Mum?" Chloe asked, as she got up from the bed and straightened down her tunic.

"She's a lot more alert, I doubt she has broken anything. She's just gone for her x-rays to be sure. But she does have a nasty bruise on her cheek appearing." Charlie explained.

"Bless her. Must have been such a shock." Chloe mentioned.

"Yeah, definitely a shock alright." Charlie replied, as he shook Louis in his arms to soothe him.

"I'm just gonna meet up with Duffy in the canteen, get this young man some breakfast. Baz is sleeping, I rang the ward on the way up. But, if anyone needs me, or Duffy, we'll be down there for a while." Charlie explained.

"Right, ok Charlie. I'll get back downstairs then." Chloe replied.

"Go and have your break first though Chloe. Thanks for all your help." Charlie suggested.

"Oh, right, that's ok Charlie, no problem at all." Chloe said, as she left the room.

Charlie then hugged Louis close to him, and smelt a whiff of his nappy.

"Best get you changed first Louis." Charlie said, as Louis giggled at him.

-o-

By the time Charlie met up with Duffy, the boys had eaten some snacks, and were already wanting to go back to see their Gran.

Charlie pulled up a chair, and placed Louis in his high-chair, then began to feed Louis from the jar he'd bought.

"She'll still be in x-ray boys. We'll see her after we've all finished here ok."

"Then we can take Gran home can't we Mum?" Jake asked, as he looked up from the little colouring book Duffy had been given with his snacks.

"We'll see how Gran is first Jake, then we can think about going home." Duffy sighed, and turned to look at Charlie, concerned.

Charlie sighed, and knew that look she gave him: worry.

"Ok Mum, I'm doing Gran another picture anyway. To make her feel better." Jake answered, as he coloured his picture vigorously.

"Do you um, do you want us to stay with you and the boys tonight?" Charlie asked Duffy, as he reached out for her hand.

"Um." Duffy replied, unsure, then turned and looked her boys, both busy drawing, and colouring.

Duffy nodded softly at him, and took his hand in hers, then smiled softly at him.

Peter looked up and saw this exchange between them and frowned, and then looked down at his drawing. His mind now whirling with reasons why his Uncle would do that to his Mum, and why he was going to stay with them.

-o-

Upon returning to Kate's cubicle, Duffy and the boys stood at either side of Kate's bed, as the boys showed her their drawings for her. Max then entered the cubicle, and signalled to Duffy to have a word outside with her.

"Well?" Duffy asked.

"Nothing broken, but we'd like to keep her overnight for observation due to her head injury, and being unconscious for as long as she was. Then she can go home sometime tomorrow. She'll be moved up to the ward in about half an hour. It's quite quiet today thankfully." Max explained.

"Right, ok, thanks for everything Max."

"No problem Duffy. Will you and the boys be alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, Charlie is going go stay with us." Duffy replied.

"Oh, right, ok. Try and get some rest yourself, you've all had quite a few busy days. Eve is aware and has suggested to take a few days leave." Max replied.

"Thanks Max." Duffy smiled in thanks at him.

"No problem." Max said, as he then carried on down the corridor to the nurses station.

Duffy walked back into the cubicle with Kate.

"Boy's will you go and get your Gran a cup of tea, and you can get another drink. Here's some money." Duffy explained, as she dug into her purse for some change.

"Ok Mum, come on Jake." Peter said, as he grabbed his brother's hand and they left the cubicle.

Duffy then turned to Kate and explained.

"They're moving you onto the ward soon Mum."

"Yes, the doctor explained earlier." Kate replied.

"Where's Charlie?" Kate asked.

"He's gone to check on Baz, then he will be down soon."

"Oh right, she is ok isn't she? His wife?"

"Yeah, just on the recovery ward now Mum. She'll be sleeping mainly, post-surgery, and with her injuries." Duffy explained.

"And then?" Kate enquired.

"And then what?" Duffy asked.

"Has he asked to stay with you and the boys?" Kate asked.

"How did you know that?" Duffy replied in shock.

"We had a few words Lisa. You need to trust him." Kate explained.

"Mum!" Duffy exclaimed.

"He's worried about you. We both are." Kate replied, quite sternly.

"I can look after myself and the boys." Duffy replied, quite harshly.

"Indeed you can. But, he's the only man who is wanting to stand by you, and the boys. Regardless of what you think about the mess you are all in. He just wants to protect you. And I don't feel comfortable leaving you on your own in case Andrew shows up again." Kate explained, getting anxious.

"I'm more then capable..." She interrupted.

"For goodness sake Lisa! His wife has been involved in a severe car accident. And the only people he is worried about most is you, and your boys. Open your eyes." Kate voiced a little loudly.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Duffy tried to hush her Mum, trying not to make a scene.

"Just remember, he was quite prepared to lose everything for you. Don't forget that." Kate replied, looking at her with a glare.

"He told you that?" Duffy replied in shock.

Kate nodded.

"Don't for once think I agree with all the marriage vows you have both broken. But, I'd rather you be with an man who loves you and the boys, and is willing to do anything to protect you. Silly girl. Your father walked out on us because he couldn't be a decent enough husband and father. Don't throw away a man who can, and wants to." Kate explained.

"Mum." Duffy looked down sombrely at her.

Kate grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We all do things for our children Lisa. Even when our heads tell us it is the right thing to do. But, when your heart knows what it wants. Grab it while you have the chance." Kate said, as she squeezed her hand once again.

Duffy smiled back, nodded, and squeezed her hand back.

"Here we are Gran. It's a bit hot." Peter explained, as he appeared throw the cubicle curtain. He then handed her the cup of tea.

"We blew on it a bit first though." Jake added, and smiled.

"Thank you boys." Kate smiled in thanks at them both.

-x-


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked as he walked into Baz's side room.

Baz sighed, and turned her head away from him.

"Baz?" Charlie said, and sighed.

He then sat down in the chair next to her, Louis in his arms asleep.

"Like you care." She angrily replied.

"Of course I care." Charlie explained.

"Oh really? Where have you been all day? Been with her have you?" Baz bitterly said.

Charlie sighed once again.

"I called, the nurse said you were asleep."

"So."

"Oh, don't be like that Baz."

"Be like what?" She sighed in a huff, and winced in pain.

"Is Louis ok?" Baz asked, as she tried to move to rub Louis' back, then winced in pain.

"He's fine. Are you still in pain? I can request more pain relief."

She sighed, then nodded.

"Ok." Charlie then pressed the call button.

Then silence descended the room.

"Do you want me to bring anything in for you?" Charlie asked.

"No, my Dad is coming soon." Baz replied.

"Oh, right. Ok." Charlie replied, and sighed.

Silence filled the room once again.

"Why her Charlie, why her?" Baz said, as she turned to look at him, tears filled her eyes.

Charlie sighed, and looked down shamefully.

"You don't need to know." Charlie explained, in barely a whisper.

"Did you ever love me?" Baz asked, as she glared at him.

"Of course I did!" Charlie replied, shocked.

"But, not as much as you love her?" Baz loudly replied, as she winced in pain once again.

"Baz, come on, you'll only make your injuries worse." Charlie replied, seeing her agitated.

"The truth Charlie, tell me the truth!" Baz spat back at him.

"Alright, alright. It's always been her, ok. Is that what you want to hear?" Charlie harshly replied.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Baz angrily replied.

"The thing is though Baz, how can you criticise me, when you were off the minute we go married. You never wanted this marriage to work did you?"

"Don't be so?"

"So what Baz?"

"I'm not stupid. You never wanted me either? You just wanted Louis. Didn't you?" Charlie raised his voice at her.

"That's not..." Baz began to say.

"Oh, it's the truth alright. Not nice is it? I'm sorry all this has happened. I'm sorry I hurt you. But, be reasonable Baz. This, this, us, it was never going to last was it?" Charlie explained.

Baz sighed, and was silent for a few moments, then she shook her head.

Charlie sighed, and shook his head too.

Then the nurse entered the room, and Charlie rose up from the chair.

"I'm taking Louis with me. If your Dad or you want to see him. You know how to contact me. Get well soon won't you." Charlie said, as he walked out of the room.

Baz just sighed, and turned her head away from them, a tear rolled down her cheek.

-x-

Charlie found them sitting in the staff room, waiting for him.

"Kate gone up to the ward then?" Charlie asked, as he entered the room with Louis awake in his arms.

"Yeah, not long ago. Baz ok?"

"Yeah, her Dad is coming soon. I said I'll have Louis until she is up to see him."

"Oh, right, ok." Duffy replied.

"Can we go home now Mummy?" Jake asked.

"Yes sweetheart, we can go home now." Duffy said, as she smiled at Jake, and then looked up at Charlie.

"I'll, um, need to get some clothes, and nappies for Louis, things like that." Charlie explained.

"We can go into town and pick them up. Not a problem." Duffy replied, and smiled at him once again.

"Oh, ok. Great, thanks." Charlie replied.

"You don't mind helping us do you boys?" Duffy asked.

"Can I get a new toy Mummy?" Jake asked.

Duffy laughed, and replied, "we'll see darling, we'll see."

"Ok then, fine by me." Jake replied with a smile on his face.

"Why do we have to get Louis some things though Mum, doesn't Uncle Charlie have his stuff at his house?" Peter asked, confused.

"It's complicated love." Duffy replied.

"How complicated, doesn't Louis live with Uncle Charlie?"

"Um, Louis lives with his Mum in Birmingham Peter, she works up there. So all of his things are in Birmingham." Charlie explained.

"Oh, um." Peter frowned in confusion.

"But..." Peter began again.

"That's enough Peter. We'll have to get a move on." Duffy explained.

"Um. Ok." Peter replied.

Charlie swallowed hard, trying to explain his family living arrangements to a nine year old were more difficult than he thought.

"I'll erm, just call us a taxi." Charlie said, blushing.

Charlie left to call them a taxi, and returned a few moments later.

"The taxi will be five minutes." Charlie explained.

"Right. Boys, pack up your things, we'll be leaving soon." Duffy explained.

They all left moments later, after their taxi arrived.

-o-

By the time Charlie carried all of the shopping into Duffy's house he was physically, and mentally exhausted. They'd swung by his house to collect a few of his own clothes. And the boys had enjoyed their trip to Macdonald's for a treat for being good. They had already opened their toys Charlie had bought them, to much of Duffy's protests. He wouldn't accept it though, and reiterated that they needed cheering up after the passed few days. Duffy couldn't argue with him there. Charlie had ended up dipping into his savings to buy a travel cot for Louis, and new car seat. And Duffy was in the living room soothing Louis, as the boys played. Charlie asked where he could set up the travel cot, Duffy suggested her spare room. Much to Charlie's shock, but she smiled in response. He'd want him to be as comfortable and in a quiet room, after the passed few days. Charlie agreed. Once the cot was up, he headed back down stairs to collapse on the couch with exhaustion.

"Tea?" Duffy asked, as she handed him a cup as she entered the room.

"Oh, perfect thanks." Charlie replied, as he took it from her and took a sip.

"I'm going to see Mum, take her a few things. In about half an hour or so." Duffy explained.

"Oh, right, um." Charlie replied.

"Will you watch the boys whilst I'm gone?" Duffy asked.

"We can come with you. I don't want you to be on your own." Charlie explained.

Duffy sighed, and said, "I'll be fine, honestly."

"Duffy." Charlie frowned at her.

Charlie took her hand, and added, "Duffy, after today. I don't want..."

Duffy looked into his eyes and saw the look of fear in his features.

"Ok." She whispered, then nodded in response, and she squeezed his hand.

Charlie sighed in relief.

-x-


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Duffy swung by Kate's house on the way to the hospital to collect a few things for Kate. By the time they arrived on the ward Kate was still awake and chatting to her neighbour on the ward. Both Peter and Jake ran up to her.

"Boys be careful, Gran will still be quite sore. No hugs for now." Duffy explained quite sternly.

"Oh, um." Jake said, and stopped in from of his Gran.

"Kisses are fine though Jake." Kate laughed at him.

"Oooh." Jake smiled back at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Peter then gave her a quick kiss on her other cheek.

"I've brought you some clothes and a few other things Mum. We'll phone in the morning to find out when you can go home." Duffy explained, as she put her bag into her cupboard.

Jake sat at the bottom of her bed, but began to yawn quite loudly.

"Someone is tired." Kate asked, as she looked at Jake.

"I think so. We'll not be long if that's ok Mum." Duffy replied.

"That's fine honestly, I'm quite tired myself." Kate replied, yawning herself.

"Charlie not with you?" Kate asked.

"Um, he's gone to see Baz. Just so she can see Louis. He said he won't be long though." Duffy answered, getting a little bit concerned by the entire situation they had found themselves in.

"Oh, ok." Kate replied.

"Uncle Charlie and Louis are staying out ours now Gran." Peter explained.

"Is that so Peter?" Kate replied.

"Uncle Charlie bought us some games too Gran. Mum wouldn't let him at first though. And we went to Macdonald's too." Jake mentioned.

"Oh that's nice of him Jake." Kate replied.

"Yeah, see Mummy. We have been good enough to get some toys." Jake told Duffy.

"You have Jake, you have." Duffy replied.

-o-

"Charlie, oh, right." Baz's Dad said, as Charlie walked into Baz's room.

"How is she?" Charlie asked, as he moved to the side of the bed, holding a sleepy Louis.

Baz was sleeping, so was unaware that Charlie had walked into the room.

"In a lot of pain, but, the Doctor says she will adjust in time. How's Louis?" Baz's Dad asked.

"Oh, he's fine, just tired that's all. He'd usually be in bed now." Charlie explained, as he hugged Louis closer to him.

"Good, good, that's a relief." Baz's Dad replied.

He then turned to look at Baz, who was still sleeping soundly.

Silence descended on them for a few moments.

Then Baz's Dad broke the tension in the room.

"What's been going on Charlie?"

"It's a long story." Charlie explained.

"So I hear. She doesn't deserve any of this. I thought better of you." He said, as he frowned angrily at him.

"I know, I know. It just happened." Charlie replied, as he looked down guiltily.

"Is it what you really want? This other woman and her kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is. I'm sorry." Charlie replied.

Baz's Dad sighed, and glared at him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

"It's the right thing to do. I have to. And I'm sorry if that's not what you'd expected of me. Baz is a strong woman, she'll find someone. I just know it's not me. I'm sorry." Charlie explained.

Baz's Dad sighed, and shook his head at him.

Then the room went quiet once again.

"Um, if you want to get a hold of me, here is the phone number to call." Charlie said, as he put the piece of paper on the top of the cupboard.

"You're not at home then?" Baz's Dad asked.

"Um, no, no we aren't at home." Charlie explained.

"I don't know how you can live with yourself Charlie. Leaving her like this." Baz's Dad said, as he turned and looked at Baz lying in bed.

Charlie sighed and said, "I am sorry. What more can I say?"

"Just go. We don't need you now do we." Baz's Dad replied angrily.

"Um." Charlie sighed, and then walked out the room with his head held low with guilt, with Louis in his arms.

-o-

Charlie found Kate's ward quite easily, and walked into it with Louis stirring and unsettled in his arms.

"Ah, finally, here he is." Kate said, as she saw Charlie enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Louis needed changing, and he's getting a bit unsettled." Charlie explained, as he tried to soothe Louis, but it failed to work.

"Give him here." Duffy said, as she held out her hands for him.

Charlie passed a now crying Louis to her, and she began speaking to him in hushed tones, and hugged him to her, within a minute his tears dried and calmed down dramatically.

"How did you?" Charlie asked in shock.

"I have the knack." She smirked at him.

Charlie smirked back at her and shook his head.

"Right boys, I think you best you all head on home. Time for bed." Kate said, as she could see they all looked exhausted.

"You sure Mum?" Duffy asked.

"You all look exhausted Lisa. And I need my beauty sleep." Kate replied, as she smirked at the boys.

"Oh, Mum. Ok. Ready then boys?" Duffy asked, as she held Louis calmly in her arms.

Peter and Jake both nodded.

"Right, give you Gran a kiss, and we'll go." Duffy said.

The boys dutifully kissed their Gran.

"Don't forget to phone us tomorrow to let us know when you are allowed home Mum. I have the day off, so don't worry." Duffy said, as she gave her Mum a kiss too.

"Ok, I will do. Night boys. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kate replied, and waved them off as they all left the room.

"Lovely family you have there Kate." Kate's neighbour Joan said to her.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah they are aren't they?" Kate smiled to herself, they do make quite a lovely little family.

-o-

As he closed the door to Duffy's house, Charlie yawned as he did so. What he didn't see was someone sitting in a car glaring at him. Their fingers tightening on the wheel.

-x-


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The boys had gone upstairs as soon as they walked into the house. Charlie took Louis from Duffy, and put him in his cot, already asleep, so hadn't stirred. Whilst Duffy put her own boys to bed, after they'd cleaned their teeth, and got into their pyjamas. To tired to argue that they weren't ready to go to bed, they soon got comfortable, and settled down to sleep.

Charlie headed downstairs, and Duffy joined him not long after.

Charlie was sat on the couch rubbing his temple, with his eyes shut. Duffy walked into the living room and tilted her head at him.

"You ok?" Duffy asked, as she sat down next to him.

"Just tired. You?" Charlie asked as her opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Same." Duffy replied, as put her head against his shoulder.

He smiled to himself, and put his arm around her, hugging her to him. He then pulled the blanket off the sofa, and wrapped it around then both. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.

-o-

They sighed as the lights in the upstairs windows were switched off. They rubbed their hand across their temple, cursed to themselves. Then turned the ignition on the car, and sped off down the road.

-o-

She began to stir and woke up, her eyes adjusting to the light. She heard the sound of his snoring, and she looked up, her head resting on his chest, she smiled to herself.

"Charlie?" She whispered.

"Charlie?" She said again, and rubbed his chest.

"Huh, what?" Charlie stirred, but woke up with a startle.

"It's ok, we um, fell asleep." Duffy replied softly, and gently stroked his chest.

"Yeah, um, yeah we must have." Charlie replied, and was momentarily absorbed by the way her hair shone in the glow of the lamp light in the room.

She turned her head and read the time on the nearby clock on the mantelpiece.

"It's 5:30 in morning." She replied, as she turned back to look at him.

"Is it?" He replied in shock.

He was lost in her eyes, and he gently moved her hair behind her ear, to get a fuller view of her beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She replied, and then bit her lip at him.

"Oh, right." He replied, and saw her move closer to up towards him.

He then moved down to meet her lips with his.

Their kiss was soft and warm. Charlie ran his fingers in her hair, as he deepened their kiss, and cupped her head with his hand.

-o-

Muffled sounds woke him from his sleep, and he turned to see his brother sleeping soundly. He frowned and got out of bed. He checked on Louis, next door, who was sleeping soundly. Then checked his Mum's room, which was empty. He frowned once again. But he still heard the sounds. He then stood on the landing, and saw the light in the living room was on, by the glow that filtered out underneath the locked door. He slowly crept down the stairs.

Duffy was kissing Charlie, and groaning, as she grinded against him, as she sat straddled on his lap. Charlie fondled her bra covered breasts through the opened fabric of her blouse, as she sped up her movements. Their kiss deepened.

The handled turned and the door creaked open.

"Mum!?" Peter yelled as he stood in horror seeing his mother and Charlie in the heat of passion in front of him.

Duffy opened her eyes, and saw her eldest son standing there in front of her.

"Peter?!" Duffy squealed in shock.

Peter ran off hurriedly up the stairs, and ran straight into his room, closing the door behind him. He shook his head in horror, rubbing his eyes, trying to get the images out of his mind.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed, as he looked at Duffy in shock.

"Shit Charlie, shit!" Duffy put her hand to her mouth in shock. She then shifted out of his grasp, and his lap, as she began to hurriedly redress.

Duffy began pacing the floor, unsure what to do, as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Calm down." Charlie tired to soothe her, as he put on his trousers.

"Calm down, calm down! My son has, has, just caught us having sex Charlie. How the hell can I calm down!" Duffy exclaimed, as she began to put on her jeans.

Charlie sighed, as he tried to zip up his jeans.

"What am I going to say to him? Huh? He's nine years old Charlie. Nine!" Duffy exclaimed as she zipped up her own jeans.

"Well, um." Charlie replied, lots for words, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Duffy just huffed at him and walked out of the room in a state. She climbed the stairs and shook her head at herself.

As she reached the boys room, she sighed and turned the handle and peered into the room.

"Peter? Peter?" Duffy gently called after him, as she saw his duvet cover was over his head.

"Go away!" Peter said forcefully.

Duffy sighed, and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Peter, sweetheart." Duffy said soothingly.

"Go. Away!" Peter said once again, a bit louder this time.

Duffy sighed, and looked down shamefully.

"Leave me alone! Go and kiss Uncle Charlie! Now I know what Dad meant! You, you...and Uncle Charlie! How could you do that to Dad! Go away Mum!" Peter said once again, as he sniffed back his tears.

"Oh sweetheart. Don't cry." Duffy said as she tried to calm him.

"Why not!? You are cheating on Dad! No wonder Dad gave Uncle Charlie a bust nose!" Peter said, as he sobbed once again.

"Oh, love. It's much more complicated than that." Duffy replied, trying to explain.

"Go away! I want to be on my own!" Peter said loudly.

Jake, in the bed next to him began to stir, but didn't wake up.

"Ok, ok, shh, shh, I'm going. This doesn't change anything though Peter. I love you and Jake, ok. That will never change. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be downstairs when you want to talk ok." Duffy said, as she tried to reassure him.

"Go away." Peter replied, a little quieter this time, as he sniffed up his tears.

Duffy sighed, and got up from the bed. She turned and saw Jake sleeping soundly, then left the room, closing the door gently behind her. She quickly walked into the spare room, and checked on Louis, who was also sleeping soundly. She sighed, and then left his room too. She then gently made her way downstairs.

-x-


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Charlie had made them both a cup of coffee in the kitchen. He heard her sigh as she came down the stairs. He walked down the hallway, and handed her a mug.

"Here, it's coffee it'll help." He said, as he joined her as she walked into the living room.

"How will it help Charlie? Huh? He hates me, he blames us for Andrew leaving." Duffy explained, as she flopped down onto the sofa.

Charlie ran his hand around the back of his neck and sighed too.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. All this." Charlie said remorsefully.

Duffy looked up at him and sighed, the put her head in her hand.

"I don't know if I can do this Charlie."

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, as he put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't Charlie, just don't ok." Duffy said, and quickly moved out of his grasp.

"You and Louis should go home." Duffy added, looking away from him, unable to meet his eye.

"What?" Charlie replied, shocked.

"I don't want the boys upset any more than they are already Charlie." Duffy explained sharply.

"Duffy, come on, what if Andrew comes back huh? Look what he did to your Mum!" Charlie replied, as he moved to stand in front of her.

"He won't hurt them or me Charlie." Duffy replied, still looking away from him.

Charlie put his coffee mug onto the nearby table.

He then crouched down and tried to put his hand on hers, then said.

"I don't want to take that chance Duffy, look what he did to you."

He put his hand on her chin and turned her injured cheek towards him, the faint bruise evident.

"I can look after myself Charlie, I don't need your help." Duffy replied, as she moved her head away from him.

"Duffy, please. I'll stay on the couch. You'll not know we're here honestly. I don't want to leave you, not like this." Charlie pleaded with her.

"Please Charlie, I just can't do this, not now." She explained, as she looked up at him, her eyes shone with tears.

Charlie sighed, and bowed his head in frustration.

"If he hurts you, I'll find him, I will." Charlie said, as he balled his hand into a fist.

"I'll be fine." Duffy replied, trying to sound strong.

Charlie stood up and ran his hand around the back of his neck, and paced. He frowned in anger, and then stopped. He sighed as he looked down at her, then said, with a raised pointed finger, quite sternly.

"I'm just a phone call away. Do you understand me?"

Duffy glared at him, but noticed how much it was upsetting him. She then sighed and nodded at him.

"If he turns up, and, and..." Charlie began to say.

"Charlie." Duffy sighed at him.

Charlie sighed in frustration once again.

"We'll be fine. If he turns up I'll call the Police. He attacked my mother Charlie, I'll not give him the opportunity to come near me or the boys." Duffy replied as she became more and more angry herself.

Charlie sighed, and put his hands into his pockets and glared at her.

"He still has a key, this is his house Duffy. It's not safe." Charlie replied, as he frowned at her.

Duffy sighed too, then replied.

"We have a chain on the door. We'll be fine." Duffy answered condescendingly.

Charlie sighed once again.

"So is that it then?" Charlie frowned and folded his arms at her.

"Yeah, it is." Duffy replied sternly.

"He gets away with cheating on you, he hits you, hurts your mother, and you are just gonna accept it?" He said, now unable to keep his thoughts inside.

"He's not getting away with it Charlie." Duffy answered and looked up at him and glared at him.

"Isn't he?" Charlie replied quickly.

"He's still their father." Duffy explained.

"Pfft." Charlie huffed.

"None of this would have happened if we hadn't, if we..." Duffy pointed out.

"It's been less than a week Duffy, since we, we... For God's sake, he's been cheating on you for months, and he gets off Scott free with you and the boys." Charlie said, the anger evident in in his tone.

"He's not getting away with it!" Duffy angrily retorted.

"He is! Peter may have caught us Duffy, but he needs to know the truth sometime." Charlie remarked.

"He's nine years old Charlie. Who can he trust now? Just his Gran. I can't do that to him. I can't make him hate me more than he does already." Duffy explained, then sighed.

"He can trust you, and me. I've known him all his life Duffy." Charlie mentioned.

"And we've both broken up my marriage as a result. It's bad enough he's seen what he's seen this week. I don't want to make it any worse than it already is for him." Duffy reiterated.

"I have too don't forget. Baz is lying in a hospital bed recovering from a severe car accident, she could have died today! Or it could have been Louis hurt or much worse! All because of what's happened, because of me, because of us. God, don't you get it? Why I'm here? I can't just standby and wait until you're hurt too!?" Charlie explained, as he paced, running his hand around the back of his neck.

Duffy sighed, and replied trying to back track her remarks.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that."

Charlie sighed, then paced the room, and said.

"Didn't you?"

He sighed once again, and paced, he then paused and turned to look at her. He ran his hand around the back of his head in stress.

"I chose you Duffy, you."

He sighed once again, frowned at her, then added.

"And you, you...You're just worried about who's being blamed for all this?" He explained further, the anger evident in his tone.

He then added.

"Blame me, because I was stupid enough to think that you didn't feel the same way years ago. God knows I should have told you before now."

"Charlie." Duffy whispered in shock.

"No, no. If this is what you want."

"Charlie." Duffy said quietly once again.

"We'll go." Charlie said, as he walked hurriedly out of the room.

"Charlie." She whispered.

She stood up, and watched him walk up the stairs.

-x-


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Charlie checked on Louis, who was sleeping soundly.

He then began packing all of his things he's bought the previous day, back into the bags he'd left in the room. He then took them all down stairs and put them nearest the door. He then lifted up the phone and dialled for a taxi.

Duffy sighed as she sat on the sofa, her head in her hands. She looked up as she heard his voice. She rose from the sofa and stood in the living room doorway.

"Charlie?" She said quietly.

He ended the call, after arranging a taxi. He turned and looked at her, and frowned.

"We'll be gone soon." He said, and walked back up the stairs.

"Charlie." Duffy called after him.

He just continued to walk up the stairs.

-o-

Charlie had changed Louis, gotten him dressed, dismantled his travel cot, and strapped Louis into his car seat. He then took them all down stairs in a few trips. He then heard the taxi horn sound.

Duffy had gone into the kitchen to make herself another coffee, and gave him some space. She looked up as he opened the front door, carrying bags with him. She sighed and walked down the hallway. Charlie packed taxi in a few trips, all whilst Duffy stood in the hallway watching him do it.

"Charlie, please." Duffy pleaded, as watched him pick up the travel cot.

"No, don't Duffy, just don't." Charlie said as he walked out of the front door.

Duffy sighed, and bowed her head, and just looked at a now sleeping Louis in his travel seat, unaware, and unphased by all this.

"I'm so sorry Louis." Duffy said softly to him.

Charlie then walked back into the hallway, and picked up Louis.

"Just so you know, this is not what I want." Charlie said, as he looked right at her.

She sighed, and bowed her head guiltily.

Charlie frowned, sighed, then walked out of the front door, closing it behind him.

-o-

Charlie had gotten home. He put all of Louis' things in his room. Then began to put up the travel cot. Louis then began to cry in his travel seat. Charlie sighed, as he turned to look at him, as he'd almost finished putting up his travel cot.

"Alright, alright darling. I'm here, I'm here." Charlie said, as he picked him up and tried to soothe him.

Charlie sighed, as tiredness was also his enemy too.

-o-

Duffy sipped at her coffee as she watched her boys eat their breakfast.

"Is Gran coming home today Mummy?" Jake asked as he then shoved a mouthful of cereal in his mouth.

"Yes, yes she will be darling." Duffy replied.

"Good." Peter said sternly, and glared at Duffy.

Duffy sighed.

"Peter." Duffy said, as she saw the look on Peter's face.

"Don't Mum, just don't." Peter said, as he finished his cereal, and then left the kitchen.

Peter then walked down the hallway and headed straight upstairs to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked as he looked shocked.

"Nothing darling, nothing." Duffy sighed, as she then took a sip of her coffee.

"Where's Uncle Charlie and Louis?" Jake asked.

"They've gone home sweetheart, Louis needs some peace and quiet." Duffy replied, thinking on her feet.

"Oh, oh, ok. More cartoons for me then. At least we don't have to go to school too." Jake replied, and just shrugged.

"Yeah, thankfully it is Saturday Jake. No school for you." Duffy replied, smiling softly, and rolled her eyes to herself then sighed.

-o-

A few hours later Duffy received a call from the hospital, Kate was being discharged, and Kate was adamant she was fine to get home in a taxi herself, and just go home to bed. After numerous choice words, Duffy gave up arguing and accepted her Mum was fine enough to get home. But, drew the line of letting her take care of herself at home. So, Kate pulled up outside Duffy's house about an hour later.

"Stop fussing Lisa, I'm fine." Kate reiterated as she plumped up her cushions, and got her comfortable in her spare room.

"You're not just fine Mum." Duffy explained.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop it." Kate said in frustration.

Duffy sighed, then sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's happened?" Kate asked, as she put her hand over Duffy's.

"Nothing." Duffy said, as she couldn't meet Kate's eyes.

Kate sighed, and squeezed her hand.

"That's not gonna wash with me Lisa."

Duffy sighed, and still didn't meet her eye.

"Where's Charlie?" Kate asked her.

Duffy was silent for a few moments, then replied.

"Gone home."

"Why?" Kate said.

"It's complicated Mum." Duffy snapped.

Kate sighed, and said.

"Indulge me then?"

"You don't wanna know." Duffy answered.

"Is it the boys?" Kate asked.

Duffy sighed once again.

"But I thought..."

"Peter um, he um." Duffy began to say.

"Oh, he saw you two together?" Kate said, now understanding.

Duffy nodded.

"Silly, silly girl." Kate frowned in response at her, and took her hand away.

"I know, I know." Duffy answered, and put her head in her hands.

"So that's why Peter was so frosty with you. He thinks you and Charlie being together, were the reason behind Andrew behaving like this?" Kate asked.

Duffy just nodded.

"So you asked Charlie to go home didn't you?" Kate added.

Duffy nodded once again.

Kate sighed and was unsure what to say next, so silence descended them both.

"I had to, I didn't want to, but the boys Mum. I can't make them hate me, not like this. Not after everything that has happened. I've all they've got." Duffy said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh love, they can't hate you, you're their Mum. They'd have found out soon enough. But, don't be so hard on yourself. Or Charlie for that matter. You know that Andrew is more to blame for all this than you are, he's been cheating on you for months with that woman. He didn't care about you or the boys then did he? And, you said yourself that the marriage was in trouble. It's been less than a week since all this happened with you and Charlie. But don't push Charlie away, he is willing to standby you, and the boys. You need to let him." Kate explained.

Duffy sighed, nodded, then replied.

"Yeah, yeah you're right."

A noise was heard behind the door, and Duffy looked up. Then the door slowly opened.

Peter then walked into the room.

"Dad has been cheating on you, for months?" Peter said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Peter." Duffy said, as she saw the hurt in his face.

Duffy just nodded and opened her arms for him.

Peter walked slowly up to her, and then buried his face into her shoulder, his tears then fell down his face.

"Shhh, shhh. It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok love." Duffy said.

Duffy wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the head, as she tried to soothe him.

Kate just sighed, as she watched them together.

-x-


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Charlie had fallen asleep on his bed, as Louis slept in his travel cot next to him, a few hours later. Tiredness getting to them both. But he was awoken by the sound of the telephone ringing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Urgh." He sighed as he lifted his head from the pillow.

The phone continued to ring non-stop.

He ran his fingers over his face trying to revive himself. Got up, and then padded down the stairs.

He picked up the phone and barely spoke before the voice shouted down the phone at him.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie please, you have to come. It's Mum. Dad's hurt Mum!" Peter yelled down the phone.

"Peter, Peter is that you? Where are you? What's happened?" Charlie replied, instantly waking up as he heard the young boy's pleas.

"Gran's with Mum outside in the garden. Dad ran off when he saw me. He hit her Uncle Charlie, Dad hit Mum! I've rang for an ambulance, but she won't wake up, she, she won't wake up! She hit her head on the garden bench." Peter said, fear evident in his voice.

"What? Shit!" Charlie replied in shock, he rubbed at the back of his neck in worry.

Charlie was silent at the end of the line.

"Uncle Charlie please, you have to come. I'm, I'm scared!" Peter explained, tears ran down his face.

"Um, um. Is she breathing Peter? Is there blood?" Charlie suddenly shook his head, and his medical experience finally kicked in.

"Yeah, she's breathing, but there's so much blood. Just like Gran had." Peter explained.

"Ok, um, stay with your Gran and Mum Peter. Make sure she can breathe ok. Um, I'm coming ok, I'm coming." Charlie said, as he put the phone down and ran upstairs.

Charlie quickly put on his jumper, socks and shoes. Quickly picked Louis up from his cot, grabbed his changing bag. He then ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. He strapped Louis into his travel seat. Put on his coat, grabbed his keys from the hallway table, and coat, picked up Louis, and his changing bag, then hurriedly left the house.

-o-

Charlie pulled up outside Duffy's house in his car, slamming on the breaks as he saw Duffy being stretchered into the ambulance by Josh. Charlie swallowed hard, his hands trembling seeing her head wound, and her wincing in pain. He breathed out heavily, as thankfully she was awake.

He opened the door quickly and closed the door.

"How is she?" Charlie asked as he stood behind Josh as he stood at the back of the ambulance.

"GCS 9 on arrival, but, 12 now. She's taken quite a blow on that bench Charlie. But she'll be ok. Just superficial wounds by the looks of it though."

Charlie swallowed hard, then sighed with relief. He put his hand to his forehead in worry.

"She'll be ok?" Charlie replied, tears filled his eyes.

"She'll be ok mate. Honestly." Josh said, as he put his hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"If I see Andrew Josh, I'll, I'll..." Charlie said, as his hands balled into fists.

"You and me both mate, believe me!" Josh replied, as his anger was just as evident.

"Uncle Charlie?!" Peter yelled, as he came running down the path and hugged into him.

"She's gonna be ok, Josh said she's gonna be ok." Peter said, as he looked up at him.

Charlie softened, as he looked down at Peter, and hugged him to him.

"Yeah, yeah she is Peter, she is." Charlie replied.

Kate stood in her dressing gown, tears in her eyes, as she looked at Charlie and Peter. Jake hugged into her side.

"Can I, just um." Charlie asked Josh, as he signalled to Duffy in the ambulance.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh said, as he stepped aside.

"I'll just be a minute Peter ok." Charlie said, as he looked down at Peter.

Peter nodded and let him go.

Charlie then stepped up onto the ambulance and sat down on the seat next to her.

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Look at you." Charlie said, as his emotions getting the better of him, he couldn't hide his worry any longer, as he squeezed her hand.

Duffy grimaced, and but couldn't hide the fear in her eyes, she looked terrified.

"I should never have left you alone." Charlie said, rubbing the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry." Duffy whispered at him.

Charlie shook his head at her.

"I won't leave you again, ok. I promise." Charlie said, as he squeezed her hand once again.

Tears filled Duffy's eyes hearing his words.

"Um, we'll um, follow on behind you. All of us ok." Charlie said, as he kissed her hand.

"Ok." Duffy whispered, and squeezed his hand with hers, smiling a little at him.

"All set mate?" Josh asked, as he stood at the doors of the ambulance.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie said, as he sniffed back his unshed tears. He smiled at Duffy, and squeezed her hand.

Duffy smiled back at him, and he released her hand.

Charlie then jumped off the ambulance.

"We'll see you there ok?" Charlie said as he looked back at her.

Duffy smiled at him. Then Josh them closed the doors.

Charlie turned to Kate, and said.

"Um, Kate, can you change, and we'll all go and meet Duffy at the hospital."

"Ok, Charlie." Kate replied, as she smiled in thanks at Charlie.

"Come on boys, grab some of your things, and we'll go to the hospital with Uncle Charlie to see Mummy ok?" Kate explained to Jake and Peter.

The boys both nodded and agreed. They then walked back into the house with Kate.

Charlie turned to Josh.

"Make sure you phone the Police when you get there Josh. He's not getting away with this." Charlie told Josh, the anger evident in his tone and features, as his hands balled into fists.

"Oh I will mate, don't you worry." Josh answered, and walked around the side of the ambulance, and sat in it.

Charlie turned around and walked to his own car, he sat in the driver's seat, and turned to look at Louis. Louis was still sleeping, oblivious to everything. Tears filled Charlie's eyes, it was all too much, far too much. He sighed and slammed his hand into the steering wheel, trying to release his emotions.

-x-


	49. Just Good Friends - Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Charlie sat in the car, and turned as he saw the boys and Kate walking down the path towards him. He started the ignition. They all got into the car, belted up, and Charlie drove down the road. The boys were upset, and Kate occasionally squeezed their hands to reassure them. Charlie occasionally asked if they were ok, to which they nodded in response. But they were clearly in shock.

Charlie pulled up into the hospital car park, and they all piled out and walked into the E.D. Charlie carried Louis in his car seat, and walked up to Amy at reception.

"She's being seen by Max Charlie, cubicle 4. I've called the Police, they'll be here in half an hour." Amy said, without Charlie uttering a word.

"Thanks Amy. I'll take you all to the relative's room for now. And I'll find out what's happening." Charlie said to Kate.

"Ok Charlie. Come along boys." Kate said, as she directed them behind Charlie.

Charlie led them to the relative's room, and put a now awake Louis down onto the sofa.

"Kate, um, would you mind um, watching Louis?" Charlie asked, as he lifted him out of his car seat, and shugied him a little in his arms.

"Yeah, no problem Charlie, give him here." Kate said, as she opened her arms for Louis.

"Thanks Kate." Charlie replied, as he smiled at her in thanks.

"I'm coming with you Uncle Charlie." Peter said, as he frowned at him.

"Oh, um." Charlie replied, unsure what to say.

"She's my Mum Uncle Charlie." Peter said quite sternly.

Charlie rose his eyebrows at him, and noticed his mother's glare written all over his face. How could he argue with that.

"Ok, Peter, ok." Charlie said, as he opened the door for him to go with him.

Peter sighed, and walked out of the room first.

Charlie smiled at Kate, and followed Peter.

"Just down here Peter." Charlie said, as he directed him to cubicles, and to Duffy.

"Mum?" Peter exclaimed as he walked into the cubicle, and grasped her hand with his.

"You're ok?" Peter said, as he saw her head wound had a smaller dressing on, and she was more alert.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bit dizzy sweetheart." Duffy said, as she squeezed his hand, and smiled warmly at him.

"I um, I saw what Dad did to you Mum. From my room." Peter said, as he swallowed hard at her, the worry in his eyes.

Peter continued, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"You were outside hanging the washing. He turned up, and you yelled at him to leave, and turned to walk back inside. He grabbed your arm, then you slapped him, and then he hit you! He hit you so hard you fell and hit your head on the garden bench Mum. Then Dad ran off. I ran, I ran down stairs as quickly as I could. But he'd gone, he'd just ran after he hurt you. I was too late to stop him."

Peter then hugged into her, and began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart." Duffy said, as she put her hand on his head, and hugged him to her.

"Is that true Duffy?" Charlie asked, as he couldn't hide his anger in his voice.

Duffy then looked up at Charlie, tears filled her eyes, and she just nodded at him, confirming that's what happened.

Charlie stood in shock, as the anger in him rose, his hands balled into fists and he frowned at her.

"Right." Charlie said, as he whooshed back the curtains, closing them just as quickly, and then stormed off to Amy in reception.

"Tell the Police I want to see them in my office as soon as they get here. Right?!" Charlie bellowed at Amy.

"Oh, um, right, ok Charlie. I'll come and find you when they're here." Amy replied, slightly startled by his tone.

"Immediately Amy." Charlie said sternly.

"Ok, ok." Amy said quickly.

"Good." Charlie said, and stormed off back down into cubicles.

Charlie saw Max at the Nurse's station, and shouted after him.

"Max?!" Charlie said, as he walked up to him.

"Charlie, there you are." Max replied as he looked up.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"She's got concussion, her head wound had been stitched, she's been sick a few times, but has been given antiemetic's which have controlled it now. She's still a little dizzy, but we'll send her for an x-ray, but I don't think it's as serious as it looks. She's not complaining of any other injuries. He GCS is 15 now, 12 on arrival, was 9 on scene. All obs fine otherwise. And we're giving her an IV of fluids, alongside some analgesia. The Police are on the way too. She gave me a few details of what happened. He wants locking up for this Charlie!" Max explained.

"Oh he'll be locked up alright. If I get my hands in him, he'll not have legs to stand on!" Charlie said, as he ran his hand around the back of his neck, then balled his hands into fists.

Max put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll find him Charlie." Max said.

"They bloody better!" Charlie said angrily.

Max sighed, then changed the subject.

"How's the boys Charlie?" Max then asked.

Charlie ran his hand over the back of his head.

Charlie sighed and replied.

"Not good. Peter saw it all from his bedroom."

Max sighed and replied.

"Oh God Charlie."

Charlie sighed once again, and looked at Max, guilt evident on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I should never have left them alone."

"You didn't know he'd do that though Charlie." Max pointed out.

"Didn't I? She wasn't safe, I knew she wouldn't be." Charlie replied, as he hung his head in shame.

Max sighed once again.

"Don't blame yourself Charlie." Max replied.

Charlie just sighed.

-o-

Andrew had finally turned up at Victoria's after driving around the city in a daze.

He rang the bell on her door continuously until she finally answered the door.

"Andrew? What the hell?" Victoria said, as she noticed blood stains on his shirt.

Andrew didn't say a word, and just walked passed her into her flat.

He walked down the corridor and headed straight for the bathroom, locking it behind him.

"Andrew? Andrew?" Victoria closed the front door in confusion.

She then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Andrew, what's happened, Andrew?"

Victoria sighed and stood knocking on the door.

Andree just stood with his hands on the bathroom sink, staring at his face in the mirror. He then turned and threw up in the bath. He slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands.

-o-

Charlie whooshed back the curtains and stood opposite Peter at Duffy's side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Dizzy, tired, headache." She replied, and squeezed Peter's hand she was holding.

"Ok. Um, Peter, will you come with me, let your Mum rest a little?" Charlie asked.

"No, I won't leave her on her own." Peter replied sternly, as he squeezed her hand.

"Peter sweetheart, I'll be ok. I'm just tired." Duffy replied, as she squeezed his hand.

Peter sighed, and frowned at Charlie.

"Ok, um. Ok. But I'll be just down the hall ok." Peter replied, as he then reached up and hugged her.

"Ok darling." Duffy said, as she hugged him to her.

Peter then let her go, and walked out of the cubicle himself.

"I'll not be long ok." Charlie told her, as he reached down and squeezed her hand.

"Ok." Duffy replied, as she squeezed his hand back.

Charlie left the cubicle and followed Peter as he'd returned to the relatives room.

-o-

Charlie gave Kate a quick update on Duffy's condition. Then returned not long after to Duffy's cubicle.

He whooshed the curtain back, and saw that she had startled herself, as she had been trying to sleep.

"Sorry. Um, I'll let you rest." Charlie said, as he began to draw the curtain back to leave.

"No, wait, don't go." Duffy said, as she then held out her hand for him.

Charlie sighed as he saw the tears fill her eyes. He closed the curtains and walked over to grab her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry I left you." He said, as he squeezed her hand.

She looked up at him, and pulled him down to hug into him. He wrapped his arm around her back, as she began to cry.

"Shhh, shhh." He said, as he closed his eyes and tried to soothe her.

-x-


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The curtain whooshed open and Chloe stood with a wheelchair ready to take Duffy for her x-ray.

"Um, sorry, but, Duffy is due her x-ray now Charlie." Chloe said, as she saw Charlie hugging Duffy.

They broke apart and Charlie nodded to Chloe. Charlie then grasped her hand and squeezed it, then Duffy smiled softly at Charlie, as she sniffed back her tears.

Charlie left the cubicle and headed to his office for some space.

-o-

Victoria sat in the living room drinking a cup of tea, when she heard the bathroom door finally open. Then she heard the bedroom door open and close. She got up from the sofa quickly, putting down her cup and quickly walked down the hallway. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"Andrew, Andrew, will you let me in?" She tried to open the door, but he'd put a chair up against it so she wouldn't come in.

"Andrew? What's going on?" Victoria shouted at him.

Andrew just ignored her, and changed out of his clothes quickly, shoving them into a plastic bag. Then sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

-o-

Charlie sat at his desk, his head in his hands, and sighed.

Amy then knocked on the door of Charlie's office, two police officers standing behind her.

Charlie looked up as he heard the knocks on the door. He then got up and opened the door.

"Oh, right, officers will you come in. I'll fill you in." Charlie said, as he let the officers into the room.

Charlie explained the situation to the officers, and let them know that Duffy would be down soon from x-ray to give her statement, along with Peter.

When Duffy returned from her x-ray and was given the all clear by Max. She was then wheeled into Charlie's office and gave her statement. Charlie then returned to the relative's room to get Peter. Peter naturally had gotten upset when he explained everything to the police officers, which broke Duffy and Charlie's heart. The only problem they were worried about was how they were going to track Andrew down.

-o-

Once Andrew had changed, and decided what he was going to do. He moved the chair aside from the door, opened it and walked down the hallway into Victoria's living room.

"Andrew? What the hell is going on?" Victoria said, as he walked into the room, as she sat on the sofa.

"I'll explain later ok. I need to phone the hospital." Andrew said, as he picked up the telephone and dialled the number of the hospital.

"Holby City Hosptial, Emergency Department. How can I help?" Amy said, at the other end of the line.

"Um." Andrew said, as he was lost for words, as he rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Lisa Duffin?" Andrew then said, as he swallowed hard.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, frowning in confusion.

"Lisa Duffin, is, is she there?" Andrew said, as he ran his hand around the back of his head.

"Um." Amy replied, shocked.

"Is she there?" Andrew said forcefully.

"Who's this?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Just tell me she's there for God's sake!" Andrew said, anger and worry in his voice.

"Um." Amy swallowed hard, and then frowned getting angry herself, realising it must be Andrew, she replied with.

"I can't confirm that unless you're a relative sir."

"For God sake! I'm her husband! Just tell me she's there!" Andrew shouted down the phone.

Amy rose her eyebrows in response to his reaction.

"I can't confirm anything sir. Sorry." And she hung up the phone.

Andrew sighed heavily and slammed the phone back on the cradle. He then ran his hand around the back of his neck in frustration, and panic.

-o-

Amy at the other end of the line quickly dialled 1471, then jotted down the full telephone number of the line Andrew was calling from.

"Gotcha!" Amy said to herself and rose up from her chair.

Amy knocked on the door of Charlie's office, knowing she was disturbing Charlie, Duffy and Peter talking to the police officers.

"Amy, can't you see we're in the middle of this." Charlie said, frowning at her angrily.

"Sorry Charlie, but Andrew has just called." Amy explained, with a smile on her face.

"What?" Charlie said in shock, then frowned in anger.

Duffy hugged Peter to her, and looked at Charlie in panic.

"He's got some bloody nerve!" Charlie added, as he rose from his chair.

"I didn't say she was here, but, I did get the number he was calling from. I rang 1471." Amy said, and handed Charlie the slip of paper with the number on it.

"You got the number?" Charlie frowned as he replied.

Charlie looked at the number and said, "He's not at yours."

Charlie the handed the number to Duffy.

"I don't recognise the number." Duffy said, as she looked at it herself.

"I'll phone the station and get an address, then if they find a location, we'll send some officers round. Try not to worry. We'll find him." The leading officer explained to Duffy, taking the number from her.

"Right, so what happens now?" Duffy asked.

"Once you've been discharged, maybe best to go on home. Get some rest. We'll call you when we know more." The officer replied.

"Ok, thank you." Duffy replied.

Charlie smiled at Duffy, and led her and Peter out of his office and into the relatives room.

-x-


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Baz sighed, as she sat talking with her father in her side room on the ward.

"I don't need to hear this again." Baz said, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You only have yourself to blame. You were barely married five minutes and you were off to Birmingham. Did you ever want to work at the marriage? You destroyed your marriage to Peter, to be with him, and for what?" Her father said, as his tone of voice showed just how angry he was.

"How dare you?!" Baz spat back at him.

"Well, it's only what I can see." He replied.

"You don't know a thing about me and Charlie?" Baz said, as she became angrier.

"No, I don't. But all I can see is that you never intended to stay with him did you?" He asked, as he frowned at her.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? He told me you were planning to get sole custody of Louis. Was that your intention all along? Was the job in Birmingham already part of the plan?"

"Father really?!" Baz snapped.

"In less than a month Baz, you were trying to get custody of Louis, you were nearly killed by that maniac. Then you get engaged, and married. And you're then off up to Birmingham. Sounds like a well calculated plan to me."

Baz sighed, and turned her head away from him.

"And there's me thinking you actually wanted a happy family life for Louis. You had no intention at all did you? Once again you get what you want. Doesn't matter how, as long as there is an end result. Your way. Louis doesn't deserve to live without his Father. That is one right you can't away from him. I'm just ashamed a daughter of mine can do that to her son. Regardless of what Charlie has done now. He was never going to be able to be a part of Louis' life was he?"

Baz sighed once again.

"Just as I thought." He said, as he began to get up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" She turned and looked up at him.

"To see my Grandson, because strangely enough, Charlie has no intention of stopping you seeing him, or me for that matter. Unlike you Baz, all he cares about is Louis' happiness, and safety. Like a father should." He said, as he frowned at her.

"Get well soon. I'm sure Louis will be happy to see you. I'll bring him to see you when you are more able to be the mother he deserves." He added.

He then opened the door and left.

-o-

Andrew paced the living room flat, running his hand around the back of his head.

He then walked over to the whiskey bottle that stood on the corner table. He picked up the bottle, unscrewed the top, and poured himself a whiskey in the glass that stood next to it. He took a large gulp and drank it all in one.

"Andrew what on earth is going on? What's Lisa said? Is she stopping you seeing the boys, is that it?" Victoria asked, visibly shaken by his actions.

"Yes." He said forcefully, as he rubbed at his temples.

He then poured another glass of whiskey, and drank it again quickly.

"You knew she'd do that. Just let her calm down, and she'll not stop you altogether. They are your boys too." Victoria said, as she looked up at him, as she sat on the sofa.

"I doubt it." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you said she's been having an affair too. She is just as guilty as you are." She said.

"Pfft." He replied.

"Andrew, you said..." Victoria began to say.

"It doesn't matter what I said Victoria. There is no way they'll let me see the boys now!" Andrew said angrily as he interrupted her.

"What, don't be so..." Victoria replied.

"Just drop it for God's sake!" Andrew shouted at her.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Victoria replied angrily.

Andrew turned to look at her, and knew he couldn't tell her or explain, or he'd lose her too.

He sighed, then said.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean it. Can we...right...pack your bags we'll get away from here for a few days. Take our minds off it all eh?" Andrew suggested.

"What, after all this, um...we have work tomorrow Andrew." Victoria replied.

"We'll call in sick ok. Come on. I can't go to work looking like this can I? I need to get away, take my mind off all this." He explained.

"Um." Victoria replied.

"Victoria, I can't stay here I need to get away." He added, as he looked at her frowning reaction.

"Where are we going then?" She then smiled at him, as her features softened at him.

"The coast somewhere? Nice sea views?" He suggested, and raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Alright, alright. You win." Victoria smiled back at him, and got up to pack her bag.

-o-

By the time they all arrived back at Duffy's house, both Kate and Duffy were exhausted. The boys went upstairs to their room, after several words of reassurance that Duffy was ok. Charlie had put Louis onto Duffy's bed for a nap. He joined Kate and Duffy in the living room, as they all finished drinking their cups of tea.

They were briefly chatting when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Charlie said, as he hurriedly answered the phone.

"Charlie. It's Ken, can I come and see Louis? Give you an update on Baz?" Baz's Father said down the telephone line.

"Oh Ken, right. Um, Louis' just gone down for a nap actually. It's been a bit of a tough day for him. Can we leave it until another day? Baz is alright isn't she? I rang the ward, they gave me an update. I told them to pass on a message about how Louis was doing, did she not get it?" Charlie replied.

"Oh, right, no, no. I've only left an hour ago. But she'll know by now I'd have thought. Right, well, I'll call you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem Ken. Thanks." Charlie replied, and ended the call.

Charlie sighed, and ran his hand around the back of his neck, with all the stress. The last thing he needed was to see his Father-In-Law after today.

Charlie then returned into the living room and explained to Duffy and Kate that it was just Baz's father wanting to see Louis. They then sat and patiently waited for the police to call with any updates on Andrew.

-x-


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The police car pulled up alongside the curb, of the housing estate address they had been given by order from British Telecom. The two officers left the car, putting on their police helmets. They then began to walk along the path, and up towards the small apartment block they were looking for. Flat Number 352. The walked along the small walkway towards the flat, and found it with ease. Then one officer knocked on the door.

"Oh, who on earth could that be?" Victoria said, as she looked up from her suitcase and packing.

"Will you go?" Andrew asked, as he was busy looking through his suitcases for his own clothes to pack.

Victoria sighed, and reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Are you Miss Victoria Williams?" The officer asked her.

"Um, yes, yes I am. Is there anything I can help you with?" Victoria asked, a little shocked, but happy to help.

"Is there an Andrew Bower available to speak to madam?" The officer asked her.

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked, as she stood in shock as the policeman asked her.

"Is there a Dr Andrew Bower here with you Madam?" He asked again.

"Um, yes, yes he is actually. Um, come in. Sorry. Um." Victoria stumbled on her words.

She stepped aside and let both officers into her flat.

"Andrew? Andrew?" Victoria shouted, as she walked down her hallway with the officers.

"This way officers, just through here. Take a seat won't you?" Victoria directed to them into the living room.

"No, I don't think so, we'll just stand madam. Where is Dr Bower?" The officer asked her.

"Just packing actually. We're off for a weekend away." Victoria replied.

"Are you now madam?" The officer replied, as he looked at his colleague.

Andrew then walked into the living room, as soon as he saw the two officers he took off down the hallway.

"After him." The officer shouted at his colleague.

"Andrew? What the...?" Victoria shouted loudly in shock.

The front door banged loudly shut. Andrew ran down the walkway of the housing block. The officers in pursuit after him. Andrew was hurriedly running down the stairs, when one of the officers was catching up with him, due to being much younger. Andrew then ran down the grass verge. The younger officer ran speedily after him, and rugby tackled him to the floor.

"Gotcha." The officer said, as he grasped Andrew's hands behind his back, and handcuffed him.

Victoria was standing on the housing balcony outside her flat as she saw Andrew getting arrested.

"What the hell Andrew?" Victoria shouted in horror.

The elder police officer finally caught up with them. The younger officer then dragged Andrew up from the floor, and began to read Andrew his rights.

"Dr Andrew Bower, you are under arrest..."

Both officers then took Andrew by the arms, and proceeded to walk him to their police car.

Victoria at this point had locked her flat, and was hurriedly running down the stairs to catch up with them.

By the time she had, she stood asking questions.

"What the hell Andrew? What's he supposed to have done? Leave him alone. Andrew this has to be some mistake?"

"No mistake madam. He's being arrested for assaulting his wife, and mother in law." The elder officer told her.

"What?! No, no that's ridiculous. He's a Doctor for God's sake, he'd never do that!" Victoria pleaded with them.

As they continued to walk towards the police car.

"Andrew? Tell them, you've got it wrong. He'd never do that! Tell them Andrew!" Victoria looked at Andrew.

Andrew looked away from her, and didn't say a word.

"We haven't got it wrong madam. Not when his nine year old son identified him." The officer explained.

"What?!" Victoria said, and suddenly stopped walking with them, shocked and horrified.

Andrew didn't say a word, as he was being led towards the police car. The officers put him into the back seat of the car, locking the door behind them. They both got into the front of the car, and drove away.

Victoria just stood and watched as they drove away. She caught Andrew looking up at her, and he then looked away. Victoria continued to stand in horror, as tears filled her eyes.

-x-


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Kate sat in the living room listening to the order of food Charlie was saying down the phone. She had no issues with eating pizza, it was the fact that they were ordering food at all that was the problem.

"I'll just have some chips too then." Kate explained.

"Ok, ok. If that's all Mum?" Duffy replied, as Charlie was on the telephone giving them their orders.

Kate nodded.

"And an extra portion of chips please." Charlie said, as he then ended the call.

"How long did they say?" Duffy asked him.

"About an hour." Charlie added, as he then returned the phone back into its cradle in the hallway.

"I could have made them myself in that time Lisa." Kate said, as she sipped on her tea.

Duffy sighed, as she glared at her mother.

"By all means go ahead Mum. Make enough for five though will you?" Duffy said, as she gestured towards the kitchen.

Kate just sighed, as she rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"No need to be like that young lady." Kate replied.

"After the passed few days Mum, the last thing we need to do is worry about making dinner for us all. It's not that expensive. It's convenient that's all." Duffy sighed, as she winced with pain slightly, and drank her own tea.

"I suppose." Kate replied, and shook her head at her.

"More tea ladies?" Charlie suggested as he rubbed his hands together as he re-entered the room.

"No thanks Charlie." Kate replied, as she smiled at him.

Duffy shook her head, then winced in pain once again.

"You ok?" Charlie frowned, and bent down to rub Duffy's shoulder.

"Just got a bit of pain that's all." Duffy replied, as she struggled to reply.

Charlie checked his watch, and then replied, "your analgesia will be wearing off now actually. I'll go and get you some."

Charlie said, as he rose up from his position.

"Thanks." Duffy replied, as she looked at him weakly.

Charlie just smiled back, and also frowned with worry.

"You ok love?" Kate asked Duffy, putting her hand on her knee.

"Just sore Mum, and tired." Duffy replied, as she looked at her frowning.

Kate just squeezed her knee, and smiled sombrely at her.

"Won't be long until you can get some rest."

"Yeah, but I don't think I will until I know they've caught Andrew Mum. What if he comes back here again hmm?" Duffy explained, as she let out a few shorts puffs, due to the pain.

"He wouldn't dare Lisa. Charlie is here now too love. He wouldn't let anything happen." Kate replied, as she looked at her reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Mum, I hope you're right." Duffy replied.

"Here, have these." Charlie said, as he returned into the living room and handed her some of her medication.

"I brought yours with me too Kate. You're due yours in half an hour or so." Charlie added, as he handed Kate hers also.

"Thanks Charlie." Duffy replied, as she took her tablets, and drank her tea.

"Oh, thanks Charlie. It's a good job you're here to take care of all of us. Isn't it Lisa?" Kate stated, as she took her tablets from Charlie, and smiled warmly at him.

"Mum!?" Duffy answered harshly, then winced again with her pain.

Charlie smiled timidly at them both, blushing slightly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Charlie replied, as he smiled at Kate, then looked at Duffy.

Duffy hadn't realised at first that he was gazing at her. But she could almost tell by the tone of his voice that he was. She began to blush, and then looked up catching his eyes on her. She smiled bashfully back at him.

Kate just watched the little exchange between them and grinned to herself, then sipped her tea.

-o-

Andrew sat in his cell, his head in his hands, having been interviewed and charged, by more senior officers when he arrived. There was no going hiding what he'd done anymore, not when Peter had witnessed it all. He began to sob into his hands. He had lost it all. His boys, Lisa, and now Victoria. He had no one to blame but himself for his actions.

The chief inspector sat at his desk, looking at the statements from Duffy, Peter, Charlie, and added information from Kate too. It was an open and shut case, no question about it. He then looked down at the contact details of Duffy's address. He checked his watch, then sighed. Too late for a house call, he thought. He then raised the telephone and dialled her home telephone instead.

-o-

Ring, ring, ring.

"Oh, phone." Charlie said, as he looked up from the television.

He turned to see both Duffy and Kate had dozed off. Their meals having filled them earlier, and they had now given in to their tiredness. He sighed and titled his head at them both. He got up and walked into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, right, yes that's me. She's um sleeping at the moment actually. Um, do you want me to wake her up? You do, ah, right, um ok. Two minutes." Charlie replied, as he spoke to the Chief Inspector at the other end of the line.

Charlie then walked into the living room and tried to rouse Duffy.

"Duffy? Duffy? Um, the Police are wanting to speak to you. Duffy?" Charlie said, as he gently rubbed her hand with his.

"Hmmm, mmmm, um, what?" Duffy replied sleepily.

"It's the police, they're on the phone. They need to speak to you. Here, let me help you up." Charlie told her, as he helped her get up from the sofa.

"Oh, right. Oooh, um, ok." Duffy replied, as she got up with difficulty, as she was achy and sore.

When Duffy reached the phone in the hallway, her hand began to tremble. She looked wearily and worryingly at Charlie.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Charlie said, he had taken her hand in his, and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance.

Duffy sighed, and then spoke down the phone.

"Hello, Lisa Bower speaking." Duffy said, as she then momentarily held her breath.

"Mrs Bower, my name is Chief Inspector Thaw, we have arrested, and charged your husband, he is in custody with ourselves, and will be for 48hrs. Can you confirm to me that you are in a safe environment, and with people you trust?" The chief inspector advised her.

Duffy then breathed out heavily in relief, and replied.

"Oh, thank God! Thank God! They've got him." Duffy said, as she squeezed Charlie's hand with hers, tears filled her eyes, as she looked at him.

"Mrs Bower, can you confirm to me that you are in a safe environment, and with people you trust?" The chief inspector asked once again, for protocol purposes, in case she felt threatened or in harm where she was at the moment.

"Oh, um, yes, yes. I'm ok, yes. I'm with my, my..." She turned to look at Charlie, unsure now how to word who he now was in her life, her friend, her lover, her future boyfriend?

"I'm with my friend, um, Mr Charlie Fairhead, Inspector, and my Mother Kate Duffin is with me, as well as my boys. I'm safe, and they are people I trust. I am fine. They are all going to stay with me." Duffy added, as she squeezed Charlie's hand once more.

"Right, is that a Mr Charles Robert Fairhead, who we interviewed with you earlier today? Is he going to stay with you, as well as your mother, and sons?" He asked, as he looked down at the statements and names in front of him to confirm it with her.

"Um, yes, yes, that's right. He's um, my boss, Clinical Nurse Manager Charles Robert Fairhead, at the Emergency Department at Holby City Hospital. He um, um..." Duffy explained.

"Right, I'll add that to our notes for now Mrs Bower. Due to the nature of all the assaults, and the motives behind it. I am under obligation to advise that Dr Bower has been given notice that he will be further charged if he attempts to contact or tries to come within a 200 metre radius of you, Mr Fairhead, your Mother or your boys. This will give you some reassurance that he has been warned if he were to disturb you, or any other parties involved." The chief inspector explained in a very authoritative manner.

"Oh, thank God for that! That puts my mind at ease inspector thank you." Duffy replied, visibly relaxing more.

"He will be released within 48hrs Mrs Bower, I have to notify you in accordance with the law. Now, if there are any further issues, please contact us, and we will manage the situation. I do hope you all make speedy recoveries. Good evening Mrs Bower." He advised.

"Thank you Inspector Thaw, thank you for everything. Good night." Duffy replied, as she put the phone down.

Duffy just turned and collapsed into Charlie's arms, her tears down falling down her face in relief, stress, and pain.

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be ok, they've got him, they've got him Duffy." Charlie said, as he hugged her delicately against him.

-x-


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

After Duffy informed Kate that the police had Andrew in custody and been charged, they spent several moments contemplating what that meant to them all. For one, they could rest easily and safely, knowing he wouldn't be back. But, it also dawned on them exactly how much had happened to them all in the passed week. It was overwhelming. After all, these events were a knock on effect of them actually stepping over the line with each other and starting an affair. No wonder it was taking it's toll on them both. So Kate decided it was best to leave Duffy and Charlie alone, and she retired up to her bedroom to get some sleep.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Charlie asked her, as he looked at her from the chair he was sitting in.

"Um, um, no, no. I'm just tired." Duffy said, as she pulled the sofa throw around her more, as she sat with her legs up on the sofa.

"Ok, why don't you go up to bed? I'll um, sleep on the sofa, don't worry." Charlie suggested, as he looked at her with concern.

Duffy looked up and saw the worry in his features.

"Yeah, um, yeah I think I will." Duffy replied, as she grimaced slightly as she moved to get up.

"Here, let me help." Charlie said, as he quickly rose and was immediately at her side.

"Um, thanks Charlie." Duffy said, as she took Charlie's hand and he helped her to her feet.

They stood so close to each other, their hands still in each other's.

"You ok?" Charlie asked her.

Duffy looked up, and looked at expression on his face, tinged with concern.

"Um, yeah." She whispered.

"What about you? Just look at you." She said, as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand, frowning at his bruises and taped up nose.

"I'm ok. I'm more worried about you." He replied, as he squeezed her hand already in his grasp.

"Oh Charlie." Duffy replied, as she smiled shyly at him.

Charlie blushed at her, and smiled shyly back at her.

Their eyes locked, and Duffy reached up and Charlie moved down to meet her lips with his. It was a tender delicate kiss. When they parted they locked eyes once again and shyly smiled at each other.

"Will you, um, will you stay with me." Duffy whispered at him.

"If you want me to." Charlie replied.

She nodded, and took him by the hand and led him out of the living room upstairs to her bedroom.

-o-

The night had been a rough one. Louis had woken up several times, and Duffy struggled to get comfy due to her injuries. Charlie sighed as he lay in bed next to her, he gazed at her, unable to believe that Andrew, Baz and that madman Gary had hurt her so much. And yet, when she slept peacefully, her hair brushing against her face, her injuries we barely noticeable, and she just looked beautiful.

He then couldn't control his yawn, as he then heard her speak.

"I'll get a complex if you keep staring at me you know." She smirked at him.

"How did you?" Charlie replied, as he raised his hand over his mouth, stifling another yawn.

She opened her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I just know." She replied.

"Oh, um." Charlie blushed as he answered her.

He then propped himself up on his elbow, getting a bit flustered.

"Did you sleep ok?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

"A little, I'm still a bit sore though." Duffy replied, as she grimaced slightly, as she moved a bit.

"Yeah, I thought you were. You seemed a bit restless. I'm sorry about Louis though. He just wouldn't settle." Charlie apologized.

"That's ok. Not your fault." Duffy said, as she looked up at him.

"Would you like some tea, or are you going back to sleep?" He asked her.

"A hug would be better." She replied, as she smiled shyly at him.

"Oh, um." Charlie blushed, and he lay back down.

She then lay her head on his chest, and he draped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed, as did he.

"Better?" He asked her.

"Definitely." She smirked at him.

"Good." And he smirked back at her.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, content, safe and happy.

-x-


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Quite a few months had passed. All the injuries they had sustained long since healed, and it was just a case of trying to get their lives in order. Both Baz and Duffy had already contacted their solicitors to begin divorce proceedings.

Charlie hadn't disputed Baz's request, on the condition that he had joint custody of Louis. After speaking with Kenneth, Baz's father, Charlie had found that Baz had agreed to an interview in Birmingham prior to marrying him. She had also still gone for the interview not long after they had married, accepting the post the same day. Proving that it was always her intention to leave Holby, with or without Charlie. It was Kenneth who persuaded Baz to accept Charlie's terms. She had done, and the arrangements were in progress.

Duffy's divorce proceedings were a little trickier. Andrew was only allowed supervised visits with his sons, upon request from Social Services. After he'd been prosecuted for his assaults on Charlie, Kate, and Duffy. He wasn't given a prison sentence, but, ordered to stay away from them all. So he had put up no fight to the divorce itself, so those proceedings had begun.

Charlie, had accepted Duffy's offer to move in with her and the boys. It took some persuasion with Peter however, as he was still a bit frosty with Charlie. But, that changed over a few weeks. As Peter realised the dramatic difference between his mother's relationship with his father, and her relationship with Charlie. They communicated somehow with the slightest look, and Charlie was always able to calm his mother in a way his father never could. Even if they had argued previously, they rarely stayed angry for long. It was such a different atmosphere since Charlie had moved in.

-o-

Charlie was never the best cook, but, he always tried to make an effort at breakfast time.

"How about we all go to the pictures tonight?" Charlie suggested.

As he put a plate full of more pancakes for them all onto the breakfast table.

Peter and Jake looked up from their plates of pancakes.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. My treat." Charlie said, as he looked at both boys.

"Cool." Peter replied, then continued to tuck into his breakfast.

"What was that?" Duffy asked, as she walked into the room looking a little tired, and pale.

"Just saying to the boys we should all go out to the pictures tonight." Charlie said, as he stood leaning against the kitchen bench, and took a drink of his coffee.

"Oh, that'll be good boys won't it?" Duffy said, as she yawned, and rubbed her stomach slightly.

"You ok?" Charlie asked, as he noticed her appearance, and actions.

"Just feeling a little off somehow. I'll be ok though. Ooh, pancakes. Thank you Charlie." Duffy said, as she came up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, um, oh dear." She said, then put her hand quickly to her mouth, and ran out of the room, and up the stairs.

"Duffy?" Charlie called after her.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Jake asked, as he chewed on his pancakes.

"Oh, um, probably nothing Jake. She'll be fine. Do you want some more pancakes?" Charlie replied, he frowned to himself, but, gave a fake smile to Jake.

Charlie tried to distract Jake by giving him more pancakes and syrup.

He then sighed, as he looked towards the door, clearly worried about Duffy. He gave her a few minutes, but when she didn't come back downstairs it only made him worry more.

"Right, boy's t.v. is all yours." Charlie said, as he cleared away their plates.

Both Peter and Jake rushed into the living room, ready to watch their favourite Saturday cartoons.

Charlie sighed, as Duffy still hadn't returned from upstairs, so he decided to go up and see if she was ok.

He knocked on the bathroom door, having checked the other rooms initially.

"Duffy, you ok?" Charlie asked, as he stood leaning on the door.

"Um, um..." Duffy replied, then threw up again.

"Oh, love." Charlie said, as he heard her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Charlie added, as he sighed.

"Oh, God. This is ridiculous." Duffy said, as she sat down on the bathroom floor, rubbing her hand over her mouth.

"Must be that bug going round at work, again." Charlie suggested, as he heard the boys moving around downstairs, possibly in ear shot.

She then got up off the floor, ran water over her face, rinsed out her mouth, cleaned her teeth and cleaned herself up. She dried her face on the towel on the door, then opened it.

"You ok now?" He asked, as he rubbed her on her shoulder.

"I think so." Duffy replied, as she looked up at him, pale and exhausted.

"You can't blame it on my pancakes this time." Charlie said, as he wanted to make her laugh.

"No, no I can't can I?" Duffy replied, as she rubbed her stomach.

"It's too soon to tell them Charlie." She added.

"I know, I know." He told her, as he put his arm around her shoulder, then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Only when you're ready." He added, as he put his hand on top of her hand that rested on her stomach, and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

"Yeah, I know." Duffy replied, as she looked up at him smiling lovingly at him.

Charlie smiled back at her and was about to kiss her again, when Duffy pulled back and froze. Her eyes widened, and she put her hand to her mouth once again. She retreated back into the bathroom throwing up seconds later into the toilet.

"Shit, it's the coffee isn't it?" Charlie said, as she threw up.

"Aw love, I didn't realise, shit. Um, I'll add it to the list." Charlie replied, as he ran his hand around the back of his neck.

Duffy just continued to throw up.

-x-


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The buzzer on the doorbell rang continuously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Duffy said, as she tied her dressing gown around her waist and walked down the hallway to answer the door.

"Baz?" Duffy said, as she opened the door.

Baz just sighed, as she stood with Louis on her arm, in his car seat, a few bags on the floor next to her.

"I'm guessing Charlie is off today too then? Where is he?" Baz said, as she frowned at Duffy.

"Um, yeah, he is. Um, he is just in the garden playing football with the boys." Duffy replied shyly, then tried to hide her growing stomach from her putting her hands in front of her stomach.

"Is he now. Tell him, his son is here...I can't...can't..." Baz said, as she looked down at her, and noticed the tell tale signs of a swollen stomach.

"You, you, no, no...you're, you're fucking pregnant aren't you?!" Baz exclaimed at her, the anger rising in her voice.

"Um, um." Duffy mumbled, blushing furiously.

"You are aren't you?! I don't believe this! How can you be so, so, you bitch!" Baz exclaimed at her.

"Baz look. Um. It just happened. It wasn't planned. We didn't mean to..." Duffy began to explain to her.

"You utter, utter bitch!" Baz spat back at her.

Baz, then bent down and picked up Louis' bags and turned to walk away.

"Baz, wait."

"No, no! Don't you dare speak to me! Tell Charlie he'll have my lawyers to deal with from now on. If he thinks he can get away with this!" Baz said as she walked down the path.

"Baz please, this is ridiculous." Duffy replied, still stood in the doorway, as she couldn't follow after her, with no shoes on.

"If he thinks he'll see Louis again, he doesn't have a hope in hell!" Baz spat back at her, as she marched out the gate, and down the street to her car.

Duffy sighed, and ran down the hallway, into the kitchen. She shouted out the door, trying to get Charlie's attention out in the garden.

"Charlie! Charlie! It's Baz, Charlie, hurry up!" Duffy yelled.

"What?" Charlie said, as he stopped in his tracks.

"Two minutes boys." Charlie said, as he quickly walked down the lawn.

"Hurry up Charlie, she's leaving! For God sake! Hurry up! She knows! Shit hurry up!" Duffy shouted again.

"What? What is it?" Charlie said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Baz, she's outside with Louis, trying to leave. She knows I'm pregnant, she's refusing to let you see Louis now. Will you just go and stop her!" Duffy said, as told him panicked and upset.

"Shit!" Charlie said, and ran down the hallway and out the front door.

Charlie ran down the front path, out the gate, and looked along the cars to find Baz'. He then ran down the pathway to her car.

Baz had already strapped Louis into the car, and was already behind the wheel. She switched on the engine, and began to reverse the car. She paused, and looked up just as Charlie had caught up to her. She just sat and stared at Charlie.

"Baz please?" Charlie said, as he raised his arms in emphasis.

She just shook her head at him and said, "Bastard!"

And sped off down the road away from him.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Charlie said, as he watched her drive away.

-x-


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Charlie came running back into the house, and quickly picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Duffy said, as she stood in the hallway, as he appeared.

"Baz's Dad." Charlie replied.

"Did she say anything to you?" Duffy asked, looking worried.

"No, she drove off, didn't even give me the chance to speak to her." Charlie replied, as he waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Kenneth said, at the other line.

"Finally, Ken, it's about Baz and Louis. Well, and about Duffy and me too actually. I need to be straight up with you. Um, God, this isn't an easy thing to say, but. Well, I need to tell you the truth." Charlie explained down the phone.

"Oh, Charlie, um, right. Ok. Um, go ahead." Kenneth replied, a little stunned.

"I fear Baz is going to go back on her word now. She's um, she turned up here with Louis, out of the blue. It's not my weekend to have him, so I wasn't, we weren't expecting her. Um."

"Oh, right. She never mentioned it to me either."

"Yeah, well, we um, there's a..."

Charlie sighed once again.

"Duffy's pregnant."

"What?!" Kenneth exclaimed in shock.

"I know, I know. It's not what we expected either. And it rather messes up the divorce now too. It wasn't planned Ken. It just happened. We were planning on telling her when the time was right. I don't want her to think we were just keeping it from her. We haven't even told Duffy's boys yet, or her Mum." Charlie explained truthfully.

"Oh, right, um. I see." Kenneth replied, still in shock.

"Look, Ken, she has just told Duffy she is gonna make sure I never see Louis again. That is hardly fair on Louis is it? I'm his father, she can't do that!" Charlie explained, the worry evident in his voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll speak to her Charlie. But, it sounds like it was just a reaction on her part. None of all this has been easy on her you know." Kenneth replied, it was a shock to him, never mind his daughter.

"No, no, I know that Ken. I'm not trying to make it hard for her. It just happened Ken." Charlie explained.

"I know you aren't trying to make it hard on her Charlie. But you have to understand everything she has been through too."

"I know Ken, I know. But, you both know everything about the stuff with Andrew assaulting Duffy, and her Mum. "

"I know Charlie, I know."

"I had to protect Duffy, them all, from him."

"I know Charlie, I understand."

Charlie sighed.

"But do you really though Ken? Do you really?"

"Only what you have told me Charlie."

Charlie sighed, once again.

"Look, yes I cheated on Baz with Duffy. But, it wasn't just all my fault. It was complicated, it has been complicated. Baz told me on our wedding day she would be looking for a new job. I didn't for once think she would be telling me two weeks after the wedding that she had been offered one, then within the month had already found a flat in Birmingham, and made plans to move. That's hard enough to deal with, especially when it was out of the blue. So she hardly gave me a choice to move with her. My job, my job Ken, I worked damn hard for, and it would have made no sense in me leaving mine, not that I'd be able to find another like it anywhere else. We needed the money. So, I stayed. And well, um. I'm not going to lie, it upset me ok. She walked out on her job here, and me, and I had to just accept it. What else could I do?" Charlie sighed, as it all hit him.

"Ah, I see Charlie. Baz is a stubborn woman, just like her mother was. But, like I told you before. I do think the marriage wasn't something she was expecting. But, I agree with you. There was no reason for her to not stay. Which is why I told you what she had told me. She hadn't even explained she had married you, until she landed on my doorstep after her interview up here." Kenneth advised.

"I thought it would solve all our problems. It didn't though did it? She wasn't even willing to try. I know that much." Charlie replied.

"No, no I don't think she was Charlie. I'm sorry." Kenneth replied honestly.

"Then I cocked it all up too didn't I?" Charlie explained.

"I don't know the full details Charlie." Kenneth answered truthfully.

Charlie sighed.

"Charlie, only two people can make a marriage work. Clearly yours was doomed from the start. But, your affair ended it completely." Kenneth added.

"I know, I know." Charlie sighed.

"Baz has every right to be upset. You can't blame her for everything though."

"No, no, I'm not. It's just, I don't want Louis to be the one affected by all this. I'm his father Ken. I have every right to be part of his life. Did she tell you she was filing for full custody of Louis before we got married?"

"She did yes."

"All because we had split up. And I had a one-night stand with someone?"

"Yes, she did mention that yes."

"And that's ok to punish Louis for it is it? I'd moved out Ken, things had ended between us. She had no right trying to take Louis away from me."

Charlie sighed.

"No, no, I agree with you there Charlie. She may be my daughter, but it doesn't mean I agree with everything she does."

Charlie sighed once again.

"Duffy and me...um...we have history Ken, a lot of history. I've known her for 14 years, a hell of a lot longer than Baz. She's my best friend Ken. She'd been going through marriage problems herself. Andrew had been cheating on her. And, um, we um." Charlie replied, as he ran his hand around the back of his neck.

"Both felt a bit hurt, and turned to each other?" Ken replied, understanding.

"Yeah, yeah exactly. Do you know how hard it is seeing someone you love in pain? I couldn't just stand by and see Duffy so upset. She needed me too." Charlie explained, not realising fully what he was implying.

"What do you mean, someone you love?" Kenneth replied.

"Um, she's my best mate Ken. We've always turned to each other for everything. It, it just happened." Charlie explained.

"Oh, um, right. Right. I see."

"But you don't see do you, that's the problem. It's never just been friendship between us, it's always been much more than that."

"That's what I mean Charlie. As soon as Duffy needed you, but Baz didn't. You had already chosen who you wanted."

"Um."

Charlie sighed once again.

"Does Baz know how close you and Duffy were?"

"Um, no, no she doesn't."

"Oh, I see."

"Look, I'm sorry all this has happened. I'm sorry for hurting Baz. But, I'm not sorry for choosing Duffy."

"And there lies the problem Charlie."

Charlie sighed once again.

"Can you please just let Baz know. We didn't mean to hurt her. She deserves to know the truth."

"Ok Charlie, I'll speak to her." Ken replied.

"Thanks Ken, I mean it. Thank you." Charlie answered honestly.

"I'll do my best. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Ken. Goodbye." Charlie said.

"Bye Charlie." Ken replied.

Charlie put the phone down on the cradle. And Duffy just ran her hand around his shoulder.

"If I lose Louis Duffy, if I lose him, what am I going to do?" Charlie said, as he hugged into her, tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, Charlie, you won't, you won't. Come here." Duffy replied, as she hugged him closer to her, rubbing his back in comfort.

-x-


End file.
